Mi Corazôn dice que No
by Livert-Girl
Summary: º HaoxJunºYohxLenºYohxHoroºLysergxLenº A pasado algo inesperado, en la vida de los shamanes, algo que llebara a la comfucion de Len y lo demas, ¿Que pasara?. ºCap.nº7º HeterôYaoi º
1. Mas que Enamorados

_**::NOTAS INCIALES:: **¡Hola! Je-je que puedo decir otro fic ya los he de aburrir pero es que me encanta escribir y no puedo amarrar mi imaginación je-je si, si prometo actualizar pronto mis fic ji-ji-ji en fin espero que disfruten el fic y dejen reviews…._

_**-RESUMEN- **Hao y Jun son pareja al igual que Yoh y Len; Horokeu esta enamorado de Yoh, Lizerg llegada a la pensión, pero todo se complicara a Jun por los celos de Hao, además de tener un pequeño secreto, que ara cambiar todo y las comfuciones de los demás aran conflictos y nuevos amores. _

_**::MI CORAZÔN DICE QUE NO::**_

_**.+.+.(HAOxJUN-YOHxLEN-YOHxHORO-LYSERGxLEN).+.+.**_

_**::CAP.Nº1:**_

Habían pasado muchas cosas en la vida de los shamanes; Horo, Hao y Jun Vivian con Yoh y Len quienes eran una pareja muy feliz. Aunque Len se había negado completamente en que su hermana se relacionara con Hao, pero lo que paso, tubo que pasar, ahora ella era novia del shaman del fuego. El Asakura menor estaba feliz en saber que la Taoista era la chica ideal para el peli-castaño, a pesar de la diferencia de 3 años que le llevaba la peli-verde; pero eso no era mucha importancia para el Asakura mayor ya que él tenía más años de los que aparentaba en su tercera vida.

El Tao menor se la pasaba discutiendo con Horokeu, y no era para menos ya que Horo le había comentado al Chinito de que le gustaba Yoh; eso hizo que el peli-azul pasara los días peleándose con el shaman del hielo. Yoh no sabia de ese secreto ya que ni loco Len se lo diría.

Len, Yoh, Hao y Horo-Horo tenían 18 años y se habían convertido en unos muchachos muy atractivos, pero siempre eran los mismos de siempre.

Jun-Tao por su parte tenía 21 años pero seguía viéndose igual, nada había cambiado en ella, siempre sexy y alegre. Con su espíritu Pai-Long, no estaba con ella, él estaba en China.

.+.+.+.Sábado, por la mañana.+.+.+.

Yoh dormía placidamente en el futón donde dormía con el Tao menor, pero este ya se había levantado ya que acostumbraba levantarse temprano y hacer el desayuno. Subía las escaleras sabiendo que su chico estaría aun durmiendo, ya eran como las 8:00 y no se había levantado, así que como todos los días lo aria, gracias a su ayuda.

Entro en su habitación y lo ayo enredado en las sabanas con una carita muy linda. Sonrió con ternura, el peli-castaño siempre tenia algo que lo hiciera sentirse feliz y eso le agradaba.

-¡Despierta!-Lo jamaqueo en el futón asiendo que el peli-castaño se despertara de golpe.

-¿Eh?-Suspiro aun con sueño el shaman.

-Yoh, levántate ya es muy tarde y tú desayuno se echara a perder.-Le dijo un poco enojado.

-¡Ah!, no creo que mi desayuno se eche a perder…mmmm.-Volvió a suspirar con mucho sueño.

-…-El shaman Chino torció una ceja con enojo.-¡Levántate tonto!.-Al tratar de incorporarse, su pie se maneo en la sabana y cayo encima de Yoh y este lo abrazo.

-¡Ay mi pie, me dolió!-Se quejo Len con enojo.

El peli-castaño se sonrojo levemente, sonrió pícaro al tener a Len abrazado con fuerza además el Tao llevaba una ropa que le asentaba muy bien, era una camisa roja desabrochada y un pantalón negro topado, podía observar también, su collar de 3 garras que ahora estaba en el cuello del Chinito.

Mientras el shaman peli-azul se quejaba, Yoh disfrutaba.

-Te ves muy bien.-Le susurro el peli-castaño en el oído al Tao menor.

-…-El shaman peli-azul al oír eso no contó con que Yoh cambiaria su postura y lo acostara en el futón con el encima.

-¡Oye!-Pucherio con enfado el Tao.-No me sorprendas así, sabes que odio eso.-Dijo sintiendo los besos del shaman en sus mejillas.

-Dijiste que debería tomar mi desayuno y eso estoy asiendo¿no?-Le dijo con diversión.

-¡Ha!-Suspiro.-Pero no me refería eso¡tonto!-Le dijo resignado.

Len estaba resignado a caer en las redes de Yoh así que no le negaba un beso y sus tiernas carisias. El Chinito tomo al morenito con ternura de las mejillas y lo invito a probar su boca; se besaron con lentitud, sus lenguas ayudaban a la exploración de sus bocas. Yoh dejo de besarlo y pasar a besar el descubierto pecho blanco de su chico.

-¡Pero que picaron Len!-Sonó la voz de Horo, estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación, con mirada de desaprobación.

Los dos chicos se separaron al instante, muy apenados, respirando con mucha agitación. Al ver a Horo-Horo, Len mostró su mas fría de sus miradas.

-Horo-Horo…-Murmuro Yoh apenado al ver en la situación que los había hallado, se sentó en la cama y empezó a buscar su ropa para vestirse.

-…-La desilusión hizo suspirar al Tao, sabiendo que Horo lo había hecho apropósito.

-No me sorprende que Len sea un pidon, pero decir que te iría a despertar Yoh era una buena excusa.-Le comento a Yoh.

-¿Eso te dijo?-Pregunto Yoh con intriga.

-Claro que si, el muy ingenioso malvado.-Le dijo con seriedad y burla a la vez.

-¡¡Es muy lógico idiota¡¡Si vine a despertar a Yoh!!-Le dijo airado.

-¡Pues yo solo digo la purísima verdad¡Amargado!-Le dijo Horokeu igual de enojado.

Ambos shamanes empezaron a discutir con mucha fuerza y enojo. El peli-castaño por su parte se fue de ese lugar para poder desayunar ya que sabia que sus amigos se querían mucho por eso discutían, pero este no se daba cuenta de que era por el esa pelea.

.+. Jun y Hao.+.+.+

Abajo en la primera planta esta la Taoista preparándole el desayuno a su amado shaman del fuego, cualquiera diría que ella estaba loca, solo por querer a alguien como Hao pero, eso no le importaba nadie conocía mejor a el Asakura mayor como ella.

Al igual que su hermano, el peli-castaño apenas se había levantado y regresaba de darse una refrescante ducha. Busco a la chica hasta encontrarla en su siempre rutina en la cocina.

-¡Hola Jun!-Saludo a la joven llegando donde ella y darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Hola Hao¿dormiste bien?-Le pregunto con una amable sonrisa.

-Buena pregunta.-Le sonrió con mucha malicia.-Nunca duermo bien si tú no estas en mi cama, con migo.-La abrazo.

-Siempre me dices lo mismo.-Sonrió correspondiéndole el abrazo.-Eh dormido con tigo tres beses, no es suficiente eso.-Le pucherio.

-Tú sabes que no.-Le dijo soltándola y sentándose en la mesa.

-Eso mismo creí que me dirías.-Le dijo la Tao.

-Je.-Sonrió con ironía.

-Oye¿quieres salir a pasear?-Le ofreció la joven con esperanzas.

-Tú y yo¿solos, sin Yoh, Horo y Len?-Le pregunto a la joven con intriga.

-Solos tú y yo.-Le sonrió.

-Entonces, solo como y nos vamos.-Sonrió con maldad.

La Tao le sirvió el desayuno al joven, sabiendo que había aceptado su propocision. A los pocos minutos Hao y Jun estaban listos para salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad ya que la joven insistía en que no salían mucho de la pensión y nesecitaban respirar un poco de aire.

Mientras que los demás habitantes estaban en la sala viendo televisión con mucho aburriendo, Yoh y el Chinito estaban sentados en el sillón grande, Len estaba recortado en las piernas del peli-castaño quien estaba sentado. Horokeu estaba sentado en el sillón pequeño, baya que le desagradaba ver al peli-azul presumiendo su amor; de que él es el dueño del corazón de Yoh, no Horo.

Eso si que no le gustaba, sabia que era verdad, Yoh solo lo miraba como su amigo, además no tenia por que entrometerse en su felicidad, si amaba a Len con todo su ser. ¿Entonces por que tenía esperanzas¡Quien sepa, que pueda pasar no todo es color de rosa!

Mientras Horo se debatía con su mente, Yoh jugaba con los cabellos que tenia en el rostro el peli-azul, asiendo que este lo disfrute mucho.

-Yoh…-Sonó la voz de Len llamando a su Koibito.

-Si, dime-Respondió el peli-castaño con una mirada despreocupada.

-¿Crees que Hao en verdad ama a mi hermana?-Le dijo con preocupación.

-Vamos, no te pongas así, él la ama mucho.-Le respondió relajado.

-Esperemos que sea verdad, no me gustaría que solo la utilizara y luego la abandone como si nada.-Frunció el seño con molestia.

-No seas tonto, Jun sabe lo que hace.-Le murmuro Horo sin importancia.-Además ya esta grandecita para cuidarse sola¿no?-Se burlo.

El Tao se molesto y trato de incorporarse y hacer pagar al Ainu por su inadecuada intervención, pero no pudo ya que Yoh lo detuvo, asiéndole un ademán de negación, entonces no le quedo de otra mas que resignarse, pero de todos modos tarde o temprano lo aria pagar por su lengua larga.

-¿Yoh quieres entrenar un poco?-Le pregunto Horo-Horo a el peli-castaño.

-Bueno será genial.-Dijo el shaman levantándose del sillón e ir a fuera.-Aquí te espero.-Le dijo Yoh.

Len miro a Horo con frialdad y desagrado en cambio el Ainu se rió con malicia, no pensó que el Asakura menor hubiera aceptado pero lo hizo, eso lo ponía muy feliz.

-Espero que no estés de aprovechador con "mi" Yoh.-Le murmuro serio Len.

-Disculpa, pero yo no soy tú.-Le murmuro el peli-celeste.

-Si por eso no confió en ti, gusano.-Se fue el Chinito directo a lavar algunas ropas.

-¡Hums!-Horo-Horo le tomo importancia a los comentarios del Tao menor y se fue a buscar lo que nesecitaria para entrenar con el peli-castaño.

…En cambio con Yoh…El Asakura conversaba sentado en el poso del patio, con Amidamaru y Bazón, quienes estaban en su forma chivi.

-¿De verdad pueden ayudarme a comprarle algo a Len para su cumpleaños?-Les pregunto esperanzado ya que en dos semanas cumpliría años el peli-azul.

-Será un honor acompañarlo a comprar el obsequio para el Señorito Len.-Le dijo con alegría Bazón.

-Mmmm…será bueno encontrar algo bueno para que usted se lo regale al joven Len.-Hablo también el Samurai.

-Si pero de hecho Amidamaru, tú te quedaras con Len para verificar que no se de cuenta; por eso pienso llevar a Bazón con migo.-Se rasco la cabeza el shaman.

-¿Eh?-El Samurai parpadeo barias beses sin creerlo.

-Pero joven Yoh, no será mejor que Amidamaru lo acompañe, y yo me quede con el Señorito.-Le comento el caballero.

-¡Eso es cierto amo Yoh!-Exclamo el espíritu con esperanzas de cambiar la opinión del morenito.

-No. Ya lo e decidido Amidamaru; Bazón y yo iremos en un día de estos a centro comercial y tú te quedaras con Len para cuidar de él.-Le dijo despreocupadamente el shaman recostándose en la pared del poso, acostándose en el suelo.

-Bueno creo que tomare una siestesita.-Murmuro Yoh cerrando sus ojos con sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

-+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+-

,+,+,+Martes, en la tarde+,+,+,

-¡¡¡Yoh!!! Me puedes explicar ¿Que es esto?-Preguntaba el chinito molesto en frente de Yoh quien estaba en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión con aburrimiento.

-¿Qué pasa Len?-Le dijo bostezando el castaño sin poner atención.

-Como que, que pasa. Te sacaste una "F" en Biología-Le dijo el chinito muy molesto con su piquito alzado al aire enseñándole la papeleta al shaman castaño.

-¿Ah; eso?-Dijo sin importancia Yoh.

-Si, eso. Dime por que tuviste esa nota, se supone que ambos estudiamos una noche antes del examen y tú me bienes saliendo con que reprobaste y te da lo mismo-Le dijo Len cruzándose de brazos.

-Por que estaba pensando en ti-Le dijo Yoh atrayéndolo con una de sus manos con la que cojio la corbata del uniforme del chinito para abrasarlo en el sillón donde estaba tumbándolo en su pecho.

-¡¡Oye!!-Le dijo muy sonrojado Len molesto.-Y si es por eso entonces yo pensaba en ti y yo me saque una "A"-Le dijo con un lindo sonrojo el chinito. ¬)))¬!

-Mmmm….-Pensaba Yoh como tonto.-Puede ser por que me tienes más loquito a mí que yo a ti ji-ji-ji-Rió feliz el castaño abrasando muy fuerte a Len.

-¡Ja! Pero eso no justifica tus notas-Le dijo muy sonrojado Len estaba cayendo en las redes del shaman castaño.

-¿De verdad? Ji-ji-ji yo pensaba que si-Le ronroneo Yoh con ternura.

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!-Le dijo Len muy sonrojado separándose de él.-Eso no me ara cambiar, tú estudiaras hasta que tengas buenas calificaciones-Le dijo muy sonrojado Len asiéndose el enojado.

-Pe-pero Len-Le lloriqueo Yoh como un niño pequeño.-Es que odio estudiar-Le reclamo pucheriando.

-Pero nada. Yoh tienes que estudiar, y mientras no te saques buenas notas no dejare que tengamos acercamiento; tú me entiendes-Le dijo el chinito con seriedad levemente sonrojado.

-¡¡QUÉ!! No por favor eso no-Lloriqueo el shaman con cascaditas en los ojos, volviendo a abrazar al shaman peli-azul.-No podría vivir sin ti-Le volvió a lloriquear Yoh.

-Pues tendrás que aprender-Le dijo Len girándose para quedar frente a frente con él. –Si me quieres te sacaras buenas notas¿si?-Lo miro con carita kawakii.

-Tratare.-Lloriqueo el shaman peli-castaño sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra.

-Esta bien, espero que cumplas.-Le sonrió el shaman peli-azul dándole un suave beso en los labios a su shaman morenito.

Pero no pudieron seguir con sus muestras de cariño ya que se oyó que alguien tocaba a al puerta de entrada.

-Yo iré no te preocupes.-Le dijo Len con relajación levantándose y arreglándose la ropa correctamente.

_**+.+. NOTAS FINALES:: **Que les pareció mas o menos verdad?? En fin espero que les aya gustado mucho por que estas parejas tendrán su separación muy pronto, bueno unas que otras, nos vemos luego salù _


	2. El Primer Abiso

_**::NOTAS INCIALES:: **¡Hola! Regrese que les párese? Ji-ji-ji este fic me gusta mucho así que lo continué rápido, bueno casi rápido. Yo se que no quieren que las parejas actuales se separen pero tiene que pasar perdónenme en cambio si les digo que se volverán a unir, pero para eso faltara muchísimo mas…en fin espero que les guste el capitulo y dejen reviews…ahora sheken…. _

_**::MI CORAZON DICE QUE NO::**_

_**.+.+.(HAOxJUN-YOHxLEN-YOHxHORO-LYSERGxLEN).+.+.**_

_**::CAP.Nº2: EL PRIMER ABISO:: **_

Todo era tan tranquilo en la pensión Asakura; a eseccion de que alguien tocaba la puerta con insistencia para que oyeran sus toques.

-¡Ya voy!-Exclamo fastidiado Len.

Y al abrir se encontró con un sonriente Diethel-Lyserg.

-¡Hola Len, tiempos sin vernos!-Lo saludo el Ingles a su amigo.

-¡Hola! Tienes razón tenia tiempo de no verte.-Le dijo indiferente el peli-azul dejando pasar al peli-verde a la casa.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con Yoh?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-verde al Chinito.

-Pues no me quejo; vivimos bien, yo lo amo y el a mi.-Dijo sonriendo el shaman peli-azul.

-Que bien, me alegro, yo aun no e encontrado a mi pareja ideal.-Suspiro resignado el peli-verde.

-No todos tienen suerte como yo.-Dijo orgulloso Len sabiendo que el ello eran una pareja única.

-Je-je.-Sonrio nervioso Lyserg.

Siguieron su conversación hasta que llegaron a la sala donde estaría esperándolos Yoh. Y si; encontraron a Yoh, pero no estaba solo ya que estaba conversando con Horokeu y eso izo enojar al Chinito.

-¡Hola Lyserg!-Saludo muy animado Yoh al ver a su amigo baya que tenia mucho tiempo de no verse.

Lyserg también tenia un cuerpo demasiado tentador; todo un caballero Ingles.

-¡Hola amigos!-Los saludo el Ingles.

-Baya y yo que pensaba que habías muerto ja-ja-ja-Se burlaba el Ainu de Lyserg.

-Je-je, pero no fue así, aquí estoy Horo-Horo.-Dijo educadamente el peli-verde.

-Yoh…-Murmuro Len sentándose junto a Yoh en el sillón y tomándolo por el brazo, hurañamente.

-¿Eh?-Yoh parpadeo barias beses sabiendo que Len estaba celoso por su manera tan posesiva que lo abrazaba.

-¿Y a este que le pasa?-Decía Horo con una ceja alzada.

-¡¡Eso a ti no te importa!!-Murmuro molesto el Chinito con su piquito alzado.

-Je-je Len por favor no te enojes.-Le sonrió el peli-castaño.

-¡Bah!-Murmuro Len desviando la mirada al lado, con un puchero y levemente sonrojado.

-Por lo que veo, Len te quiere mucho.-Murmuro Lyserg.

-Si, mucho.-Dijo rápidamente Len lanzándole una mirada de superioridad a Horo quien frunció el seño sabiendo la indirecta del shaman peli-azul dándole a entender que Yoh nunca le aria caso.-Yo e Yoh nos queremos mucho.-Sonrió con malicia.

-¡Ya veras!-Murmuro entre dientes el Ainu; ya le había hecho dos habladas a la tercera lo aria pagar.

-¡Ha!-El Asakura menor solo suspiraba resignado.

-.+.+.+.-

Hao y Jun por sus parte estaban en la parte trasera de la casa; el Asakura mayor tenia en suma posesión a la Taoista, teniéndola semi-recostada en uno de los tantos postes de madera de la casa. Besándola con tanta pasión y lentitud, como queriendo comerse los labios de la joven con paciencia, sin nada de prisas; mientras que su mano no dejaba de tocarle el muslo derecho, con sus dedos asía pequeño círculos.

Por su parte la peli-verde abrasaba al shaman por su espalda recorriéndola con algo de rudeza ya que los toques del shaman la asían gemir y dar pequeño saltos.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, aun más la de la Tao.

-¿Me vas a soltar?-Le preguntaba la Taoista con la respiración débil y entrecortada con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Mmmm…pues no lo creo.-Le respondió el shaman con picardía.

-Que malo eres;-La cayo Hao besándola.-No se…te olvide…Len nos puede encontrar y se molestara con nosotros.-Le suplico de mentiras.

-Nadie podrá salvarte ahora.-Con su nariz recorrió la mejilla de la chica y bajando a su cuello y dio una pequeña lamida.

-¡Aah…Hao!-Gimió la joven sonriendo.

Pero rápidamente empujo a Hao al ver que sus amigos se encaminaban asía ellos.

-¡¿Oye por que me empujas?!-Le reclamo Hao, viendo que la joven se acomodaba bien su vestido negro estilo Chino.

-Hay vienen nuestro amigos.-Le dijo Jun.

-¡Siempre esos!-Murmuro muy molesto el shaman peli-largo.

-¡Lyserg, hola!-Murmuro contenta Jun al ver a Lyserg.

-¡Hola Jun!-Le sonrió el peli-verde.-Gusto en verte de nuevo.-Le tomo la mano a Jun con delicadeza y le dio un suave beso, asiendo sonrojar a la joven.

-¡¡Fuera delicadezas!!-De un golpe rápido, Hao le quito de las manos a Lyserg la mano de su chica.

-¡¡Oye que te pasa!!-Le reclamo el Ingles.-¡Solo la estaba saludando!-Le dijo.

-¡¡Ahorra tus saludos para ellos!!-Exclamo Hao señalando a Yoh, Len y Horo.

-¡¡OYÈ!!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo molestos Len y Horo con venitas rojas en sus cabezas.

-Cálmate Hao.-Lo abrazo Jun con ternura, de frente para detenerlo.

-Ö.o?-Lyserg se extraño al ver el comportamiento de Jun.-Oigan perdonen. ¿Ustedes son algo?-Les pregunto.

-Si. Hao y yo somos novios.-Dijo Jun sonrojándose, sabiendo la sorpresa que le causaría a el Ingles.

Y así fue; Diethel si que tenia la boca abierta, eso si no se lo esperaba que alguien como Jun-Tao, se enamorara de Hao-Asakura.

-.+.+.+.-

Después de algunas declaraciones; todo estaba tranquilo. Aunque Len aun no perdonaba a Yoh por sus calificaciones. Esta ves era Horokeu el que estaba en el porche trasero viendo a Lyserg entrenar.

Len estaba cocinando mientras Yoh andaba por el centro, según él de compras. Jun y Hao de nuevo disfrutaban un tiempo juntos en la calle.

-Ese Horo-Horo, como se atreve-Renegaba Len recordando la escena de ver a Yoh platicando con él muy animado.

-…-Por estar renegando se quemo medio el dedo.-¡Rayos, como lo odio!-Si que le molestaba eso.

-¡Bazón!-Llamo Len a su caballero espíritu, pero no apareció.-¡¡Bazón!!-Volvió a exclamar el shaman.

-Que se le ofrece, joven Len.-No apareció un caballero, si no un samurai nervioso y resignado.

-¿Amidamaru?-Se extraño el Chinito al ver al espíritu de su koi.-¿Qué haces tú aquí y donde esta Bazón?-Le pregunto el peli-azul con los brazos cruzados.

-Bueno…-Se rasco la cabeza el espíritu sabiendo que su amo le ordeno distraer a Len mientras él y Bazón le compraban algunos obsequios al Chinito para su cumpleaños que era en pocos días.

-¿Por qué no estas con Yoh?-Enchueco su boca con desagrado.-¿Qué se traman ustedes?-Le reclamo.

-El amo Yoh y Bazón salieron al centro de compras.-Respondió Amida.-_"A mi no me llevaron"_-Pensó con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué, con Bazón?!-Baya si que Len no lo podía creer; Yoh nunca salía mas que con su espíritu acompañante y ahora salía con Bazón?

-Yoh salio con Bazón y a mi no me invita a ir con él; en cambio me dejo con tigo.-Apareció un tic en su ojos izquierdo.

-Dijo que quería dejarlo descansar un rato por eso me pidió a mi que lo vigilara.-Le respondió Amidamaru rascándose la cabeza.

El Tao menor se estaba enojando, como osaba su koibito a dejarlo solo, nunca salio sin él y ahora que estaría planeando para hacer ese intercambio de espíritus.

-Esta bien.-Dijo resignado ya que ya no podía remediar nada.-Pero si Yoh me esta viendo la cara, me las desquito con tigo.-Miro al samurai y le dedico una cínica y siniestra mirada.

-Je-je-je,-El samurai temió._-"Amo Yoh venga pronto"_-Pensó con cascaditas en los ojos.

Len siguió con lo que estaba asiendo, cocinando una rica comida China, como a él le gustaban.

-Como solo tú estas aquí con migo, Amidamaru.-Lo miro.-No me queda de otra que invitarte a comer.-Le dijo indiferente.

-o.ö?-Amidamaru se extraño de la amabilidad de Len, pero no era para menos pasar tanto tiempo con Yoh lo había ablandado un poco, solo un poco.

-¿Por qué te quedas pensando¿Crees que solo tú amo es amable con tigo?-Sonrió con malicia.

-Je-je no es eso es que usted siempre esta muy molesto y...-Le dijo Amida. Pero rápidamente se gano una mirada asesina de Len.

-Espero que eso sea un chiste, por que no me pareció gracioso.-Le murmuro Len.

-Si, si adivino solo fue un chiste.-Respondió nervioso Amidamaru sabiendo que casi lo mandan de nuevo al otro mundo.

-Tienes suerte de estar muerto.-Le dijo el Tao.

-¿Eh¿Por qué lo dice?-Pregunto extrañado el samurai.

-Por que si no te mataría.-Respondió Len con maldad.

-TxT-

-.+.+.+.-

_-.+.+.Con Yoh-Kun y Bazón.+.+.-_

El peli-castaño iba junto con Bazòn al centro comercial, pero por cosas del destino Yoh sintió que alguien lo jaleaba del pantalón y al girar asía atrás no miro a nadie.

-¿Qué raro, yo pensé que alguien me había detenido?-Dijo extrañado Yoh.

-¡Mire joven Yoh¡Ahí en su pierna!-Le señalo el caballero al shaman.

-o.o?-Así el shaman miro a un pequeño que se escondía entre sus piernas.

-…-El pequeño lo miro con unos grandes ojos kawakii.-¡Wa-ha-ha-ha!-Exclamo el pequeño llorando.

-¿Qué tienes niño?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño agachándose a su altura.-¿Dónde están tus padres?-Le pregunto con una amable sonrisa el shaman.

-No lo se…snif…snif…-Sollozaba el pequeño.-No encuentro a mi mami…-El pequeño niño se cayo de repente al ver al extraño caballero.

-o.o?-Bazòn al ver esa cara de inocencia del niño, supo que él podía verlo.

-¡¡Waw!!-Exclamo al ver a ese extraño ser.-Eres…-Se emocionaba el pequeño.

-¿Eh?-Yoh y el caballero se miraron extrañados.

-¡¡Eres un superhéroe!!-Dijo muy feliz el niño.-¡¡Eres un caballo!!-Le dijo con jubilo.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja.-Rió Yoh al oír como le había dicho a Bazòn.

-¿Caballo? Oye niño, yo no soy un caballo, yo soy un caballero.-Le explico apenado el espíritu.

-¡Ah!-Exclamo el niño.

-Mmmm…esto no esta bien solo me falta comprarle un ultimo obsequio a Len pero…-Miro al pequeño como de 4 años.-¿Cómo te llamas niño?-Le pregunto.

-Shijato.-Respondió con una sonrisa el pequeño.

-Lindo nombre.-Respondió el shaman.-Yo soy Yoh y el es Bazòn.-Le explico.

-¡¡Papi!!-Le dijo el pequeño abrasándolo por la pierna.

-Je-je, no me digas así.-Pucherio el shaman sabiendo que si Len lo hubiera oído de seguro lo mataba.

-…-

-Caballito.-Murmuro el niño señalando un caballo de esos a cuales les echas una moneda en la maquina y se mueven, junto con la música.

-¡Buena idea!-Exclamo Yoh al ver ese juguete de atracción.

-¿Qué idea se le ha ocurrido joven Yoh?-Pregunto Bazòn.

-Ji-ji-ji una muy buena.-Respondió el shaman con una amplia sonrisa.

-o.O???-

-.+.+.15 Minutos después.+.+.-

-¿Qué tal Bazòn?-Le preguntaba al espíritu quien estaba montado en un caballito junto al pequeño.

-No me pregunte eso joven Yoh.-Decía un poco molesto el caballero.

-Si¡¡viva, viva!!-Reía gustoso el pequeño.

-Espérenme aquí iré por aya.-Dijo señalando una tienda de flores.

-Como usted diga joven Yoh.-Se resigno el espíritu.

Yoh se marcho asía ese lugar, cuando de pronto frente al pequeño y al caballero fantasmal apareció una mujer muy preocupada con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-¡¡Shijato, mi pequeño bebé!!-Lloro la mujer abrasando a su pequeño con protección.

-¡¡Mami!!-Exclamo contento el pequeño.-Mira él me cuido.-Dijo señalando al espíritu pero la mujer no lo veía.

-No digas esas cosas mi amor, yo no veo a nadie.-Le dijo cargándolo y empezar a caminar.-Nunca mas me alejare de ti.-Le beso la frente al pequeño.

-¡¡Gracias Bazòn¡¡Eres mi superhéroe!!-Se despedía muy feliz el niño.

-.+.+.+.-

-Así que fuiste su héroe.-Le platicaba Yoh al espíritu.

-Ese niño era muy extraño.-Dijo resignado Bazòn.

-Si je-je, como me hubiera gustado que yo y Len pudiéramos tener un hijo.-Suspiro el shaman.

-Pero joven Yoh, el señorito Len no pude hacer eso.-Le dijo al peli-castaño.

-Lo se.-Dijo sin importancia el shaman entrando en la pensión.

-…-

-¡¡Ya regresamos!!-Exclamaba Yoh en la puerta de entrada sabiendo que Len lo recibiría.

-¡Yoh, ya era hora que dieras la cara, te e estado esperando desde hace horas!-Le reclamo el Chinito.

-Toma, te traje esto.-Le dijo en las manos un ramo de flores y lo beso en la mejilla.

-¡¿Para mi?!-Dijo muy apenado Len. Yoh nunca le había regalado tal cosa.-Que bonitas son…-Murmuro Len.-Se verán muy bien junto a la ventana de nuestra habitación.-Dijo llevándoselas a buscar un florero donde ponerlas.

-Buena idea joven Yoh, con eso distraerá al señorito Len para poder esconder los obsequios.-Le dijo el espíritu.

-Ji-ji, si fue una muy buena idea.-Sonrió Yoh.-Sabia que le encantarían; así no me regañara ji-ji.-Rió pícaro.

-…-

-¡¡Amo Yoh!!-Llego Amidamaru colgándosele del cuello a Yoh muy alegre con cascaditas en los ojos.

-je-je me extrañaste¿cierto?-pregunto el shaman.

-Pues párese que a mi no me extraño el señorito Len.-Lloriqueo Bazòn al ver que Len ni lo noto.

-.+.+.+.-

Horokeu estaba en su pasatiempo de estar sentado en el porche de la pensión, pensando y resignándose en olvidar las posibilidades de aprender a amar a Yoh; ya el corazón de este le pertenecía al Tao menor. Que irónico, pero cierto; ambos se amaban como dos tórtolos enamorados, pero ya su relación tenia un añito, meses y seguía floreciendo. Sus pensamientos fueron abruptamente interrumpidos al oír a los otros habitantes de la casa que regresaban de su paseo.

-.+.+.+.-

-¡¡No puedo creer que le pongas mas atención a ese tonto que a mi!!-Murmuraba exaltado el asakura mayor entrando a la sala de la pensión con Jun detrás de él.

-No te enfades él solo es mi amigo, nada mas.-Le explicaba Jun a su chico ya que este estaba muy molesto y celoso.

-Si como no.-Dijo con sarcasmo el shaman del fuego.-Y me puedes explicar por que "tú" amiguito intentaba seducirte. ¡¡Tú crees que no me di cuenta!!-Le reclamo.

-¿Seducirme?-Dijo con curiosidad la Tao.-¿Estas celoso?-Rió la joven viendo al chico.

-¿Y que si lo estoy?-Dijo molesto.-Tú eres mi novia, pero no te comportas como tal.-Le dijo airado.

-¡¡Tú eres igual!!-Le dijo igual de molesta la Tao mayor.-¡¡Yo no se si solo estas jugando con migo o que!!-Renegó la peli-verde.

La discusión de la pareja se oía por toda la pensión. Yoh y Len llagaron a ver a los dos shamanes ya que tenían problemas con sus celos.

-¡Que molestos son!-Dijo fríamente Len.-Hermana¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Pregunto el Tao menor.

-Vamos, no creo que sea para tanto.-Sonrió despreocupadamente Yoh dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano mayor.

-¡Jun me traiciona!-Dijo rápidamente Hao cruzándose de brazos.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-Gritaron Len, Yoh y especialmente Jun abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos viendo al shaman del fuego.

-¡¡Como te atreves a decir eso de mi hermana!!-El pirquito del cabello del Chinito empezó a crecer, al igual que una venita en su cabeza.

Yoh detuvo al Tao menor tomándolo desde atrás, antes de que se le tirara encima a Hao, por haber dicho eso de su hermana. El Asakura menor se fue con Len dejándolos solos.

-Len…-Murmuro Tao-Jun al oír como sus hermanito la defendía.-Así que eso crees de mi?-Lo miro ofendida.-¿Pensé que me amabas?-Le reclamo.

-¡Hums! Claro que te amo.-Se resigno el shaman a tranquilizarse.-Pero aun así no puedo perdonarte.-Le dijo serio.

-¡¿Perdonarme de que?!-Dijo cruzándose de brazos molesta y mirando al chico con seriedad.

-De coquetear con otro.-Le dijo descaradamente el shaman a la peli-verde.

-¡¿Qué?!-Se exalto.-Eres…¡¡¡¿ERES UN INSENSATO TONTO?!!!-Le grito muy molesta y furiosa Jun empezando a caminar yéndose de ahí.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le pregunto Hao ocultando la preocupación que tenia al perder a la joven.

-¡A un lugar donde no estés tú!-Le respondió sin importancia.

-Pero que locuras dices.-Chisto el Asakura.

-¡¡HAO ASAKURA, HEMOS TERMINADO!!-Le grito a todo pulmón la joven al shaman dejándolo despeinado.

-O.Ö!-El Asakura mayor abrió grande sus ojos al oír que le chica a quien él amaba lo estaba dejando.

-¡Ja! Ya volverá.-Murmuro Hao con malicia ocultando su preocupación, viendo a la joven irse. Él trato de ocultar su tristeza viendo la TV.

-Si que se pasaron.-Murmuro Horokeu pasando por el lugar de los hechos.

_**::CONTINUARÀ::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **¿Qué les pareció? Algo. Ji-ji-ji en fin ¿Qué ara ahora Hao-kun?¿Jun lo perdonara¿Yoh lograra su objetivo? Muchas mas sorpresas en el otro capitulo y si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews ahora salù…_

_**+.+.+.AGRADESIMEINTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE.+.+.+**_

_-+.YamiYugi, Matanue, Cata, Maynes, DevilGirl43, Unimos, Mucan, Yatsushiro y Calero.+.-_

_-¡¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews este capitulo no hubiera sido posible sin su ayuda muchas gracias mi gente!!-_


	3. Secreto, Celos y Felicidad

_**::NOTAS INICIALES:: **__¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza je-je, es que siempre quería continuarlo rápido pero siempre había algo que me interrumpía en fin, logre continuarlo; como dije me encanta este fic y no dejare de dejar de actualizarlo rápido, bueno casi. Yo se que no quieren que las parejas se separen, pero no se aflijan todo tiene un buen propósito ya lo verán no se arrepentirán. Ji-ji ahora sheken y dejar reviews…._

_**::¡MI CORAZÓN DICE QUE NO!::**_

_**.+.+.(HAOxJUN-YOHxLEN-YOHxHORO-LYSERGxLEN).+.+.**_

_**::CÁP.N°3: SECRETO, CELOS Y FELICIDAD::**_

…Yoh y Len estaban en su habitación…El peli-castaño trataba como siempre de tranquilizar a su Chinito ya que Hao lo había molestado por lo que le dijo a Jun.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso de mi hermana¿Creí que él la amaba?-Renegaba el Tao de pie.

-Y si la quiere; lo que pasa es que esta muy celoso.-Le dijo Yoh abrazándolo desde atrás.

-¡Eso no lo creo!-Renegó.-¿Si yo estuviera seduciendo a otro; tú me dirías lo mismo que le dijo Hao a mi hermana?-Preguntó el Chinito suavemente.

-Claro que no…-Respondió Yoh besándole la mejilla a su chico tiernamente.

-No te creo.-Le dijo seriamente Len girando su rostro.-¿Me dirás que quieres a otro?-Dijo triste.

-¡Jamás aria eso!-Le respondió rápidamente.-¿Cómo puedo demostrártelo¿Tirándome de un barranco?-Chisteo el peli-castaño.

-¡Buena idea!-Rió con maldad mirando al chico quien se sobresalto de inmediato.

-Je, je; ¿si eso quieres?-Dijo con nerviosismo el shaman.

-Solo bromeaba.-Sonrió el Tao. Se giro y abrazo al peli-castaño.-Talvez tengas razón; Hao esta celoso, por eso se comporta tan tonto.

El shaman de los ojos gatunos empezó a retroceder a su chico asía atrás; el Asakura menor colisiono con el borde del futòn y callo en el con Len encima suyo. Ambos rieron soltando risitas y se miraron fijamente sonrojados y se besaron; empezaron a quitarse las ropas que les molestaban y se acariciaban por doquier.

-¿Aun crees que no puedes demostrarme que no me abandonaras y cambiaras por otro?-Aclaro el Tao.

-Estoy en eso.-Rió el shaman besando con mucha pasión al Tao en los labios.

Tao-Len empezó a quitarle la ropa al moreno y empezara a bajar sus besos por el pecho de Yoh.

-.+.+.Con Jun.+.+.-

Esta estaba en su habitación llorando, le dolía el hecho de que su chico no confiara en ella. Como podía acusarla tan cruelmente, sabiendo que ella es solo para él. ¡Que dolor sentía! Le dolía tanto el corazón.

-Sabia que era una mala idea enamorarme de un chico menor que yo.-Sollozo.-Hemos terminado y… ¿Ahora que hago? Y mas con…-Dejo de hablar y se abrazo a si misma.

-¡Nesecito hablar con Yoh!-Dicho esto limpio sus lagrimas y se incorporo del futòn.

Se arreglo el cabello y se arreglo el vestido negro que portaba. Se fue en rumbo a buscar a su cuñado; yendo directo a la habitación Asakura-Tao.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¡Hola, Jun!-La saludo Horokeu quien la vio por los pasillos.-¿Cómo te sientes, después de liberarte de Hao?-Pregunto.

-¡Hola, Horo-Horo! Me siento más o menos, bueno creo que sabrás lo que paso bueno…-Bajo la mirada triste.

-¡Con ese secándolo no me sorprende que en El Salvador no se hayan dado cuenta!-Dijo.-¿Hao se paso, no?-Le pregunto el Usui con una extraña seriedad.

-Si pero lo que paso hace un rato, ya es cosa del pasado; parte de mis olvidos.-Sonrió afectadamente Jun.-¿Has visto a Yoh?-Le pregunto.

-Bueno. Yoh esta con Len; han de estar asiendo sus "cositas"-Se burlo el Ainu; bueno aparentaba ya que se sentía un poco molesto al pensar eso.

-¿Podrías llamarlo por mi?-Se sonrojo Jun e izo sonrojar al Ainu también.-¡Por favor!-Rogó.

-Si…si¡por supuesto!-Horokeu toco la puerta.-¡¡¡Yoh, abre nesecito que vengas!!!-Le llamo el Ainu.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Yoh dejo de besar a Len y miro así la puerta al oír que el Ainu lo llamaba con insistencia.

-Horo-Horo… ¿Qué querrá?-Susurro el shaman viendo a los ojos a su chico.

-¡No le hagas caso!-Len lo atrajo tomándolo por las mejillas besándolo nuevamente.-Además, ese es un tonto moleston.

-¿Pero si es algo importante?-Se incorporo el Asakura; aun estaba vestido al igual que Len.

-Rrrr, estupido de Horo-Saco su cuchilla.-¡Yo le abriré!-Se apresuro Len.

-¡Vamos Len no hagas eso!-Le miro despreocupadamente.-Primero pregunta le dijo Yoh.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!-Grito Len abriendo la puerta y apuntar con su cuchilla muy furioso. ¬.¬+

-¡Len!-Murmuro Jun al ver que su hermano menor le apuntaba con su cuchilla.

-¡¿HERMANA?!-Se sobresalto apenado el Tao menor.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le pregunto.

-Ja-ja-ja,-Se burlo Horo al ver que Len se había asustado.

-¡No me hagas matarte!-Le dijo con mucha molestia Len apuntándole con la cuchilla.

-¡Hola, Jun¿Qué se te ofrece cuñadita?-Le dijo y pregunto Yoh muy animado.

-Yoh…bueno¡¡Nesecito hablar con tigo!!-Rápidamente cogio al shaman por su mano y lo introdujo en la habitación de los dos jóvenes.

-¡¿Hermana que haces?!-El piquito de cabello de Len empezó a crecer ya que estaba muy molesto al ver lo que asía su hermana mayor; el Chinito estaba muy rojo.

-Déjala; Jun esta muy triste por lo que le paso y a recurrido a Yoh por que es el único que la puede ayudar.-Le dijo Horo muy seria a Len.

-…-Len solo miro la puerta de su habitación.-_"¿Qué tienes hermana?"_-Pensó Len sin saber el problema de su hermana mayor.-¡Vamonos!-Len y Horo-Horo comprendieron bien la situación y se fueron al primer piso; dejando a Jun e Yoh platicar.

-.+.+.+.+.-

La Taoista se sentó en la cama y trato de pensar bien lo que le iba a decir al Asakura menor.

-¿Ósea que tú y Hao terminaron su relación?-Pregunto el shaman.-¿Por qué?-Pregunto dudoso Yoh.

-Si, me e sentido muy mal; amo a tu hermano, pero él no párese amarme.-Se resigno la Tao.

-¡Rayos!-Exclamo el Asakura rascándose la cabeza.-Y yo creí que ustedes durarían hasta casarse.-Le dijo.

-Pero no fue así.-Se sonrojo levemente mirando al lado.-Él me dejo ir.-Sonrió con ironía.

-Je, je y yo que pensé que ustedes pronto me darían un sobrinito.-Se resigno.-Ahora eso es muy lejano.-Lloriqueo.

-De-De hecho yo…-Se sonrojo Jun y bajo su rostro mirando sus manos temblorosas en sus rodillas.

-¿Qué quieres decir¿Hao sabe de esto?-Le pregunto con intriga el shaman.

-No-no; Hao no sabe que yo-yo…-Tartamudeo apretando su vestido.

-¿Qué tú que?-Volvió a repetir Yoh.-¡¡¡No me digas que tú!!!-Reacciono ligero el shaman muy sorprendido.

-Si. Yo…yo…¡¡Estoy esperando un hijo de Hao¡¿Estoy embarazada?!-Le dijo rápidamente la joven muy roja.

-¡Baya; que sorpresa!-Dijo alegre Yoh al escuchar que si vería a su sobrino/a después de todo.

-No se lo pude decir a Hao y ahora ya terminamos; mi bebé y yo regresaremos a China. ¡No volveré nunca aquí!-Sollozo suavemente.

-¡¿Pero que dices?!-Le dijo el shaman algo molesto, se sentó junto a ella y le limpio las lágrimas.

-¡Todo estará bien!-La abrazo tiernamente, consolándola.

-¡No todo estará bien! Len no sabe de esto je-je de seguro querrá matar a Hao.-Sonrió débilmente la joven.

-Eso creo.-Sonrió Yoh.-No te preocupes; yo te ayudare pero prométeme no irte ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Le sonrió Jun con nostalgia.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-.+.+._Al día siguiente_.+.+.-

Yoh, Len, Hao, Lyserg y Horokeu; estaban en las aguas termales dándose un baño. El Asakura mayor paresia un poco molesto ya que no asía muchos comentarios, en cambio el peli-azul tallaba la espalda de Yoh mientras le daba pequeños besitos en las mejillas a su chico, el peli-castaño menor disfrutaba con gusto las carisias de su querido Chinito. Horo-Horo estaba incomodo viendo como Len se aprovechaba de la situación para molestarlo. Lyserg en cambio disfrutaba el baño. Todos tenían sus cosas en que pensar y entonces al Usui se le ocurrió algo:

-¿Qué tal si salimos esta noche a algún lugar; a una fiesterita?-Decía Horo muy animado sabiendo que Jun estaba triste tenia que hacer algo para quitar esos ánimos apagados.

-¡Buena idea Horo¿Qué opinan ustedes?-Les preguntaba Yoh a Hao y a los hermanos Tao.

-Por mi esta bien.-Respondió Hao sin importancia.-Será bueno, conocer chicas.-Dijo el Asakura mayor.

-Claro que iré Yoh.-Sonrió con sarcasmo.-Estaría bien, bailar un poco y divertirnos.-Se rió Hao.

-Yo también iré, no dejare que bayas sin mi, no puedo dejarte solo.-Le miro burlón.

-¡Fabuloso!-Sonrió Horo.-Entonces será a las 7:00 en punto, el que no este preparado, ay se queda.-Se burlo Horo.

-¡¡Si!!-Todos quedaron de acuerdo en que quedarían en esa hora; todos se estaban preparando. Jun fue a comprar algo que ponerse para salir en la noche necesitaba despejar su mente y olvidar por un momento la tristeza de su corazón.

-¡Ahora métete al agua podrías sacarle un ojo a alguien!-Le renegó Len a Horo ya que a este se la había caído la toalla y estaba desnudo, y lo peor es que se había puesto de pie.

-¡¡AY!!-Se metió rápidamente Horo al agua esta solo dejar sus ojos y sus mejillas sonrojadas, al ver la función que había hecho.

Los shamanes e pusieron a reír al ver a Horokeu muy apenado, ya que nunca había estado desnudo frente a Hao y Lyserg y eso lo incomodaba un poco.

-.+.+.+.+.-

…_Con Hao_...

Se ponía una camisa color negro y pantalón roja y pantalón negro; se miraba estupendo.

-¿Ya estas listo? Ji, ji, ji.-Le hablo Yoh semi recostado en la puerta de la habitación del castaño. Este llevaba una camisa color negra de mangas dobladas desabrochada y un pantalón verde oscuro, se miraba muy atractivo.

-¡Claro que si! Esta será una buena noche.-Se burlo.-Pondré celosa a Jun y volverá con migo.-Dijo malvadamente.

-Esa no es la manera en que debes llegar a Jun.-Le dijo serio.-¿Y si ella ya no te ama y se busca a otro¿Qué harás Hao?

-Le dijo.

-¡Ja! Eso es imposible, ella es incapaz de hacer eso, yo la conozco.-Sonrió con malicia.

-Mmmm…bueno tú tendrás que verla, para saber si los demás chicos no la miraran como tú la vez.-Le Chisteo.

-¿A que te refieres?-Le miro con enfado.-¡¿Qué tiene Jun?!-Grito molesto.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji-ji-Se marcho el joven de ahí viendo lo enfado que había quedado su hermano mayor.

-R-r-r-r-r no puedo creer lo que me dice.-Rechino sus dientes.-_"Jun"_-Pensó.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Los 4 shamanes junto a la Taoista esperaban a Hao en la puerta de entrada y salida.

El shaman peli-largo llego bajando por las escaleras; los demás no se había dado cuenta. Hao se detuvo en cero al ver a la Taoista, se sorprendió mucho. Jun iba vestido con un vestido negro de paletones, color y muy apegado al cuerpo; de amarre en la espalda, sin mangas estilo tubo. Zapatos negros de hebilla de tacón delgado y un poco alto; sus cabellos verdes sueltos, medio recogidos con un ganchito celeste con rosa, su pintura en los labios rosa, la asían verse como un sueño para cualquier hombre y Hao-Kun no era la esepción.

-_"Yoh tenia razón, Jun se ve muy linda; que dijo se ve muy hermosa"_-Pensó atontado Hao.

Cuando sus deseos y disimulo, para no hacer notar la reacción que tubo al ver a su ex-novia como un ángel; llego y paso entre los shamanes, abrió la puerta y salio, dejando a todos loco.

-¿Y ahora que mosca le pico?-Dijo Horo-Horo viendo a sus demás amigos. Este llevaba camisa de mangas cortas color celeste y pantalón azul negro, me miraba igual de sexy.

-Sea lo que aya sido, tenemos que irnos ya.-Len también salio de la casa. El Chinito llevaba una camisa roja de mangas cortas desabrochada y debajo llevaba una camisa negra ajustada a u pecho, pantalón color negro, se miraba prácticamente sexy y muy seductor.

-Otro igual.-Susurro fastidiado Horo, saliendo tras el peli-azul, quien empezó a peliarse con él.

-¡Vamos Yoh y Jun apresurémonos!-Les dijo Lyserg animado. Este llevaba camisa manga larga color amarilla y pantalón negro, se miraba muy sexy y tentador.

-No te preocupes Jun, Hao se fijo en ti.-Le dijo relajado Yoh a su amigo quien se sonrojo.

-¡Pensé que no le importaba!-Toco su mejilla sonrojada.-Démonos prisa, si no nos dejaras.-Le dijo al chico quien le sonrió.

Por todo el camino Horo y Len iban de vez en cuando discutiendo, Lyserg los iba deteniendo sin lograrlo mucho, mientras que Yoh y Jun se la pasaban bien conversando, mientras que Hao miraba de reojo a la peli-verde, ya que el iba atrás; se sonrojaba de vez en cuando.

Buscaron una Discoteca y entraron sentándose en una mesa para 5…

-¡Espera, no!-Una chica invito a el Tao menor a bailar aunque se rehusó, la joven lo tomo por el brazo y lo levanto de la mesa.

-Len… (TTxTT).-Yoh lloriqueo al ver que se llevó su chico.

-No te preocupes Yoh, él estará bien.-Le sonrió Lyserg. Pero en esos precisos instantes una chica invito también al peli-verde; este no se pudo librar de la chica ya que le insistía mucho en que bailaran.

-Creo que estará bien.-Se resigno.-Espero que no se tarde.-Se relajo un poco.

-¡Vamos Yoh, no te desanimes!-Le reconforto Jun.-Además…-No pudo seguir ya que un chico la interrumpió.

-¿Quieres bailara con migo?-Le sonrió el chico de pelo negro y piel blanca; era muy alto y atractivo.

-…-La joven se sonrojo y sonrió.-Si.-Respondió con mucha seguridad. Se levanto y se fue con él.

-¿Qué pasa¡Yo no estoy pintado!-Renegó Hao. Horo-Horo e Yoh se miraron y se pusieron a reír.

-¿Hao, estas celoso?-Le pregunto Yoh con relajación.-Jun párese estar feliz en estos momentos ya le asía faltar salir un poco.-Le dijo sereno.

-A mi se rehace que ya se consiguió a otro, se ve muy contenta.-Chisteo Horo viendo como el chico tomaba a Jun por la cintura con delicadeza.

-¡¡Cállense!!-Se molesto Hao golpeando la mesa con enfado; se incorporo y se fue a buscar a una chica o algo.

-Esta celoso.-Se volvieron a ver Horo e Yoh con resignación.

No paso mucho para que una chica invitara al peli-castaño a bailar, sin más remedio Yoh acepto ya que a Len aun no lo soltaba la chica con quien bailaba. Hao igual aya barias opciones ya que las chicas no se les resistían. Solo faltaba Horokeu-Usui.

-¡Todos tienen pareja menos yo!-Lloriqueo el peli-celeste viendo a sus amigos.

De repente una chica se acerco al Ainu y le llamo la atención, tocándole el hombro suavemente.

-Disculpe usted.-Le dijo la joven con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Si, si quiero bailar!-La tomo rápidamente de la mano y con agilidad se incorporo jalando a la chica y llevarla a la pista de baile.

-¡No, espere¡Yo solo quería saber donde vendían golosinas!-La joven se sonrojo y asusto.

No le quedo de otra que bailara con el Ainu. Hao paresia molesto al ver a sus chica en brazos de otro; como era un bloque de música romántica, el joven peli-negro tenia muy abrazada a la Taoista, esta asía pequeñas fuerzas para no dejar que el chico la abrazara mucho, solo quería darle un poco de celos a Hao, además ella también estaba celosa de ver al Asakura mayor abrazando a otra, y mas por que el shaman del fuego le daba carisias provocativas a la joven con quien bailaba. Ambos se estaban poniendo celosos. Yoh también estaba celoso, la chica no quería soltar a Len lo abrasaba mucho e intentaba besarlo pero el Chinito la alejaba; Len no se diga, estaba igual o peor que Yoh de celoso, la joven que bailaba con su koi. Tenía las manos en las bolsas traseras del pantalón del Asakura menor, pero Yoh estaba tan concentrado en Len que ni se daba cuenta de eso, la chica estaba recostada en su pecho y le dio un pequeño beso en el cuello al moreno.

-_"¡Tonta resbalosa; ese trasero me pertenece! Como no se da cuenta Yoh que esa boba se lo quiere comer!"_-Pensaba con una muy fría mirada viendo a la joven y a su koi.

-_"¡Esa niña quiere morder a mi Len¡Rayos! Como no se da cuenta Len de que lo quiere secuestrar¡¡Kami-Sama¡Ruego por que esto termine ya!_-Pensaba Yoh molesto y lloriqueando.

Horo-Horo la pasaba bien con la joven; aunque esta solo quería estar con sus amigas, pero el Ainu no la soltaba. Lyserg si disfrutaba de la compañía de una chica agradable.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Después de tener una buena noche para algunos; los shamanes iban por la calle. Yoh y Len se miraban de reojo por la calle, se rozaban los dedos de las manos con ternura pero disimuladamente. Horo y Lyserg estaban felices; Hao estaba enojado ya que Jun no dejaba de hablar del chico que conoció.

-Toshy me ha invitado a salir el día de mañana y me pidió el número de mi celular.-Sonreía la joven. -¡Es un chico muy agradable!-Dijo posando sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-_"¡¿Cómo se atreve ese tonto gusano?!"_-Apretó una llama en su mano con mucho enfado al oír que su chica tendría una cita con otro chico.

-¡Al fin llegamos!-Murmuro feliz Len al ver que llegaron ala pensión Asakura-Tao. Sin pensarlo dos beses; Tao-Len abrazo a Yoh por el brazo.-No me gusto como te abrasaba esa chica…-Le susurro con suavidad el peli-azul con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-A mi tampoco me gusto como esa chica te quería besar…-Le murmuro el Asakura menor abrasándolo con amor.

-Se quieren mucho.-Sonrió Diethel al ver a sus dos amigos muy enamorados.

-_"¡Enrollon de Len!"_-Pensó Horo molesto al ver como Len abrasaba con protección a su koi.

Todos entraron ala pensión; Jun a su habitación, Hao a la sala a ver TV, Lyserg a las aguas termales, Horo-Horo a la cocina. Yoh iba con Len agarrados de la mano subiendo las escaleras e ir directo a su habitación.

-Yoh…-Susurro Len viendo como Yoh le sonreía con felicidad.

Llegaron a su habitación y entraron a ella. Mientras Len cerraba la puerta Yoh se quito la camisa y se fue acercando al Chinito hasta abrazarlo por detrás metiéndole las manos por la camisa negra al chico levantándosela un poco para acariciarle el pecho blanco al shaman peli-azul.

-Sabia que tenias algo planeado cuando me trajiste hasta aquí…-Murmuro Len sonrojado tomando las manos de Yoh.

-Mmmm…y aun así me dejaste…-Le susurro Yoh besándole el cuello al chico con suaves mordisco seductores, sus manos se fueron asiendo mas traviesas y fueron bajando por el pecho y abdomen el Chinito esta tocar su ombligo y llegar al cincho del pantalón del Tao. Ante el gemido suave de Len; este sintió como Yoh le desabrochaba el cincho y le habría el pantalón un poco para que su mano siguiera su recorrido introduciendo su mano por el bóxer de Len y acariciar el miembro de este con suavidad y luego con fuerza.

-¡Ah!-Len soltó un gemido sonoro, sonrojándose mas fuerte.-Yoh… ¡Ah!... ¡No hagas eso!-Le dijo con agitación.

Pero Yoh no izo caso; tenían mucho tiempo que no lo asían, siempre alguien los interrumpía y de verdad quería hacerlo; se sintió muy celoso al ver s u amado chico en posesión de alguien mas. Eso asía crecer sus deseos más por Len. Prácticamente el Tao menor, pensaba igual, de verdad sentía demasiado deseo por que su shaman lo hiciera suyo como siempre lo asían.

-Creo que no nos ara daño solo tocarnos y besarnos…-Murmuro Len sacando la mano de Yoh de su pantalón y girarse para confrontarlo y besarlo con mucha lentitud jugando con la lengua de este, saboreando la de Yoh cuando la sintió explorar su boca.

Len fue empujando a Yoh esta el futòn y como lo había hecho ya una vez lo aria colisionar con la el y así paso.

-¿Juegas mucho con migo?-Le pregunto Yoh al ver a Len le gustaba verlo colisionar con la futòn y quedar él encima suyo.

-Eso a ti no a de importarte.-Le murmuro con malicia Len quitándose la camisa roja, dejándose solo la camisa sin mangas color negro. Pero Yoh empezó a atraer a Len para besarlo en el cuello, en cambio Len prosiguió a desabrochar el pantalón de Yoh con un poco de lentitud para hacer gemir a Yoh y lo consiguió. El Asakura subió un poco la camisa de Len hasta dejar descubierto los pezones de este, empezó a besarlos como asiéndole cosquillas.

-Deja…eso…-Se sonrojo Len evitando reírse ya que eso lo estremecía.

Pero el shaman peli-castaño no le volvió a hacer caso; empezó a lamer y a succionar los pezones de Len hasta hacerlos ponerse rojos….

**_::CONTINUARÀ??::_**

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__Ja-ja que les pareció?? Pobres de Yoh y Len. ¿Qué ara Jun ahora¿Hao podrá pedirle perdón¿Jun saldrá con Toshy¿Yoh y Len podrán hacerlo¿Dejare de hablar tanto? Bueno en fin el otro capitulo será bueno ji-ji habrá fiesta y mucho mas!! Si les gusto dejar reviews y si no les gusto dejar reviews¡No se preocupen aun falta para que Yoh y Len se separen! Salù _

_**::AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE::**_

_-.+.-Senshi Hisaki Raven, Tacoma40, Kuribool, Matanue, Na, Milo, Kuj, Marsol-2006, Marynes, Anny, Konohamaru.-.+.-_

_-¡¡Muchas gracias este fic no se hubiera hecho sin su ayuda!!- _


	4. ¡Fiesta!

_**::NOTAS INCIALES::**__ ¡Hola´s! Shaman King, no me pertenece, ni sus personajes…perdón por la tardanza, pero siempre que quería seguir el fic me enfocaba en otro y este lo guardaba para después, pero bien aquí tienen su recompensa de un capitulo sumamente largo, espero que lo disfruten, es totalmente YohxLen, además de que verán algunas parejas; ocurrirá de todo y sobre todo habrá mucho amor, cursilería y sobre todo el sentimiento que Yoh siente por Len y viceversa, en fin, espero que lo disfruten y dejar reviews…Ahora sheken. Este fic, me lo dedico a mi, en mi cumpleaños numero 21, que los cumplí, el 14 de noviembre. (¡Que pena) n))n_

_**::MI CORAZON DICE QUE NO::**_

_**.+.+.(HAOxJUN-YOHxLEN-YOHxHORO-LYSERGxLEN).+.+.**_

_**::CAP.Nº4¡FIESTA!::**_

Había pasado una semana desde que Hao y Jun rompieron su relación; La Taoista se sentía un poco mejor conversando con el Asakura menor, eso la tranquilizaba un poco, pero el hecho de que el bebé estaba creciendo en su interior sin que Hao se diera cuenta; era algo muy doloroso para ella. Pero tenia que ser fuerte y salir adelante por ese pequeño ser que se formaba en su vientre. En cambio había encontrado un nuevo amigo llamado: Toshy-Matzumara; este chico era un año mayor que ella y eso paresia agradarle a la Taoista. En cambio con Hao, estaba que se moría de los celos en ver a su ex-novia con otro; eso no le gustaba y de hecho siempre los espiaba cuando salían no permitiría que ese joven le quitara a su chica Ya que Hao leyó la mente de Toshy y paresia que este tenia intenciones de conquistar a la shaman.

-.+.+.+.+.-

,+,+,+Viernes, en la mañana+,+,+,

Len dormía en su futón que compartía con Yoh. Después de que fueron a la discoteca y desearon un poco de intimidad, no pudieron conseguir su objetivo ya que accidentalmente Jun y Lyserg entraron ala habitación de los shamanes; ahora el Chinito trancaba bien la puerta de su habitación.

-…-Se estiro en futón al oír el despertador; aun tenia sueño pero tenia que ir a estudiar, así que abrió sus amarillentos ojos dejándoles ver la luz de un nuevo día.

Estaba acostado del lado izquierdo, con la sabana enredada alrededor de su pecho y rodillas; su expresión era serena. Su pecho desnudo mostraba su tatuaje de la Dinastía-Tao que le habían marcado. Andaba un pantalón morado para dormir.

Con sus manos aun sin girarse buscaba la morena piel de su chico, pero por mas que aruñaba las sabanas no paresia tocarlo y eso le extraño y rápidamente se incorporo sentándose.

-¿Yoh?-El shaman de China se extraño al no ver a su chico en el futón; ya que Yoh no era de las personas que se levantan temprano y menos sin su ayuda.

-¿A dónde se abra metido este tonto?-Murmuro Len revolviéndose los cabellos con aburrimiento.-Iré a darme un baño…-Susurro incorporándose para ir a buscar lo necesario para su baño.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Unos momentos bastaron para que el Tao menor saliera de la habitación por una toalla en su mano junto con un cepillo de dientes.

-Espero que no sea una bromas suya por que si no me escuchara.-Murmuraba Len entrado a la habitación.-¡Oh¿Me comento que tenia alguna tarea temprano y yo no le escuche?-Analizaba el Chinito sobre la situación de su koi.

-Bueno no importa al fin él puede cuidarse.-Aparento indiferencia Len, pero estaba un poco confundido.

Se desvistió y metió a la regadera, el agua empezó a jugar con sus cabellos azulados y su piel blanca.

-¡Esta un poco fría!-Exclamo con suavidad al sentir un poco helada el agua y sus mejillas se pusieron levemente sonrojadas.

-…-

-¡Buenos días, joven Len!-Len se tapo la boca para no gritar al ver a Amidamaru quien salio de la pared con rapidez asustando al Chinito.

-¿Tú de nuevo?-Un tic se formo en el ojo izquierdo del Tao menor viendo al samurai.

-Je-je; si soy yo.-Se rasco la cabeza el espíritu con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

-Déjame adivinar: Yoh se fue con Bazón a la Universidad y tú iras con migo cierto?-Le miro con mirada fría.

-…Si.-Murmuro Amida. Con resignación y cascaditas en los ojos.

-Bien;-Suspiro igual de resignado Len.-Espero que no le estés cubriendo alguna sinvergüenzada a Yoh, por que tú y Bazón me las van a pagar muy cara.-Le miro con cinismo.

-¡No como cree!-Respondió rápidamente el espíritu.

-Entonces espérame en la cocina.-Le dijo Len con seriedad.

-¡Como usted diga!-Sonrió el espíritu.

-¡¡AHORA LARGO DE AQUÍ, IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!!-Saco a Amida. De una gran patada del baño.

-…-

Ya terminado su baño después de tanta cosa Len se arreglaba, frente al espejo que estaba en su habitación. Ya listo salio en rumbo a la cocina. Toda paresia tan callado, no había nadie en la pensión Asakura-Tao y eso le extraño mucho.

-Amidamaru¿En donde están todos?-Le pregunto el Chinito al espíritu.

-El amo Yoh anda por la Universidad.-Hablo.-El joven Lyserg y el Joven Horo-Horo, decidieron ir al centro a comprar algunas cosas.-Siguió hablando el samurai y Len solo escuchaba.-Y el joven Hao bueno… ¡No se donde este!, pero la señorita Jun salio con su nuevo amigo.-Le respondió las preguntar al Tao menor.

-¡Ya veo!-Suspiro.-Todos tienen sus cosas y a mi me ignoraron.-Murmuro con desagrado.-Yoh no te dejo algún recado para mi?-Le pregunto esperanzado el chico.

-No.-Respondió el samurai negando con la cabeza.-Solo le dejo su desayuno hecho, ahí en la mesa.-Le señalo en espíritu un plato que estaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-…-El shaman solo suspiro y se sentó en la mesa y empezó a comer lo que su Yoh le había preparado.

-¡Necesito enseñarle a Yoh a preparar comida China!-Murmuro comiendo, con un codo en la mesa, sosteniendo su blanca mejilla.

-.+.+.+.+.-

,+,+,+Ya en la Tarde+,+,+,

Yoh regresaba de estudiar con mucha resignación junto con el espíritu del caballero que paresia igual de resignado.

-Nos costo mucho Bazón.-Le murmuro Yoh al espíritu.

-Si, quien diría que preparar la fiesta del señorito Len fuera tan complicado.-Murmuro el espíritu rascándose la cabeza.

-¡Pero todo vale la pena si es por mi koi!-Sonrió Yoh sonrojándose levemente, asiendo sonrojar a Bazón.

-¡Tiene razón, joven Yoh!-Lo apoyo el espíritu.-Espero que los demás hayan podido compara las demás cosas.-Dijo recordando que sus amigos habían salido a comparar los adornos de la fiesta que se celebraría el día de mañana.

-Esperemos que si lo hayan eso.-Exclamo Bazón con esperanzas.

Al llegar a la pensión; Yoh encontró a todos sus amigos quienes si compraron todo lo necesario para la fiesta.

-¡Yo se lo dije Yoh, pero Horo-Horo no me quiso escuchar!-Le decía Lyserg a el peli-castaño al ver que en unos de las bolsas de compras estaban unas botellas de saké.

-¡Una vez al año no hace daño!-Murmuro Horo con burla.-Además será una buena ocasión, para aprovechar tomar algo bueno; además somos personas mayores. ¿Qué podría pasar?-Murmuro Horo con seguridad.

-Mmmm…creo que tienes razón Horo.-Analizo Yoh.-Pero para quienes no quieran beber comprare gaseosas, dudo que Len me regañe por beber pero él entenderá que es por su celebración de cumpleaños.-Dijo Yoh feliz.

-¡Es muy lindo de tu parte, celebrar el cumpleaños de Len!-Le agradeció la Tao mayor.

-Tú sabes que lo amo mucho y esto solo es una pequeña forma de decirle que me importa mucho.-Se sonrojo levemente Yoh rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena.

-_"¡Ay, si! Si no fuera por que Yoh me pidió que lo ayudara; no estaría asiendo esto para ese amargado. ¡Que suerte tiene!"_-Pensaba Horokeu con resignación al oír lo que el Asakura menor exclamaba.

-¡Escúchame Jun, para ti comprare unas gaseosas!-Le dijo Yoh a su cuñada.

-Si, se a que te refieres.-Le respondió la chica sabiendo que por el bebé en su vientre no podía tomar saké.

-¿Tienes miedo Jun?-Alzo una ceja el Ainu al ver que la Tao no tomaría sake si en ocasiones anteriores si lo asía.

-Solo digamos que alguien me lo impide.-Sonrió la chica con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Te refieres a Hao?-Le preguntó el Ingles sabiendo sobre la situación de su amiga.

-¿Eh?-La Tao se puso muy roja como un tomate y jugo con dos de sus dedos.

-Ji, ji, ji-Rió Yoh al saber por que Jun se comportaba así; no era ni mas ni menos que por el bebé que llevaba en su interior la chica.

-¿Miren quien habla¡El niño mimado!-Apareció Hao, bajando las escaleras con su mirada fría.

-¡Hao!-Renegó Diethel al oír como le había dicho el shaman del fuego.

-¿Qué ocurre Hao?-Le pregunto con aburrimiento Horo a su amigo.

-Que me párese bien que hayas comprado saké para celebrar.-Sonrió con malicia.

-Como dice aquel dicho:-Murmuro Hao mirando de reojo a Jun. -_'¡Trasero fondeado no tiene dueño!_ _'_-Dijo con burla el Asakura mayor riendo con diversión.

-¡Espero que no te baya a salir al revés!-Le renegó Horo-Horo con una gran vena roja en su frente.

-¡Aquí el único pervertido eres tú!-Le renegó Lyserg ofendido.

-¡Bah! De nada te sirve fingir educación;-Le miro con diversión.-¿A caso crees que no se, sobre tu interés por Marion? Nichrom me lo contó todo-Le exclamo riendo con picardía Hao. -¿Me cuentas tus fantasías con ella?-Chisteo.

-…-Lyserg abrió sus ojos muy grandes y su boca se abrió de par en par y se sonrojo como un tomate; humo empezó a emerger de su violento sonrojo al ver que lo habían descubierto.

-¡Baya y yo que te asía el santo!-Murmuro Horo viendo con desconfianza a su amigo peli-verde.

-¡Jah! tu tampoco te libras Horokeu…-Le sonrió Hao con demasiada maldad.

-…-El Ainu se puso nervioso y un sonrojo algo fuerte adorno sus mejillas.-¡No te atrevas!-Le susurro Horo viendo de reojo a Yoh quien alzo una ceja esperando el oír quien era el sueño erótico del peli-celeste.

-¿Qué tal si te lo describo?-Le miro con diversión y le hecho mirada a su hermano gemelo.

-¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!-Rápidamente Horo se le tiro encima a Hao tapándole la boca. Estaba muy sonrojado, demasiado.

Mientras Yoh disfrutaba viendo como Horokeu le tapaba la boca a su hermano gemelo, no se daba cuenta de que el Ainu, lo amaba a él.

-.+.+.+.+.-

En cambio el Chinito; regresaba junto con Amidamaru, iban comiéndose una paleta de leche, una cada quien.

-Mmmm… ¡Esta paleta sabe algo extraño!-Murmuraba el espíritu saboreando tal delicia.

-No te quejes solo es leche.-Le murmuro Len sin ponerle mucha importancia.-¡No seas gustoso!-Le dijo.

-No soy gustoso es solo que esto sabe muy bien.-Dijo el samurai en pucheros.

-…-Len sonrió divertido.

-Debo de admitirlo, no eres tan mala compañía.-Le dijo Len a Amidamaru sin mirarlo solo siguiendo caminando, pero el samurai si lo vio con intriga.

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, usted es tan bueno como el amo Yoh.-Le sonrió el espíritu y el Chinito sonrió con malicia.

-Esperemos que Yoh este ya en casa, estoy un poco molesto con él; prácticamente siento que ya no me presta mucha atención como antes.-Suspiro.

-Por supuesto que el amo Yoh ya a de estar en casa, esperándolo con su siempre sonrisa y lo recibirá tan bien como siempre.-Le animo el samurai.

-Eso espero, por que si no, espero que no este por lo menos con Horo-Horo.-Renegó Len.

-¿A que se refiere?-Pregunto el samurai al oír eso del Ainu.

-A que el tonto de Horo-Horo esta enamorado de "mi" Yoh.-Murmuro con rabia el shaman.-Esto que te estoy diciendo tiene que permanecer en secreto; si Yoh lo sabe no se como mirara a ese bobo si sabe que siente algo por él, y eso no lo permitiré.-Murmuro con frialdad el Chinito.

-¡Eso si me sorprendió!-Murmuro Amidamaru con su mano en su mentón.

-Si, espero que no se lo cuentes a nadie; ni a Yoh-Kun¿entendiste?-Le miro con desconfianza.

-Como usted diga, yo se que usted…-Mejor no quiso seguir por que si le decía a Len que por que él era celoso, no le gustaba ver a Yoh con Horo.

-¿Qué yo que, Amidamaru?-Murmuro Len casi en el portón de la pensión.

-¡Solo que usted es mejor que el joven Horo-Horo!-Murmuro rápidamente Amida. Sabiendo que casi se mete en problemas con el Tao menor.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro Len sin creerle.

-…-

Sin más que platicar, llegaron por fin a la pensión Asakura-Tao donde deseguro encontrarían al Asakura menor. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Hao viendo la televisión junto con Horo-Horo; sintió alivio al ver que su koi. No estaba con el Ainu. No se fijo de concentrado que iba que choco con Diethel.

-¡Cuidado!-Murmuro Len con molestia.

-¡Lo siento!-Murmuro Lyserg rascándose la cabeza.-¿Por qué tan distraído?-Le pregunto el peli-verde.

-¿Dónde esta Yoh?-Le dijo sin chistear.

-Ya veo.-Analizo el shaman.-Anda con Jun por el centro.-Le respondió con una sonrisa el chico peli-verde.

-…-El Chinito no dijo nada solo suspiro resignado.-Bueno entonces tendré la tarde para mi solo.-Murmuro Len.

-¿Quieres que conversemos un poco?-Le pregunto Lyserg con una amable sonrisa.

-Si no me queda de otra.-Respondió Len.

-…-

Caminaron asía el patio de la casa y se sentaron a pocos centímetros lejos del otro; en el fino porche de madera de la pensión. Había sido una buena idea, conversar un poco; pensaba el Chinito, además estar solo ya no era su pasatiempo. Además conversar con Lyserg no le molestaba tanto como hablar con Horo o con Hao.

-¿Sabes…?-Empezó a murmurar el shaman Ingles. -Tú e Yoh son una gran pareja, los admiro mucho.-Le sonrió.

-Si.-Sonrió el Chinito recordando que era verdad eso.-Yoh, y yo hemos logrado durar un buen año.-Rió con malicia el chico.

-¡Eso es algo muy bueno!-Le respondió el peli-verde sonriéndole con sinceridad.-Hasta parecen estar casados.-Le murmuro.

El Chinito se sonrojo levemente, como que oír eso le había alegrado mucho el corazón. Se oía tan bien; pero era tan lejano. Sus padres nunca se los habían permitido; aunque eso no les dio importancia en lo absoluto ya que no nesecitaban estar casados para estar juntos como pareja; si era más que suficiente el gran amor que se demostraban cada día.

-¿Len…?-Le murmuro Lyserg al ver que el Chinito estaba centrado en sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh?-Reacciono el chico peli-azul.-Mi padre y los abuelos de Yoh se opusieron a nuestra unión como casados; aunque mi madre y mi abuelo estuvieron de acuerdo al igual que el padre de Yoh.-Murmuro con algo de rencor el chico.

-Eso no es bueno; no entienden que tú e Yoh ya son una familia. Deberían tener una chispita de conciencia.-Se molesto un poco Lyserg al oír eso.

-¡Bah! Eso ya no me importa mucho. Amo a mi Asakura, y ellos no podrán hacer nada por separarnos.-Dijo Len con aires de valentía.

-Me alegro mucho que pienses así de positivo.-Le dijo seguridad el shaman Ingles.

-Espero que el día que me enamore al igual que tú; espero que mi pareja sea, así como tú de cariñoso y comprensivo.-Le dijo sinceramente.

-¡Hey!-Murmuro Len muy rojo y con su piquito de cabello crecido.-¡¡¡No soy un afeminado!!!-Se molesto Len cruzándose de brazos.

-Je-je; no te molestes yo no quise expresarme así, solo es que me gusta como eres de simpático con Yoh, si que te cambio mucho.-Le dijo Lyserg rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, adoro a Yoh, pero no todo el tiempo soy así con él; le cuesta mucho estudiar, se la pasa haraganeando al vez de entrenar conmigo.-Relato el Chinito.-No saca buenas notas, quiere estar siempre manoseándome en la cocina.-Respondió con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Son peleas de novios, Yoh siempre a sido despreocupado; pero cuando se trata de ti se lo toma muy enserio.-Rió el Ingles.

-¡Ha¡Quizás por eso y mas me gusta!-Sonrió el Chinito.-Pero últimamente se ha alejado un poco de mi desde que Hao y mi hermana rompieron su relación.-Respondió con seriedad.

-No creas eso.-Le murmuro Lyserg sabiendo la razón por que Yoh se mantenía un poco distante con el Tao menor.

-Yoh, y yo siempre nos vamos juntos a la Universidad pero hoy ni siquiera me dejo un recado.-Le dijo un poco triste.

-Siento como que quizás ya se enamoro de alguien más y ahora ya no me hace caso a mí.-Respondió con resignación Len.

-¿Será por que tenia algún examen o una prueba?-Le pregunto Lyserg con intriga pero disimulando.

-¡Como crees! Siempre que tiene alguna prueba se levanta tarde, y esta mañana me sorprendió mucho el no verlo en nuestro futón, ni mucho menos en la casa.-Se recostó de espaldas Len en el suelo de madera, apoyando sus brazos doblados detrás de su cabeza.

-Mmmm…Algo te tiene que decir¿no?-Le respondió Diethel con serenidad.-Tú lo conoces mejor que nadie.-Le murmuro nuevamente.

-Je; eso no lo dudo.-Sonrió con malicia el Chinito.

No siguieron conversando ya que se oyó la voz muy alegre de Yoh quien se anunciaba en la entrada de la pensión; eso izo hacer que el Chinito se incorporara nuevamente, sentándose. Lyserg sonrió viendo la reacción de Len.

-Lo vez, ya regreso.-Le murmuro Lyserg incorporándose.-¿Iras a saludarlo? o ¿esperaras aquí a que el venga?-Le pregunto Lyserg amablemente.

-¡Pues si de verdad me quiere, me buscara!-Le dijo con sonrisa maliciosa el Chinito recostándose en un poste de madera de la pensión que estaba junto a él.

-Bien.-Le sonrió por última vez Lyserg, dejando solo a Len para que Yoh y él disfrutaran solos.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¡Hola, amigos!-Murmuraba Yoh en la en la sala viendo a Horo y a Hao, quienes miraban la TV.

-¿Qué traes de bueno?-Le pregunto Hao; aunque le echaba ojo a Jun quien se dispuso a ir a su habitación a probarse la ropa que compro.

-Solo un poco de ropa.-Respondió despreocupadamente Yoh.-¿Han visto a mi koi?-Les pregunto con una amplia sonrisa infantil.

-No.-Respondieron ambos chicos.

-¡Hola, Yoh!-Llego Lyserg también a la sala.

-¡Hola, Lyserg¿Has visto a Len?-Le pregunto con esperanzas.

-Claro.-Le sonrió.-Esta en el patio de atrás.-Le dijo señalándole por donde estaba.

-¡Gracias!-Corrió rápido el peli-castaño directo donde su chico.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Len miraba unas pequeñas gotas de agua que empezaban a caer del cielo. Tan suavemente; cerró sus ojos tratando de solo dejarse llevar por el ambiente. De pronto sintió unas suaves y calidas manos deslizarse por entre su cuello para terminar descansando en su pecho.

-Hola…-Susurro el shaman peli-castaño abrazando a su chico, posando su mentón en el hombro del Chinito.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le pregunto con algo de molestia y suavidad.-No me dejaste recado con nadie.-Le reclamo.

-Je-je; bueno veras.-Se excuso el shaman rascándose la cabeza nervioso.-Fui con Jun de compras, te estuve esperando pero nunca llegabas, entonces Jun me pidió que saliera con ella. je.je, no le pude decir que no.-Le dijo.

-Entiendo.-Murmuro seriamente.-Tú tienes tu libertad de salir, de no estar siempre amarrado conmigo.-Le dijo tomando las manos del chico, acariciándolas con ternura.

-Pero que dices…-Le beso la mejilla con suavidad.-Sabes que me encanta estar contigo.-Le sonrió divertido.

-Igual yo…-Se giro.-¿Sabes…?-Hundió su frente en el pecho del shaman.-Podríamos…-Le susurro riendo.

-Podríamos, disfrutar de una buena noche sin interrupciones.-Le sonrió el shaman picadamente.-Te llevare a ver las estrellas, como nunca lo has hecho…-Le susurro.

-Me leíste la mente, Yoh-Kun.-Le murmuro Len dándole un apasionado beso en los labios al shaman de cabellos castaños.

-.+.+.+.+.-

,+,+,+Ratos mas Tarde+,+,+,

-_"No era lo que yo pensaba"_-Pensó el Tao menor ya que estaba junto con Yoh en el techo de la pensión viendo el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-Siempre quise traerte aquí para que vieras las estrellas junto con migo.-Le dijo Yoh abrazándolo a su pecho.

-¿Y por que lo haces hasta ahora?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-azul.

-Por que eres mi koi. De verdad deseo que seas muy feliz a mi lado a pesar de que no tendremos muchas cosas.-Le dijo serenamente el shaman peli-castaño con sinceridad.

-¿Como que?-Le pregunto el Tao con mucha intriga de lo que asía su chico.

-No tendremos un hijo…-Le susurro y eso hizo que Len abriera sus ojos muy sorprendido, eso nunca lo habían hablado con exactitud.

-¿Quieres un hijo?-Le pregunto el Tao con algo de miedo.-Sabes que yo no puedo darte un hijo, no puedo.-Le dijo dolido.

-Lo sé.-Le murmuro.-Y no me importa tener un hijo, si te tengo a ti para consentirte toda la vida.-Le sonrió con diversión.

-No se si creerte Yoh.-Lo miro con desconfianza.-Y si después dices que quieres uno; ¿Qué aras?-Le pregunto algo molesto.

-¿Buena pregunta?-Analizo el shaman.-Si tú me dieras permiso, y estuvieras de acuerdo; adoptaríamos a un niño o una niña. -Le dijo con mucho cariño.

-No lo se Yoh; no sabemos que sangre pueden traer los niños en adopción, pueden ser incontrolables y violentos. Analizo el Chinito.-Para mi que tenemos que pensarlo muy bien.-Le dijo finalmente.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji; como digas Len-Chan.-Se recostó encima del Tao. -Me hubiera gustado tener un bebé de nuestra sangre…-Le susurro suavemente en el oído.

-Pues sigue soñando, tonto.-Le murmuro con diversión Len abrazándolo.-Te amo, mas de lo que tú me amas a mi.-Chisteo.

-Mentiroso, yo te amo mas que tú a mi.-Rió acariciándole la mejilla con su nariz. -Mi querido Len.-Le murmuro con mucha diversión, pero para Len eso sonó muy lindo.

-Así.-Rió con sarcasmo.-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo muy bueno, para la salud?-Le miro con picardía el peli-azul.

-Mmmm…-Le murmuro Yoh con diversión.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-_"Pensé que íbamos hacer travesuras, no esto"_-Pensaba sollozante Yoh ya que estaba en la mesa de la habitación sentado en una silla leyendo un libro; mientras que Len lo vigilaba con una tablilla de madera en mano para reprender al shaman ya que lo tenia estudiando bien sentadito cerca de la mesa.

-Ni creas que íbamos hacer el amor así por así, Yoh.-Le dijo con malicia.-Te lo dije mientras no vea un gran diez en tus calificaciones; también habrá cero sexo¿Qué tal?-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Pero Len-Chan, tú prometiste solo castigarme un poco, no de esta manera tan cruel; me recuerda mucho a Anna.-Murmuro Yoh con cascaditas en sus ojos.-Tú me lo prometiste; además hoy quería disfrutar un rato ameno con tigo.-Le miro suplicante.

-¡Hums!-Suspiro Len al oír el nombre de Anna. No era que no lo quisiera era que simplemente quería torturar un poco a Yoh, para que vea lo que él siente, pero se divertía viendo como Yoh al final le suplicaba de una manera tan bella.

-De acuerdo Yoh.-Cedió de una vez el Tao.

-¡Si!-Se levanto Yoh y se le tiro encima al Chinito; ambos cayeron al piso y una sandalia salio volando.

-¡Yoh!-Grito molesto Len ya que el golpe le había dolido.

-.+.+.+.+.-

,+,+,+A la mañana siguiente+,+,+,

Len se despertaba nuevamente gracias al despertador de su habitación; se estiro tanto despejando el gran sueño que tenia y como no tenerlo ya que no le quedo de otra que acostarse a dormir ya que al momento que Yoh comenzó a besarlo se quedo profundamente dormido, dejándolo a él despierto y molesto.

-Yoh…-Miro a su lado y no miro nuevamente al peli-castaño.-¡¿Cómo puedes arruinar un día tan brilloso!?-Se resigno al no ver al shaman.

-Creí que hoy si lo tendría para mi solo.-Chisteo.-En fin.-Se levanto tomando sus cosas para irse a dar un muy buen baño.

Se encamino esperando encontrarse con Amidamaru pero no en la regadera como siempre lo asía. Encendió la regadera y empezó a enjabonarse, pero sintió una presencia muy cerca, acercándose.

-¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ, AMIDAMARU!!-Destapo con violencia la cortina de baño y lanzo una patada que le pego en la cara ha alguien que cayo en el piso.

-x.X-Un chico de piel morena yacía con remolinitos en los ojos gracias a un golpe de un pie en su cara.

-¿Eh?-Len miro a quien le había pegado.-¡¡¿HAAA, YOH?!!-Grito. Rápidamente corrió donde su chico.-Yoh yo...Yo solo…-Se excusaba Len abrazando a su chico.

-¡Buenos…días Len!-Murmuro el shaman algo tonto por el golpe y con muchas estrellitas alrededor de su cabeza.

-Pensé que eras el tonto de Amidamaru.-Lo abrazo a su pecho mojado.

-n))n-Yoh disfrutaba esa gran caricia ya que Len estaba desnudo con espuma por todo su cuerpo.-No te preocupes ji-ji eso me pasa por no avisarte que quería bañarme con tigo.-Le sonrió.

-¡Pues debiste avisarme, tonto!-Lo jamaqueo molesto.

-Je-je; perdóname, es que te veías muy lindo dormido que no quise molestarte, antes de que vayamos a dar un paseo solo nosotros solos.-Le explico.

-¿Bromeas, cierto?-Lo miro feo.-Sabes que tenemos que ir a la Universidad no andando de parranda.-Le regaño.

-Es que yo quiero pasar este día contigo.-Le suplico.

-No se que tiene de especial este día Yoh, pero si quieres ir aplanando las calles de Fumbari, no me importa.-Se incorporo.

-_"Es extraño Len no se acuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños. Ji-ji-ji, esto será divertido, una buena sorpresa"_-Pensó Yoh al oír lo que Len le decía, paresia como si el Chinito no recordara una fecha tan importante.

Después de una ducha; la joven pareja se encontraba desayunando en la cocina…

-¿Me extraña que tú me cocines el desayuno?-Le dijo Len a su chico viendo cocinando con un delantal morado.-Te queda muy bien ese delantal.-Le chisteo.

-No te burles.-Pucherio.-Solo le preparo el desayuno a mi chico¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-Le dijo con una amable sonrisa.

-Nada es solo que ya me acostumbre a ser yo el que te cocine los alimentos.-Le dijo serenamente.

-Pues hoy yo lo are.-Se acerco a Len y le dio un corto beso en la mejilla.

-_"¿De seguro se habrá sacado una mala calificación y quiere que lo perdone? Si, eso a de ser"_-Pensó Len al ver los gestos sospechosos de su novio.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Iban por las calles de la ciudad; Len no pudo nuevamente con Yoh, el Asakura menor lo había invitado a comer en su restaurante conocido donde podían pasarla bien como novios sin que nadie les estuvieran señalando.

-Bien Len-Chan, hemos llegado.-Le exclamo Yoh a su koibito al ver que habían llegado aun restaurante llamado: _"El Corralito Apache"_

-¿Corralito¿Apache?-Un tic apareció en el ojo de Len.-¿Este es el restaurante del que tanto me hablaste, Yoh?-Lo miro con interrogatorio.

-Si, te encantara.-Le dijo tomándolo rápidamente de la mano y empujarlo dentro del local.

-Hola. ¡Buenos días!-Saludo Yoh al entrar.

-_"Por que siempre me hace caer"_-Pensó resignado Len.

-Yoh, Len¡que gusto verlos!-Entro un hombre muy conocido para ellos.

-¿Qué¿Tú que haces aquí, Silver?-Señalo Len al Apache conocido.-_"Ya veo, ahora se por que este lugar se llama así"_-Comprendió el shaman de China.

-¿Quién es, Silver?-Entro una joven de cabellos azul-celestes.

-Hola, Kanna. ¿Cómo esta Takemi?-Le saludo el peli-castaño a la joven peli-azul-oscuro.

-¿Eh?-Len ya se estaba asustando al oír tal cosa.-¿Kanna con Silver?-Bueno aunque se resigno ya que su hermana mayor estaba con Hao, no le extrañaría mucho esto.

-Veo que trajiste a tu mujer.-Le chisteo la joven señalando a Len.

-¡¡QUE SEA HOMOSEXUAL, NO QUIERE DECIR QUE SEA UN AFEMINADO!!-Grito muy molesto Len con muchas venas rojas en su cabeza y muy sonrojado.

-Ji-ji-ji no te molestes Len, Kanna solo bromea.-Lo calmo el peli-castaño.

-Si solo bromeaba.-Murmuro sin importancia la shaman.

-¡¡Pues tus bromas no me gustan!!-Le renegó el shaman de China con mucha molestia.

-Perdónanos Len.-Se disculpo Silver por su chica. -Es que sabes que, a Kanna le gusta molestarte pero de buen modo.-Le dijo.

-Si, no seas un aguafiestas.-Sonrió la joven acercándose al Tao.-Además somos amigos, y me encanta chistear con tigo y con Yoh.-Le dijo la joven pero esta vez de buen modo eso hizo sorprender mucho al shaman peli-azul ya que ese comportamiento por parte de la shaman se le asía un poco extraño además de que ya no fumaba, si no que andaba una paleta pequeña en la boca.

-Lo vez, Len-Chan.-Lo abrazo por detrás Yoh dándole un beso en la mejilla.-Somos muy buenos amigos.-Sonrió.

-Ya lo se, pero me extraña mucho el comportamiento de Kanna y Silver.-Murmuro suavemente con desconfianza el peli-azul. -¿Qué paso con Marion y Matty?-Pregunto el shaman con mucha intriga.-¿Y quien es Seiji?-Pregunto ya molesto ya que su koibito no le había comentado nada de todo eso.

-…-

Pero antes de que Yoh pudiera responderle sus preguntas a Len; se oyó los gritos de felicidad de alguien que se acercaba a la entrada de la tienda. El Tao miro bien para ver quien traía tanto escándalo.

-¡¡Yuhu!!-Entro un pequeño niño con una pelota de fútbol en mano. -¡Mami, papi!-Se acerco con alegría a donde estaba Kanna y la abrazo lo poco que podía por las piernas.

-¿Eh?-La sorpresa que le tomo a Len al ver al pequeño niño que paresia ser hijo de la pareja de Kanna y Silver si que era sorpresivo par él.

-Mami. Mami; tías Mari y Matty no pudieron conmigo, hice muchos goles.-Sonreía el pequeñín de cabellos azul-celestes alborotados; piel blanca y ojos negros como los de Silver.

-Eso es Seiji.-Felicito a su pequeño.-¿Dónde están tus tías?-Le pregunto al no verlas.

-Venían con tío Nichrom.-Señalo el niño con ingenuidad.

-Ji-ji-ji; Nichrom también esta aquí, y creo que le gusta Marion.-Le dijo Yoh al Tao menor.

-Yoh¿dime que más me has escondido?-Murmuro el Tao con cara de pocos amigos.

-Je-je.-Se rasco la cabeza nervios el shaman peli-castaño.

-…-

-¡¡Por fin llegamos!!-Exclamo Matty exhausta al llegar a la tienda junto con los demás.

-Mary cree que Takemi es muy activo.-Decía igual de cansada.

-Tu hijo es todo un reto.-Murmuraba Nichrom con la ropa llena de lodo por haber jugado con el pequeño.

-No lo creo y eso es que cuando estaba pequeñito, no lloraba casi nada.-Murmuro orgulloso Silver.

-No deberías de hablar nada.-Le dijo la joven.-Yo tuve que cuidar mucho a nuestro hijo, por que soy la madre.-Exclamo con malicia Kanna.

-…-Se sonrojo Silver jugando con dos de sus dedos.

-Hola, amigos.-Saludo Yoh a los que llegaban.

-Hola, Yoh.-Saludaron al shaman.

-Len, que gusto verte.-Sonrió la peli-naranja acercándose maliciosamente al shaman.-Cuanto tiempo sin verte mírate, te vez muy guapo.-Le miro con picardía la chica de cabellos naranjas (¬u¬)

-¡Cállate!-Le miro con mucha molestia el Tao sonrojándose con notoriedad, eso hizo que el peli-castaño se riera al ver como su koi. Se molestaba por los comentarios de Matty.

-No te molestes Len, solo bromeaba.-Le sonrió divertida la joven de las coletas naranjas y de ojos divertidos.

-¡Pues tus burlas no me gustan!-Le molesto mas Len asiendo que su piquito de cabello creciera.

-No te molestes koi. Matty siempre bromea así, no te preocupes, solo somos amigos nada mas.-Le dijo el shaman con seguridad.

-No se tú, pero tus amigos no me agradan para nada.-Pucherio el Chinito cruzándose de brazos.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja.-Rieron los demás al ver el comportamiento del menor de los Tao.

-Bueno ya es hora de que nos vayamos de aquí, tenemos mucho que hacer en este día libre.-Exclamo Yoh estirando los brazos.-Bien, regresaremos mas tarde a comer aquí.-Se despidió Yoh con tranquilidad para desagrado del peli-azul, el cual no entendía el del porque tanta cosa de su koi.

-…-Len solo suspiro y fue tras el shaman de piel morena.-Nos vemos luego.-Se despidió de sus amigos.

-¡Cuídense mucho!-Se despidieron todos de sus amigos los cuales se marcharon para seguir con su aventura, por la cual Len-Tao no sabia nada de los planes del Asakura.

-.+.+.+.+.-

…_Mientras tanto con los demás habitantes de la pensión Asakura-Tao_…

Horokeu, Jun, Lyserg, arreglaban la casa para el buen festín que estaban preparando para el shaman peli-azul, mientras que Yoh se encargaba de distraer a Len para que no llegara antes de preparar las cosas.

-Haber a que horas se deciden por asomarse por aquí.-Murmuro el Ainu suspirando al saber que Yoh podría estar dándole un buen día al Chinito y eso pues no le paresia mucho.

-No te preocupes Horo, solo están pasando uno de sus días románticos, además a Len y a Yoh les encantaba estar juntos y mucho mas si es a solas.

-Si, es bueno saber que ellos son una pareja muy eseccional ya que se quieren mucho y a Len no le molesta eso.-Sonrió el peli-verde ayudando a Jun con hacer los preparativos para la gran cena que tenían planeado. -Me sorprende mucho ver como el amor de ellos es tan fuerte, nunca pensé que ellos acabarían de ese modo, si Len quería acabar con Yoh.-Murmuro Diethel con intriga.-Siempre me lo pregunto, si como ellos lograron tanto, pero no me extraña al verlos tan enamorados, eso quiere decir que son el uno para el otro.-Sonrió analizando al fin.

-Si.-Respondió desganadamente el shaman del hielo.-_"Por que tuvo que decirlo así, Yoh es mucho para Len"_-Pensó el Horokeu un poco molesto por los comentarios de Lyserg.

-…-Jun sonrió al ver que algo pasaba por la mente del Ainu y eso lo noto por sus gestos.

-…-

Siguieron preparando todo, con respectivos deberes que se habían puesto para que fueran parejos, con Hao pues él se encargaba de muchas cosas, como lo era preparar algunos juegos artificiales para la noche de cumpleaños de su cuñado.

-Espero que estos sea suficiente.-Decía mientras que le ayudaba su espíritu del fuego el cual estaba en su forma chibi.

-…-El espíritu solo parpadeo sus ojos. -…-El pequeño giro su rostro a la puerta al oír la voz de la chica peli-verde, quien paresia reír en conjunto con el peli-celeste y el Ingles, los cuales le ayudaban mucho a que sus ánimos no fueran malos y tristes.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Hao a su espíritu al ver que ponía mucha atención al oír la voz de la Tao-mayor y no era de por gusto ya que sabia que su amo estaba muy enamorado de la chica y por sus celos estaban separados.

-Si te refieres a Jun, se que te encariñaste mucho con ella, pero de verdad, no me quiere perdonar.-Murmuro resignado.-No se porque pero su humor a cambiado muchísimo y me gustaría saber porque?-Le dijo Hao a su espíritu el cual le puso una carita de intriga a lo que el shaman le decía.

-¿Na-ni?-Le miro fue el shaman del fuego.-¡Deja de molestar quieres!-Se molesto Hao sonrojándose levemente.

Hao no lo podía negar por mucho que quisiera, esa bella risa de Jun lo hipnotizaba, lo llevaba al cielo con un beso y con un abrazo y un te amo lo hacia querer pasar todas sus reencarnaciones solo con ella.

-_"Tendré que ingeniármelas bien para poder pasarla bien en la fiesta junto con Jun"_-Pensó dibujándosele un sonrisa muy picara en su moreno rostro.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-Mira Len-Chan.-Le decía Yoh a su chico dándole un helado de piña del cual tenia mermelada de fresa cubriéndole.

-¿Para mi?-Pregunto el Tao al ver el sorbete que emanaba un humo helado.

-Claro que si.-Le lo ofreció el peli-castaño con una amable sonrisa.

-¡Arigatto!-Sonrió Len tomando de la mano del ojis-negros el helado. -Se ve que esta muy congelado.-Dijo dándole una probada suave con su boca.

-¿Tú lo crees?-Yoh le dio una buena mordida al sorbete.-¡AY!-Poso su mano en su frente al sentir que el cerebro le dolía.

-Tonto, si lo comes rapito te causara un dolor de cabeza por lo frió.-Movió sus cabeza en forma de negación el Chinito.

-¡Gomen-nasia!-Murmuro Yoh disculpándose por su torpeza. -¡Si que me dolió!-Exclamo Yoh con cascaditas en sus ojos.

-…-Len sonrió al ver los lloriqueos de su koi.-¡Que infantil eres!-Le acaricio los cabellos a su chico con cariño.

Estaban en una feria disfrutando de la paz y tranquilidad, se encontraban en una pequeña porción de bosque donde se podían apreciar los árboles de cerezos, florecer con detalla, dando un hermosos ambiente para las parejas y eso si que les atrajo a la pareja.

-Me gusta como esa pequeñas flores rosas caen del árbol con suavidad, sin preocuparles nada.-Suspiro Yoh esta vez acostado bajo un árbol de cerezos observando la danza de lo pétalos que caían en un pequeño remolino, por el suave viento que jugaba con ellas, asiéndolas caer con suavidad.

-Pues a mí si me preocupa.-Exclamo Len.-Caer suavemente, después de estar aferradas a su roma que las protegía y que ahora después de florecer caen y dejan de ser lo que fueron; bellas y fuertes, sin que les tomen atención, mas solo las ven por su bello color y no por lo que significa.-Le dijo Len a su koi. Mientras ponía una mirada muy pensativa como si algo le recordara esa escena.

-¿A que te refieres Len? A que te recuerda esto.-Le dijo incorporándose quedando sentado mirando a Len con intriga.

-No es nada que yo pueda recordar bien.-Sonrió con ironía.-Solo se que esto me provoca un sentimiento del cual no me puedo arrancar de la mente.-Murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Len…-Sonrió Yoh tomando a su chico por ambas manos y lo encaro. -No te pongas triste, tú sabes que siempre estaré con tigo; todo lo que hallas vivido, nunca lo volverás a vivir, por que tú eres ahora mi familia a quien debo proteger toda la vida.-Suavemente se acerco al rostro del Tao para darle un beso pero Len lo detuvo tomándolo por el mentón.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-Le interrogo Len sonrojándose levemente al ver las intenciones de su koi. Al tratar de besarlo en publico de lo cual no estaba acostumbrado aun.

-Solo quería probar tus labios una vez mas.-Sonrió el chico igual de sonrojado.

-No se te olvide que estamos en lugar público, nos pueden ver y…-Se apeno mucho Len, por que sabía que los verían con ojos causadores y no muy buenos.

-¡Ha¿Te refieres a que nos verán feo?-Le dijo infantilmente el shaman de ojos tranquilos.

-…-Len asintió con un gran sonrojo en sus ojos y su mirada cabizbaja, mientras su cabellos le oscurecían un poco el rostro, por la pena.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji, no temas es lo más común en una pareja que se ama.-Le murmuro Yoh tomando el rostro de Len, apretándole las mejillas con diversión.-Len-Tao no le teme a nada, ni a nadie.-le sonrió con diversión.

-¡Ten cuidado!-Le renegó el Chinito ya que le dolían las mejillas.

-Quien no nos quiera ver, pues que se tapen sus ojos.-ChistoYoh jalando a Len asía su pecho y se dejo ir de espaldas al suelo.

-¡Hey!-Exclamo el Tao al caer en el pecho de su moreno chico.-¿Qué tienes planeado?-Le pregunto muy sonrojado.

-Mmmm…es algo muy sencillo, pero es tan complicado como hacer que un perro viejo aprenda trucos nuevos.-Le dijo el Asakura tomándolo de la cadera mientras lo observaba de lleno.

-Eso quisiera saberlo, tú me enchibolas mucho.-Le dijo el Tao con resignación.-¿Como puedo descubrir lo que quieres, sino puedo descubrir tus pensamientos?-Le pregunto Len con suavidad.

-Mírame…-Le susurro Yoh acariciándole el trasero con suavidad, por lo cual el Tao le dio una pequeña palmada en la mano a Yoh por ese gesto que no le agrado en publico.

-Pues si mis instintos no me fallan, no te importa donde estemos, sigues siendo igual de pervertido que en casa.-Le dijo Len con resignación.

-Je, je, no era para decírmelo de ese modo.-Sollozo falsamente el Asakura.-No sabes cuanto te quiero…-Le acaricio el rostro Yoh a su chico con la mano. -Si tan solo supieras lo mucho que me gustas y lo poco que deseo que te alejes un segundo de mi y que siempre estemos así, muy juntos.-le susurro, sin pedirle opinión, ni permiso al Tao, acerco a Len a su rostro y le dio un suave beso del cual se acordaría para toda su vida.

-_"¡No puedo creerlo¡Lo hizo! Me beso en público, no le importo si nos veían¡lo hizo¿Kami-Sama, este es el cielo?"_-Pensó el Chinito sin poderlo creer, de lo cual era capaz su Yoh si se lo proponía.

°_Amo lo que veo y lo que ocultas°_

_Amo lo que muestras o insinúas_

_Amo lo que eres o imagino_

_Te amo en lo ajeno y lo que es mió_

-.+.+.+.+.-

Después de pasarla descansando el Chinito y el despreocupado shaman, se decidieron por fin, en ir a la feria y subirse a algunos juegos, por lo cual eligieron la rueda de la fortuna, para no ser molestados por ojos ajenos.

-¡Uuh!-Exclamaba Yoh viendo lo bello del paisaje de la altura de donde se encontraban.-Desde aquí se ve nuestra casa. -Chistó el chico jamaqueando a Len por el brazo.

-¡Yoh!-Lo regaño Len ya que lo estaba mareando.-Me gustaría que solo disfrutáramos este momento y que no estés jugando como un niño.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-¡Gomen!-Murmuro apenado.-Es que yo creí que te gustaría subir aquí, por que pensé que te recordaría mucho la noche sin estrellas. -Le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza, semi-sonrojado.

-…-Len lo miro por un momento.-¿Noche sin estrellas?-Murmuro en un susurro que su koi. Escucho perfectamente.

-Si, estamos muy cerca del, cielo, donde las estrellas esperan pacientes a que la noche les permita distinguirse de la oscuridad, solo esperando a dar su mas hermoso brillo, mientras que duermen por el día, mientras nosotros no las vemos.-Sonrió con serenidad.

_°Amo lo que entregas, lo que escondes°_

_Amo tus preguntas, tus respuestas_

_Yo amo tus dudas y certezas_

_Te amo en lo simple y lo compleja_

-Yoh-Kun…-Susurro el Chinito con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas al oír el bello poema que decía su koi. En tan bellas palabras.

-Ji-ji-ji, eso es lo que yo pienso, pero en serio, yo lo creo de esa manera.-Le sonrió Yoh mientras se rascaba la cabeza, mientras miraba a su chico.

Por unos momentos reino el silencio en aquella divina atracción, Len pareció estar un poco pensativo, siempre tratando de averiguar el porqué tanta atención, no es que le molestara o que nunca estuvo así con su koi, pero lo sentía mas extraño, muy, muy extraño. De pronto la pequeña distancia de sus cuerpos, fue nula, ya que Yoh lo abrazo tan fuertemente, mientras seguía el tiempo andando, pero no para ellos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Te veo muy distraído, por que no dices nada, Len-Chan¿te molesta en donde estamos?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-castaño mientras recostaba su cabeza en el hombro blanco de su chico.

-Bueno…-Suspiro en momento abrazándose al peli-castaño, por la espalda, mientras se embriagaba con su aroma.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro el shaman de ojos despreocupados.-_"No sabes la sorpresa que te tengo"_-Pensó mientras sonreía en sus adentros.

Pero no pudieron seguir su mundote romance ya que la rueda, empezó a detenerse y eso los hizo separarse poco a poco, mientras miraban la puerta abrirse. Ambos se incorporaron, pero el moreno hizo algo más.

-¿Na-ni?-Sintió como Yoh lo tomo de la mano y lo invitaba a salir junto con el deprisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le dijo muy sonrojado el Tao a su chico ya que iban bien apurados por todas las atracciones de la feria, hasta que llegaron a una muy común para ellos.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¿Quieres que gane un pececito para ti?-Le pregunto Yoh a su chico, mientras miraban unos rojizos pececitos que estaban en una pequeña piscina en una atracción.

-Si.-Respondió Len entendiendo lo que su koi. Tenía pensado hacer para contentarlo aun más.

…_Luego de 10 minutos…_

-¡¡No puede ser!!-Exclamaba el asakura menor al hacer su intento número 20, al querer intentar atrapar un pez para regalárselo a su Chinito, mientras que este se encontraba con los brazos cruzados, mientras observaba los intentos de su moreno.

-¡¡Deja eso!!-Le quito de la mano la pequeña red de papel que le ayudaría a lograr cazar al pequeño pez.

-¡Pero, Len…!-Sollozo el Asakura.-Yo quiero, comprarte eso…-Le dijo con suplicas.

Len no respondió nada solo se acerco a la pequeña piscina y se coloco de cuclillas y con el pequeño objeto, miro a un determinado pez y se centro mucho en el.-¡¡JAH!!-Rápidamente hizo una salpicadita en el agua con rapidez.

-¿…?-Tanto el vendedor como Yoh se preguntaron que había hecho el shaman de ojos amarillos.

-¿Lo lograste si o no? Vamos joven no juegues, tú amigo no lo pudo lograr dudo que tú si.-Chistio el vendedor.

-Observe.-Le dijo mostrándoles la red de papel. -¿Qué tal?-Sonrió con malicia Len mostrando un pequeño pez.

-¡¿NAN DA TO?!-Exclamo el hombre sorprendido al ver que si lo había logrado, con mucha facilidad.

-¡¡Yatta!!!-Sonrió Yoh abrazándolo, -Lo lograste.-Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, asiendo que el Tao se ponga muy rojo.

-Bien, jóvenes tortolitos aquí tienen.-Les sonrió el hombre entregándoles al pez en una bolsa con agua.

-Arigatto.-Dijeron ambos chicos marchándose de ese lugar y buscar donde poder ganar otra cosa.

-…-

-Eso estuvo muy bien.-Le decía Yoh a su chico felicitándolo.-Solo que tú me lo regalaste a mi, yo también quiero regalarte algo.-Le dijo el shaman a su joven chico.

-No tienes que hacer eso.-Le dijo Len.-Así estoy bien, me siento feliz al complacerte en comprarte cosas, no solo tú a mi.-Sonrió el Tao.

-Si, pero siento que no es justo.-Le murmuro el Asakura-menor, mirando asía los lados a un lugar donde poder ganara algo para su chico.

-Ya te lo dije, no te preocupes.-Le dijo el Tao tomándolo de la mano.-Busquemos algo de comer.-Le dijo mientras lo conducía hasta donde vendían hamburguesas.

-…-Pero antes de llegar, el Asakura noto un juego donde se ganaban peluches de felpa, que parecían muy adecuados para obsequiarlos. -¡Eso es!-Desvió la caminada del Tao y lo condujo asía el tiro al blanco.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Se molesto Len al sentir el gran jalón que lo hizo girara asía otro lado. -¿Ahora que tienes planeado?-Le pregunto a su chico con resignación.

-Mira¿Cuál te gusta?-Le preguntó al chico peli-azul mientras lo abrazaba con mucha ilusión, asiendo que Len se apene mucho ya que mucha gente se les quedaba viendo.

-Yoh…-Susurro.-Pues…-Siguió el juego del moreno y miro tantos peluches y empezó a buscar uno que le gustara.-Me encanta aquel.-Le señalo Len un gatito de color café-claro de rayitas negras, se miraba como de trapo.

-Bien, entonces ese será mi regalo para ti.-Le dijo muy seguro Yoh a su chico.-Sostenme esto.-Le dijo la bolsita del pez.

-Esto tardara mucho.-Suspiro Len con diversión.-Espero que lo logres, koibito.-Le dio seguridad Len, a pesar de que pensaba que esto iba a tardar un poco.

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien.-Le sonrió Yoh.-Bien señor, quiero participar.-Le dijo unas cuantas monedas al hombre que administraba el juego.

-Como diga joven.-Le dijo el hombre despreocupado, prestándole una pistola de juguete al shaman peli-castaño.

-…-

-¿Cuánto le costara ganar?-Susurro Len viendo como se preparaba Yoh.

-¡¡GANE!!-Grito feliz Yoh al ver que había acertado en el blanco.

-¿Eh?-Se sorprendió el peli-azul al ver que su chico lo había logrado.

-Lo vez, Len-Chan, lo logre.-Se acerco Yoh a su chico entregándole el obsequio que gano para él.

-Si, muchas gracias, Yoh-Kun.-Sonreía con un tic en su ojo el Chinito, al ver que Yoh le pudo ganar el peluche.-Esto me recordara mucho a ti.-Le dijo Len a su koi. Mirando el gatito.-Lo pondré en nuestra habitación, en nuestro futón.-Le sonrió el Tao sonrojándose.

-Me alegra que te guste.-Le dijo con ternura Yoh, suavizando su mirada.-Ha…-Sintió un suave beso de Len en sus labios con mucha afecto.

_**°Y amo lo que dices, lo que callas°**_

_**Amo tus recuerdos, tus olvidos**_

_**Amo tus olores, tus fragancias**_

_**Te amo en el beso y la distancia**_

-.+.+.+.+.-

Llegaron a un pequeño cine de la ciudad donde podrían ver una película juntos, sin que los molestaran. Estaban sentados en la tercera fila del cine, muy cerca de la gran pantalla del lugar donde empezaría darse la función. Sobre todo ese lugar estaba un poco vació, solo habían unas que otras personas; en la oscuridad podían hacerse unas débiles carisias.

-¿Cómo se llama la película?-Pregunto Len ya que no miro bien de que se trataba.

-Se llama: _"El espejo del amor"_ -Le respondió Yoh con tranquilidad.-Si mas no recuerdo, Manta me comento sobre esta película, se trata de una pareja a la cual sus problemas lo lleva a descubrir su realidad, que entre mas separación hay entre ellos, mas deseos culminan entre ellos, o algo así.-Le comento Yoh a su chico.

-…-Len pensó por unos momentos.-Será bueno ver en que terminan.-Respondió mientras metía su mano a un gran tazón de palomitas.

-Si será genial.-Sonrió Yoh. -_"Esto me recuerda a Jun y a Hao"_-Pensó al recordar que en la película sucede un embarazo lo cual les cambio las vidas sellando su futuro amor lleno de paz y felicidad.

…_Una hora después…_

Yoh y Len estaban muy entretenidos y mas Yoh boquiabierto al ver tanto drama en la película. Pero poco a poco todo se puso muy tierno y romántico, muchas mas calmadas las escenas, sin traiciones, sin pleito y etc.

El Asakura menor miro de reojo a su Chinito el cual estaba muy entretenido viendo con detalle la película; disimulando levanto los brazos, aparentando que se estaba estirando y poso su mano izquierda en la silla donde estaba Len, suavemente, sus dedos fueron caminando hasta llevar al hombro de Tao.

-…-Luego su otro mano quiso buscar unas palomitas en el tazón, pero lo único que toco fueron unos suaves dedos, blancos de Len el cual también intento tomar algunas palomitas, pero ni sintió en que momento se las comió de tan centrado que estaba, entonces sintió la tibia mano de Yoh tomando la suya y también noto la otro mano de su koibito en su hombro.

-…-Ambos se miraron y se sonrojaron, mientras que se sonrojaban levemente. Sacaron sus manos del tazón pero no las separaron, mas las entrelazaron con amor, e Yoh abrazo mas a su chico y este se recostó en el pecho de Yoh; así estuvieron muy abrazados mirando la película que les paresia muy buena y romántica.

-.+.+.+.+.-

_Todo el día se la pasaron bien juntos disfrutando la compañía del otro, como nunca antes lo había hecho; eso quedaría guardado en lo más profundo de sus corazones, como aquella bella película que vieron… _

Hasta que aquello, solo se pauso al ver como ya estaba oscureciendo, y al no encontrar a nadie en el restauran de Silver, solo se dirigieron a su respectiva pensión, donde terminarían este día de diversión, con una divertida y amorosa noche de pura entrega total, con el amor de sus vidas. …

-Este día, es el mejor que recuerdo de toda mi vida.-Exclamo Len abrazándose a Yoh por el brazo.

-También el mió, te lo puedo jurar.-Sonrió Yoh acariciándole los cabellos al Tao-menor.

-Eres todo mió y no cambiaria nada de ti, mi querido Yoh-Kun.-Susurro Len con suavidad.

-Pues yo si me siento muy tuyo mas que yo de mi.-Chistio Yoh.-Tú eres mió y no dejare que nadie me quite este sentimiento por ti.-Le dijo con serenidad.-¡No quiero!-Dijo con valentía.

-Ojala eso nunca pase.-Murmuro Len poniéndose serio.-Desearía la muerte, que antes estar sin ti.-Exclamo Len con su mirada segura.

-No digas eso.-Le susurro suavemente Yoh cambiando su mirada a una mas comprensiva y tierna.-Yo seria capaz de hacer lo mismo y eso se que no le gustaría a ninguno.-Le acaricio la mejilla.

-Tienes razón, creo que algo que comí me hizo daño.-Sonrió con ironía el shaman de China.

-Ji-ji-ji-, me gusta saber que pude alegrarte el día.-Le dijo Yoh.-Te veía muy triste y sabia que era mi culpa.-Le dijo.

-¡Bah! Es ya no importa, con solo tu compañía soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo por que me enamore del chico mas maravillosos del universo.-Sonrió sonrojándose como un tomate el Chinito viendo tiernamente a Yoh, una mirada y gestos que solo se las mostraba a él y a nadie mas.

-…-Yoh se sonrojo igual.-Al contrario, yo soy el afortunado al tenerte como mi chico, te amo y siempre deseo estar con tigo, por que eres mi luz que me llena de vida y paz.-Le dijo llegando a la pensión Asakura-Tao.

-¡Gracias por este día, Yoh-Kun, nunca lo olvidare!-Le dijo Len con una ardiente sonrisa llena de amor.

-Tampoco yo lo olvidare¡Gracias-Len-Tao!-Lo tomo de la mano y así empezaron caminar hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa.

_**°Y amo lo que amas, yo te amo°**_

_**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**Te amo y si no pudiera no amarte, se que te amaría aun lo mismo**_

_**Y amo lo que mas, yo te amo**_

_**Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido**_

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¡Hola¡Ya llegamos¡Jun, Lyserg, Horo-Horo, Hao¿Dónde rayos están?-Entro Len ala casa y miro todo en oscuridad, eran como las 6:00 pm, pero se miraba muy solitaria la gran pensión.

-¿Estarán dormidos?-Le acompaño Yoh.

-Como crees, ni que fueron unos trabajadores.-Chisteo el tao.-Vamos a la sala, nesecito estirar las piernas.-Le dijo a su chico.

-Esta bien.-Sonrió Yoh sabiendo lo que se venia continuación…

Caminaron un poco por la pensión hasta lograre encontrar el interruptor de la luz; y finalmente llegaron a la sala.

-Yoh¿ya encontraste el botón?-Le pregunto Len en medio de la oscuridad.

-¡Ya casi!-Le grito el shaman, cuando.

-¡¡¡FELICIADES, LEN-TAO!!!-Al encenderse la luz una multitud de amigos salio de sus escondites y dejando mostrar la casa muy adornada con serpentinas, papel, globos y unos letreros de felicitaciones.

-¡¡HAAA¡¡¿Qué haces ustedes aquí¿Qué pasa?-Preguntaba muy sorprendido Len al ver a todos sus amigos y no era para menos la gran fiesta que Yoh le había organizado.

-Len¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?-Le dijo Yoh posando su mano en el hombro del chico.-Ahora ase 18 años tú naciste, hoy es tu cumpleaños y esta es tu fiesta.-Le dijo extendiendo su mano mostrándole too lo que habían preparado.

-¿Na-ni?-Exclamo pensando.-Es cierto…-Susurro sorprendido.-Nunca pensé que tú…ustedes harían esto…-Puso una expresión muy triste.

-Len…-Susurro la Tao-mayor viendo a su hermanito y sabia el porque se comportaba de esa manera tan melancólica.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-Le pregunto el Ainu con interés.-No me digas que eres alérgico a las fiesta, por que ya nos lo apagaste.-Le dijo desconfiado.

-Vamos, Len solo di que tienes, nosotros comprenderemos si te enojas con todos.-Comprendió el Ingles al ver a su amigo cabizbajo con la mirada muy sombría.

-¡LEN!-Murmuraron todos al ver lo que no pensaron que seria la reacción del Chinito al verlos y ver la gran fiesta.

-¿Estas enojado con migo?-Le pregunto el Asakura entristeciendo al ver que le había hecho un daño al Tao-menor, pero en cambio lo único que recibía fue un fuerte abrazo que Len hizo hundir su cabeza en el pecho de su moreno, sollozando sin importarle nada.

-Como podría enojarme con tigo…-Susurro con alegría mezclada con punzantes lagrimas en sus mejillas.-¿No sabes lo que has hecho?-Exclamo hamaqueándolo.-No debiste…-Sollozo.

-¡Perdón!-Se excusaba Yoh con nerviosismo al ver lo que el Tao asía. -¡Yo solo quería que tu día fuera muy especial, no quise hacerte llorara, no eran mis intenciones…!-Exclamaba Yoh asustado.

-¡Tonto! Por eso mismo.-Lo abrazo y lo miro con el rostro muy sonrojado.-Nunca he tenido un cumpleaños para recordar y tú…tú me lo estas dando, no sabes lo mucho que me haz hecho feliz…-Lo beso en los labios con suavidad.

-Mmmm…-Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Yoh al ver a lo que se refería su chico, no era que le desagradara la fiesta, era solo que nunca tubo una de verdad.

-…-Jun sonrió al ver a su hermanito tan feliz.-_"Lose…lo se Len, se que esto te pone muy feliz, después de tanto sufrimiento"_-Pensó la joven peli-verde-oscuro.

-Esta muy contento, creí que se enfadaría con todos nosotros.-Suspiro Diethel viendo la escena como los demás.

-Es solo un aprovechador.-Murmuro Horokeu no tan feliz como Lyserg al ver como el Tao festejaba con Yoh.-_"¡Baya, que suerte tiene ese tonto!"_-Pensó Horo ya resignado y mejor disfrutar de la fiesta.

-¡Oigan no quiero interrumpir, pero ya párenle ya y sigamos con la fiesta!-Exclamo Hao interrumpiendo a los dos tortolos.

-Je-je;-Murmuro Yoh rascándose la cabeza mientras tomaba a Len de la mano.-¡Feliz cumpleaños, mi querido Len!-Le dio un beso en la mejilla el chico de cabellos castaños y le dedico una suave sonrisa, muy tierna mientras suavizaba sus ojos con ternura.

-¡Gracias, Yoh!-Le sonrió.-¡Gracias a todos ustedes¡Se los agradezco muchísimo!-Hizo una pequeña reverencia ante todos sus amigos.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir al ver que el buen ambiente había regresado en la gran fiesta; mientras todos felicitaban al Tao menor, mientras que le entregaban unos regalos, los cuales le sorprendieron mucho al joven Chinito. Yoh estaba muy feliz al ver que su chico la estaba pasando muy bien. Además que todo era perfecto, música a todo mecate, grandes banquetes de comidas, tanto Chinas, Inglesas y Japonesas y muchos regalos…

-¡Felicidades, joven Len!-Saludaba Tamao al joven Chino el cual se extraño al verla llegar desde Izumo hasta donde ellos vivían, además que no se olvidaba que la joven peli-rosa estuvo interesada en su shaman peli-castaño.

-¡Felicidades, Len!-Lo abrazo Pilika con cariño y eso no le tubo mucha importancia Len.

-¡Hola, Tamao! Que bueno verte de nuevo por aquí.-Le dijo con tranquilidad.-¡Hola, Pilika!-Les dijo a la otra chica.

-Si, la Señora Kino, me dio permiso para venir, pero en cambio la Señorita Anna, no pudo venir; dijo que tenia algunos asuntos.-Dijo la joven con su siempre inocencia ingenua.

-Ya veo.-Suspiro con alivio el shaman peli-azul al saber que no tenía que toparse con Kiouyama-Anna, la que era su eterna rival ya que Anna nunca le perdonaría el haberse quedado con Asakura-Yoh.

-¡Jah!-Sonrió Len. -_"No me importa si Anna esta enojada conmigo, de todos modos, Yoh me ama a mi y no a ella"_-Sonrió con mas malicia el shaman cumpleañero.

-Pues mi hermano me invito y logre llegar a tiempo, siempre me manda las cosas muy tarde, siempre se le olvidan, sino es por Koloro de seguro andaría en ropa interior. -Dijo resignado la joven peli-celeste.

-¡Hola, Tamao¡Hola, Pilika!-Llego muy feliz Yoh al ver ala joven.-¡Me alegra verlas!-Les dijo asiendo sonrojar a las jóvenes.-¡Ven, Len-Chan!-Lo cargo entre sus brazos como recién casados.

-¡¿Por qué me tienes que llevar así?!-Se sonrojo el shaman Chino al ver como lo cargaba su chico.

-Con tu permiso, Tamao-Chan y Pilika-Chan, llevare al cumpleañero a comer algo y luego bailar.-Le dijo el moreno llevándose a su peli-azul.

-Si.-Sonrió la chica al ver las intenciones Yoh por pasarla bien con Len. -Disfruten mucho.-Les deseo la chica con una dulce sonrisa.

-Te lo agradezco Tamao.-Sonrió el shaman peli-castaño.

-¡Diviértanse!-Les dijo Pilika muy alegre.

_**°Amo lo que seas y lo que puedas°**_

_**Amo lo que afirmas, lo que niegas**_

_**Amo lo que dices, lo que piensas**_

_**Te amo en lo que mides y lo que pesas**_

-.+.+.+.+.-

Yoh y Len se sentaron junto a Jun y Kanna quienes conversaban muy contentas mientras que tomaban. Por otro lado Hao se entretenía debatiéndose de algo muy importante mientras miraba a su chica.

-¿Qué hace, Señor Hao?-Llego Marion donde estaba sentado el peli-largo-castaño.

-Nada.-Respondió sin mirar a la joven mientras tomaba un poco de saké.

-¿Na-ni?-Murmuro la chica y dirigió su vista donde Hao miraba tanto.-Mari ya entiende.-Murmuro Mari viendo que el shaman miraba a la chica China.

-Mmm…-Murmuro el shaman poniendo mas intención en sus chica que en su ex-ecuas.

-El joven Hao esta molesto con Jun?-Le pregunto la joven con intriga.-Jun esta muy extraña y Mari sabia que el joven Hao era el culpable.-Le dijo con indiferencia.

-Pues, no es de tu incumbencia, Mari.-Le dijo Hao con seriedad.-Además, Jun es la culpable, yo no tengo nada que ver, pero…-Cerro su boca y dejo de hablar mas solo se puso a pensar.-Talvez…-Susurro.

-Mari sabe que el Señor Hao esta muy enamorado de Jun y sabe también que fingir que no le interesa es mas que ocultar sus grandes deseos por ella¿cierto?-Murmuro la chica. -¿Quiere el joven Hao hablar con Mari, mientras baila?-Le extendió la mano el chico para que fueran a bailar y platicaran un poco.

-¡Bah! No puedo contigo.-Sonrió resignado el shaman de fuego.-Esta bien, Mari.-Le dijo empezando a ir donde podrían bailar con una suave música romántica que estaba en el ambiente.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¡¡HEY!!-Exclamaba Horo-Horo mientras discutía con Matty quien le había ganado la pelea de una croqueta de pulpo.

-Ja-ja-ja, eres un mal perdedor Hoto-Hoto.-Chistio la joven triunfadora. -Además no estaba tu nombre¿o si?-Le enseño la lengua al shaman.-¿Qué…te párese?-Decía mientras le enseñaba la croqueta masticada en la lengua.

-¡Chuchee!-Le exclamo viendo eso con mala cara.-¡Eres una glotona, si yo fuera tú comería menos!-Le dijo con burla.

-¡Hay si tú!-Le dijo con mas bula a la joven molesta.-Si yo fuera tú, ya me hubiera tirada a un barranco.-Dijo conn mucha maldad la joven.

-Rrr… ¡Aguafiestas!-Le exclamo con mucha rabia el Usui.

-¡Ese eres tú¡TONTO!-Le exclamo la joven incorporándose.-¡Te apuesto a que tú no aguantas ni un sorbo de saké!-Le reto la joven alzando una botella.

-¿Tú ganarme a mi? Solo eres una chiquilla…-Se burlo mientras le jalaba las mejillas a la chica que de estatura le llagaba hasta por el pecho.

-¡Hay, tarado!-Le dijo un golpe en las manos.-Entre mas altos mas tontos.-Le dijo.-¿Aceptas?-Le dijo un bazo lleno de saké.

-¡El que pierda lava los baños!-Exclamo Horo tomando con rapidez el baso.

-Eso es fácil.-Exclamo sin sorpresa al oír lo del que pierda lavaría los baños.

-Sabes…-Se le acerco y le susurro cerca del oído.-¿Sabes que pasa después de que tienes visitas en tu casa?-Le pregunto y Matty negó con la cabeza.-Pues…imagínate cuantos habemos aquí, y hay muchos baños.-Sonrió con maldad.

-¿Nan da to?-Pensó Matty por unos momentos.-¡¿MALDITA SEA?!-Exclamo al recordar que cuando hay fiestas los baños quedan cochinos.

-Lo vez, no será sencillo que yo pierda ante ti, por ninguna manera lo permitiré.-Sonrió triunfador el Ainu al ver que ya había mucha presión como para perder.

-Pues reza, porque yo igual no perderé ante un tonto como tú.-Dijo Matty igual con sonrisa malvada.

-¡¡YATTA!!-Exclamaron chocando sus vasos y empezar a tomar del saké.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¿Qué te párese la fiesta?-Le pregunto la joven China a su hermano quien estaba por el momento solo ya que Yoh estaba buscado con que partir el pastel.

-Es un sueño, muy bonito.-Le dijo jugando con dos de dos dedos ya que se apenaba por tanta pregunta que le asían.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja, lo vez, quien lo diría. Tu koi. Te preparo una gran fiesta, sabes que todos estos días que no estuvo contigo la paso preparando todo y nosotros nos encargamos de preparar algunas cosa pero Yoh lo hizo todo, por que te ama.-Le dijo con tranquilidad.

-…-Len miro a su hermana por unos momentos.-Jun, tú sabes mejor que nada que yo no tuve un cumpleaños, uno verdadero; siempre pensé que estaba amarrado a mi destino, que no tenia remedio, que solo vivía para sufrir y ver sufrir; tú siempre me diste un obsequio cada cumpleaños, aunque yo solo era un niño en ese entonces… Yoh me enseño a que todo tiene solución y que una sonrisa suya me hace seguir con mi destino, mi propio destino. ¡Gracias hermana! Yoh y tú son mi razón de vivir, por que son mi tesoro mas preciado.

-…-Jun sonrió mientras que sus ojos querían derramar lagrimas al oír las bellas palabras.-¡Oh, Len!-Lo abrazo la Taoista.

-¡¿HERMANA?!-S exalto muy rojo Len al ver el instinto de su hermana mayor.

-Ji-ji-ji, veo que están muy felices.-Llego Yoh con tranquilidad al ver a los hermanos Tao.-_"Jun se pone muy emotiva, ji-ji-ji es por mi sobrinito/a; Hao no tardara en darse cuenta del crecimiento del vientre de Jun"_-Pensó Yoh viendo a la chica.

-¿A dónde fuiste¿No traes nada Yoh?-Le pregunto Len con seriedad al ver que no llego ni con pastel, ni con cuchillo.

-Je-je; es que tuve una platica con Manta, sobre…-Se sonrojo un poquito.

-¿Sobre que?-Murmuro el Tao.-No me digas que te pregunto algo sobre nosotros?-Le miro con algo de rabieta el Chinito, no le gustaba que le diera detalles de su relación con Yoh.

-No Len, lo que pasa es que Manta quería preguntarme, como puede hacer para conquistar a una chica, ya que me contó que ama a alguien.-Le respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza nervioso.

-¿Y que le dijiste?-Le pregunto Len con desconfianza. -¿Algo sobre trenes?-Le dijo con molestia.

-¡¿NO como crees?!-Negó rápidamente Yoh muy sonrojado.-Es que yo…-Jugo con sus dedos.

-¿Tú que Yoh?-Le pregunto el Tao.

-…-

-…-

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto Len-Tao con sus brazos cruzados.

-Vamos Yoh, no tengas pena.-Le animo la Taoista con confianza de lo que el shaman podría decir.

-Es que…yo no se nada de mujeres…-Respondió Yoh con cascaditas en los ojos. (TT.TT)

-(Caída graciosa por parte de los hermanos Tao)-

-¡Ay, Yoh-Kun!-Suspiro resignado el shaman peli-azul.

-Ji-ji-ji; perdón Len, Jun.-Se rasco la cabeza el shaman.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-Papi…-Se encaminaba un pequeño niño de cabellos azulados buscando a su papi el cual conversaba con Fausto y Elisa.

-…-Iba mordiéndose la manita echa puño, mientras miraba con inocencia ala multitud. Sus padres no pudieron hallar niñera, para esta ocasión ya que nadie quería perderse la gran fiesta de Len.

-…-

-No creas Fausto, la pelea de shamanes fue algo que nos cambio mucho la vida de todo y en especial la mía.-Le decía el peli-negro a su amigo.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, se hicieron nuevas parejas y mas amigos.-Sonrió despreocupadamente Fausto viendo a su adorada esposa.

-…-Elisa le daba de tomar soda a su esposo mientras miraba venir a un pequeño ambulante llegar donde ellos.

-Párese que tienes visitas…-Le dijo suavemente la espíritu peli-rubia viendo al niño que le jalaba un poquito el pantalón a Silver.

-¿Seiji?-Murmuro el shaman viendo a su hijo el cual debería estar con Kanna y Jun.

-Quiero…ir al baño…-Sollozo el niño abrazándose a la pierna de su padre.

-Sabia que Kanna aria esto.-Sonrió con gotas detrás de su cabeza ya que sabia que en estas ocasiones de fiesta, su chica siempre le dejaba a cargo a su hijo cuando iba al baño, ya que él podía defenderlo.

-Bien, ven conmigo.-Le sonrió cargándolo.

-Con su permiso, ya regreso.-Les dijo a la pareja mientras que se iba de ahí junto con su hijito.

-…-

-¿Cuándo tendremos uno?-Le pregunto el shaman doctor a su espíritu esposa, quien le sonrió con calidez.

-Cuando tú quieras, mi amor…-Le dijo mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

-…-

Silver ya se encontraba junto con su hijo en el baño y paresia que el pequeñín tenia algunos problemas ya que llamaba a su padre, con mucha intriga y molestia.

-¡Papi no puedo…!-Le dijo a su padre el cual estaba frente a él.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto el peli-largo.-¿No puedes hacerlo bien?-Le pregunto el padre.

-¡No puedo hacer pipi!-Le exclamo molesto.-No puedo orinar, el pipi es malo, no cae donde debe, no me hace caso.-Le dijo con dulces pucheritos el niño.

-…-Notoriamente Silver tenía que explicarle muchas cosas a su hijo, sobre _"su aparatito" _para que pudiera orinar bien.

-Ejem…-Tosió mientras se ponía un poco rojo.-Veras, Seiji…-Se aclaro la garganta.-Tienes que…tomar con ambas manos…tu…querido amigo y apuntar a la tasa del retrete…-Le dijo con mucha pena pero sabia que era necesario enseñarle a su hijo el como debía ir al baño solo.

-¿…?-El niño alzo una ceja y miro a su padre.-Papi¿Tú lo haces así?-Le dijo el niñito con una infantil sonrisa picara.

-ó))O!-Se sobresalto muy sonrojado Silver tragando saliva.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-Bonita pareja…-Murmuro Lyserg mientras platicaba con Milly.

-Si.-Respondió la joven muy apenada al estar con su _"príncipe Lyserg"_ y sobre todo era que ya o era una niña, mas bien era una pre-adolescente.

-Espero encontrar a alguien que me ame igual como lo hacen Yoh y Len, me gusta como es Len de cariñoso.-Sonrió mirando con tranquilidad a la pareja.

-Pero príncipe Lyserg.-Se excuso.-¿Qué le gustan mas las mujeres, o… los hombres?-Se le trabo la lengua al decirle semejante pregunta.

-…-Lyserg igual se sonrojo pero pensó en su respuesta lógica.-Lo mas lógico es que las mujeres son mi atracción, no te lo voy a negar, de hecho me gusta mucho una chica muy cercana a mi, y me he encariñado mucho con ella. -Le dijo viéndola de frente.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Se puso muy emocionado al oír semejante confección como su se le quisiera declarar. -_"¡Por fin, los grandes espíritus oyeron mis ruegos; el joven Lyserg y yo!"_-Pensaba muy ilusionada la jovencita con muchos corazones alrededor suyo.

-¿Milly?-Alzo una ceja el shaman mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza al ver lo que así la joven. -¿Te encuentras bien?-Le pregunto tomándola por las mejillas asiendo que lo veo de frente.

-¿Eh?-Se salio la joven peli-castaña de su ilusión.-¡Jo-joven Lyserg…!-Tartamudeo la chiquilla mientras se sonrojaba toda viendo el varonil rostro blanco y sensual del joven Ingles.

-Mmm…-Murmuro Lyserg mirando a la joven. Ese murmullo hizo estremecer a la chica.

-_"¡Me lo dirá¡Me besara¡Él y yo!"_-La emoción le así pensar muchas cosas como una linda boda. Pero su cuento de color de rosa hizo pausa ya que Lyserg la soltó y le dijo:

-¿Me prometes no contárselo a nadie?-Le dijo y con extrañeza la joven asintió.-Bien, me…me…gusta…-Sus mejillas se pintaron un poquín.

-Siii…-Exclamo esperando la joven la bella noticia mientras mas corazones llenaban su fondo de color rosa.

-Me gusta…me gusta… ¡Marion-Phauna¡Amo a Mari¡Deseo hacerla mi esposa!-¡CHACK! Los corazones del fondo de Milly se hicieron mil millones de pedazos al escuchar eso y se puso en cero, convirtiéndose en roca.

-Espero que no se lo cuentes, ya que se que Nichrom esta con ella, pero no son novios, aun tengo posibilidades.- Le dijo a l chica mientras se alejaba un poco.

-…-Milly solo permanecía con un aire oscuro de decepción.

-Cuídate.-Le dio un besito en la mejilla despidiéndose de ella. Eso hizo reaccionar a la chiquilla enamorada.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-Oye¿Cuántas botellas llevamos mas?-Le preguntaba Horo-Horo a Matty, con algo de intriga ya que no se sentía nada de ebrio por el saké que consumían.

-Como 11, creo yo.-Murmuro extrañada igual la chica.-¿Nos habremos equivocado?-Pregunto la joven tomando la botella y olerla.

-Déjame ver.-Dijo el Ainu tomando la botella en manos. -Es extraño yo lo veo bien.-Respondió, sin ver nada extraño.

-Tienes razón.-Murmuro igual Matty, viendo la botella también.

-¡Aquí esta, la estaba buscando!-Llego la Ainu-menor y les arrebato la botella a la pareja.

-¡Pilika¿A donde crees que vas jovencita con esa botella de saké?-Le regaño Horokeu ya que sabia que la Ainu era menor de edad y no le gustaba verla tomando por que sabia que al estar ebria podían usar el dicho de Hao.

-(_'¡Trasero fondeado no tiene dueño!_ _')_-

Y claro Horokeu no permitiría eso, primero muerto que ver a su hermanita, destrozada. En fin, el mayor de los Ainu y Matty se preguntaban por lo que la chica de ojos tiernos aria.

-¿Saké¿A que te refieres hermano?-Le pregunto Pilika sin entender a que se refería el Ainu.

-A que llevas nuestra ultima botella de saké, nos tomamos todas esas.-Le respondió Matty enseñándole las botellas arrinconas tras la mesa, completamente basillas.

-Si, explícate.-Le dijo Horo con los brazos cruzados.

-Ha, ya les entendí, pero eso que se tomaron no es saké, sino que esas botellas estaban llenas de agua del poso.-Respondió la chica yéndose del lugar. -No lo recuerdas, te pedí que las llevaras a la cocina, no cerca de la mesa de los invitados.-Le dijo Pilika.

-¡¿NA-NI?!-Exclamaron ambos tomándose cada quien su cuello y empezar a escupir. Era extraño como no habían notado la diferencia de agua con el saké.

-¡¡TARADO!!-Le dio un golpe Matty en la cabeza a Horo-Horo por su torpeza.

-Si, cúlpame a mi…-Dijo con molestia Horo sobandose.-¡No cabe duda estamos salados!-Exclamo con cascaditas en sus ojos el Ainu.

-.+.+.+.+.-

…_9: 15 pm…_

-¡Ya queremos pastel¡Ya queremos pastel¡Aunque sea un pedacito, pero queremos pastel!-Cantaban los invitados de la fiesta mientras veían llegar el gran pastel con 18 velitas. Lo colocaron en la mesa y prosiguieron a encenderlas velas para que el Chinito pudiera soplarlas y pedir un deseo.

-¡Me sorprenden!-Exclamo Len al ver el pastel muy adornado y con las bellas velas.

-Lo sé.-Sonrió Yoh.-Anda Len pide un deseo. -Le animo el peli-castaño mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura.

-Si, anda Len; date prisa que ya queremos de esa torta.-Le dijo con burla Hao mientras miraba a su cuñado queriendo soplar de las velas.

-¡Len, PASTEL!-Grito el pequeño Seiji en brazos de Kanna; este era un niño demasiado activo, como para dormirse temprano y mas si miraba una golosina.

-¡Seiji!-Le medio-regaño Silver al ver lo gritón que estaba su primogénito.

-Déjalo.-Le dijo Kanna con tranquilidad.-Además no se te olvide que tú eres el culpable de que Seiji sea así de activo.-Le dijo indiferente la joven.

-…-Silver se sonrojo ya sabia a que se refería su chica.

-¡Señorito, Len!-Apareció Bazón junto a su amo abrazando por el cuello.¡¡FELICIDADES, SEÑORITO¡PEDON POR LLEGAR TARDE!-Le decía con cascaditas en los ojos el caballero espíritu.

-Bazón.-Alzo una ceja Len.-¿Dónde estabas?-Le dijo el Chinito con tranquilidad.

-¡Hola, joven Len!-Apareció también Amidamaru.-Amo Yoh.-Se acerco a su amo.

-Hola Amida.-Le sonrió Len a Amidamaru.

-¿La encontraron?-Le pregunto Yoh a los espíritus.

-Claro que si.-Le dijo el espíritu.-Dámela…-Le dijo a Bazón mientras que este se hurgo entre sus cosas sacando de quien sabe donde una piñata de un panda repleta de dulces.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja.-Rió Horokeu viendo la graciosa piñata.-Al bebito le trajeron su pandita ja-ja-ja-Reía divertido el Ainu burlándose del Tao menor.

-¡¡CALLATE QUIERES!!-Se enfado mucho Len por las burlas de su amigo. -¿Ustedes la consiguieron para mi?-Cambio de tema Len mirando la graciosa piñata.

-Si, fuimos hasta China por ella.-Respondió Amidamaru con alivio de haber llegado por fin.

-¿No le gusta señorito? hicimos lo que pudimos.-Dijo con resignación el caballero.

-Ji-ji-ji, yo se los pedí de favor que lo hicieran, no tiene nada de malo.-Sonrió Yoh.

-Para mí que esta muy bien.-Murmuro Nichrom con serenidad.

-¡Será genial!-Sonrió Matty en compañía de su espíritu, calabaza-calavera. -Será como en Hallowen¡muchos dulces!-Decía muy animada.

Todos estaban encantados por divertirse con esa graciosa piñata llena de diversión y eso hizo a Len sentirse de lo mejor en compañía de sus amigos y sobre todo de su koi.

-Te lo agradezco Yoh-Kun…-Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su chico y todos les silbaban divertidos al ver a los tortolitos.

-Bien, ahora…-Murmuro Len tomando aire para poder soplar las velas de su pastel, el cual ya quería clavarle el diente.

-¡Aburrido!-Murmuro Horo bostezando ya que Len nunca se daba prisa, entonces apoyo su mano en la mesa y la tapa se fue para arriba.-¡¡¿HAAAA?!!- Y el pastel salio volando.

-¡¡¿HAAAAAA?!!-Gritaron todos y en especial Len al ver como su pastel volaba directo a estrellarse con…

°¡PLASH!°

-…-Todos guardaron silencio al ver lo que paso.

-¡SI!-Claro Seiji era el único que se divirtió por tal espectáculo.

-¡Le-Len!-Exclamo al ver que el pastel le cayó en la cara al cumpleañero.

-Yo…yo no quería…-Trataba de disculparse Horo-Horo al ver lo que había hecho; le había estrellado el pastel a Len en la cara.

-…-El pastel cayo de ribete al suelo y con ello dejo mostrar la cara embarrada de turrón y chocolate.-…-Con violencia Len limpio su cara, mientras que unas rojizas venas aparecían en su cabeza, mientras empuñaba sus manos, con violencia y rechinaba sus dientes asiéndolos crujir por el enfado, así como también una aura maldita cubría su entorno.

-¡Fue un accidente!-Exclamo Horo asustado al ver el estado del Tao-menor. -¡PERDON!-Exclamo Horo disculpándose con su amigo.

-Len…-Suplico Yoh, al ver a su Chinito muy molesto con el Ainu.

-…-Unos suaves susurros salieron de la boca de Len.-…-Luego un pequeña risita se empezó a escuchar por parte de Len.

-¿…?-Todos se preguntaron¿que aria Len?

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-ja-Empezó a carcajearse el Chinito dejando ver una divertida y sincera sonrisa, sin nada de enfados, ni enojos.

-…-Todos sonrieron aliviados y con algo de miedo por las reacciones de Len.

-¿Eh?-Horo-Horo se asusto mucho.-¿Por qué te ríes?-Se acerco Horo a su amigo.

-Ja-ja-ja-ja-ja.-Reía Len y abrazo a Horo echando el brazo por el cuello. -No estoy enojado, tonto; me hiciste reír con tu torpeza.-Le confeso.

-…-Yoh parpadeaba sus ojos con sorpresa.-_"¿Qué abra tenido ese pastel?"_-Pensó mientras miraba a su koi. Con Horokeu.

-Ja-ja-ja; vez, nada cuesta que me entiendas y que no te la pases siempre enojado conmigo.-Le dijo Horo al Chinito mientras reía igual.

-Si eres mi amigo, por eso…-Le dijo Len con picardía y maldad.

-¿Qué?-Pregunto Horo con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡¡¿TOMA, MALDITO INFELIZ?!!-Le estrello un poco de pastel en la cara, restregándose con furia, asiendo caer al piso al Ainu.

-…-Todos suspiraron resignados al ver eso.

-x.x ¡MALDITO, CHINO!-Exclamaba Horo-Horo limpiándose la cara.

-Eso te mereces por arruinarme el pastel.-Lo señalo con frialdad el Chinito.-Pero bien.-Suspiro.-¿Amigos?-Le extendió la mano a Horo, para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-…-Horo sonrió.-Amigos.-Le tomo la mano y con ayuda de Len se incorporo.

-…-Yoh les aplaudió a los dos chicos y los demás lo imitaron.

-Sabíamos que algo así pasaría; así que compramos otro pastel.-Llego Diethel con otro pastel igual al anterior y lo coloco en la mesa, para seguir con el festejo.

-¡Oigan!-Se molesto Horo ya que sabía que lo tenían bien controlado.

-¡Hoy, si!-Exclamo Len mientras pensaba en su deseo y suavemente empezó a apagar las velas.-_"Deseo…deseo…"_-Pensó en un deseo muy importante, el cual deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que se hiciera realidad. Las velas se apagaron por completo y con ello todos gritaron felices por Len.

-¿Cuál fue tu deseo, Len?-Le pregunto Yoh a su koi. Mientras comían de los pasteles en una mesa juntos y solos.

-No te lo voy a decir, si lo hago ya no se ara realidad y eso es lo que menos quiero.-Le dijo Len con pucheros.

-¡Que malo!-Suspiro resignado.

-…-Len sonrió viendo a su chico.-Ai Shitteru…-Le susurro mientras le daba un beso en la boca a Yoh embarrándole la boca de chocolate.

-…-

-¡Dale¡Dale, dale¡Dale suavecito, para que en mis manos caigan esos dulcitos!-Chisteaba Seiji muy animado viendo la piñata colgada del polin cerca de una foco. -¡Ha!-Le acercaron al piñata pero le tubo miedo.

-¡Mami!-Se abrazo a la pierna de la chica y sollozo.-¡Me quiere hacer daño!-Sollozo.

-No te preocupes yo no dejare que te lastime.-Se acurruco a su altura y le acaricio los cabellos.-Se muy fuerte, no temas.-Le dijo dándole valentía.

-…-Takemi sonrió con ilusión al oír a su madre.-…-Se acerco a la piñata y la toco son algo de inseguridad, pero luego la toco por completo.-¡Lo logre!-Exclamo feliz.

-Bien, te vendare los ojos para que puedas pegarle.-Le vendaba los ojos Jun a su hermano.

-Es necesario que me pongas eso.-Le dijo Len con algo de pena.

-Si, es lo mas gusto.-Le dijo Yoh con diversión.

-Ahora, si.-Le dijo Lyserg entregándole un palo, para que le pegara ala piñata. -Ven, por aquí.-Lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo frente de la piñata.

-Mmmm…-Murmuro Len tocando con el palo la piñata.-¡Aquí voy!-Dijo levantando el palo y proseguir a encontrar la piñata que se alzo en el aire ya que Fausto se encargaba de subir y bajar la piñatita.

-Ji-ji-ji-ji; se ve como un lindo niño.-Sonrió Yoh viendo a su chico quien aun no le daba un buen palazo a la piñata.

-¡¿Dónde esta, no puedo pegarle?!-Decía molesto Len quien empezó a molestarse y a tirar golpes por doquier.

-¡¡Cuidado!!-Le medio grito Marion ya que casi le pegaba.

-¿…?-Yoh miro algo en el suelo como un cable.-Ceba caer con eso.-Murmuro y se apuro a retirar ese estorbo para que el Chinito no se lastimara.

-¡Al fin!-Exclamo Len al tocar, según él la piñata.

-¡¡¿YOH?!!-Gritaron todos al ver los grandes golpazos que le dio Len a Yoh la creer que era la piñata.

-¿Na-ni?-Exclamo el Tao quitando la venda de los ojos y sus ojo quedaron aterrados al ver a Yoh todo golpeado con remolinitos en los ojos. -¡¡¡¿TONTO?!!!-Tiro el palo y recogió a Yoh entre sus brazos.-¡¡¿Qué asías entrometiéndote en el camino, eres un verdadero tonto?!!-Lo regaño Len mientras lo mimaba.

-Que lindo ángel…-Murmuraba Yoh todo atontado, sonriéndole con torpeza a Len.

-Solo recibió golpes menores, esta bien.-Le dijo Fausto examinando a Yoh.

-¡Tonto!-Lo jamaqueo Len con cascaditas en sus ojos.-Y todo por esa cosa.-Tomo con furia su cuchilla y corto con molestia la piñata asiendo que todo los dulces cayeron al piso y que un montón de confeti le cayera a él. -Bien, ahora pueden tomarlos.-Les sonrió a sus amigos los cuales corrieron a levantar los dulces.

-¡PLOSH!-

Una motocicleta se impacto por la pared de la pensión Asakura, asiendo reaccionar a los invitados.

-¡Bazón!-Llamo Len al caballero, el cual junto con Amidamaru aparecieron en auxilio de sus amos.

-¡Chuuka Zanmai!-Saco su cuchilla el peli-azul defendiendo a su chico peli-castaño con valentía.

-¡Koloro!-Llamo a su pequeña espíritu.

-Ko-ko-ro-ko.-Apareció la pequeña espíritu frente al shaman asiendo la posesión de objetos.

¡Kau kau furi wenfe!-También salio en acción el chico peli-celeste para defender la pensión de sus amigos y claro para no dejar que lastimen a Yoh.

Tiraron sorpresivamente a un sujeto que se congelo junto a una motocicleta estilo pandillera. Algo que Yoh noto rápidamente.

-Len, Horokeu, esperen.-Los detuvo poniéndoseles en frente.-Hummm…-Le hecho un vistazo al sujeto congelado.

-Ji-ji-ji; solo es Ryu.-Murmuro Yoh viendo que se trataba del hombre del fleco gracioso estilo Elvis.

-¿De veras?-Preguntaron ambos chicos al ver que habían atacado al shaman peli-negro.

-¡¿Oigan que les pasa?!-Apareció molesto Tokageroh molesto al ver que casi los echan de patadas al piso.

-Nada, solo creímos que se trataba de un enemigo nada mas.-Dijo sin importancia el Tao menor.

-¡¿NADA?!-Se molesto el espíritu en su forma chibi. -Solo mira como lo dejaste, el pobre tonto que se preocupo por venir a tu fiesta.-Le reclamo el espíritu apareciendo en su forma original.

-¡Destruyo mi casa!-Le reclamo Len al ver el gran agujero en la pared.-Ustedes tienen la culpa de aparecer como intrusos, saben muy bien que existen puertas en esta casa.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Ya déjalo, estos no tienes remedio.-Murmuro Horo sin importancia igual mirando a Ryu.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ryou?-Le preguntaba Yoh ayudando a su amigo por medio del chibi espíritu del fuego que se presto a ayudar al hermano de su amo.

-¿Eh?-Despertó el shaman de gran altura y miro el lugar.-¿Legamos, Tokagueroh?-Le pregunto buscando a su amigo.

-¡Hi!-Le murmuro Yoh sonriéndole a su amigo.

-Don Yoh…-Murmuro el hombre con incredulidad.-¡DON YOH!-Se le tiro encima el shaman peli-negro abrazando a Yoh por la cintura con cascaditas en los ojos.

-¡¡OYE!!-Exclamaron Len y Horo molestos al ver lo que el shaman peli-negro asía abrazando al moreno.

-Que bueno que viniste Ryu.-Trataba de despegarse de su amigo, pero el hombre no lo quería soltar.

-Si, logramos recibir la invitación pero nos retrasamos un poco.-Le dijo con sollozos divertidos.

-Y eso que Ryu se detuvo a coquetear con unas chicas, pero mas las chicas le hacen mala cara.-Chisteo el espíritu verdizo.

-¡Cierra la boca!-Le exclamo Ryu con mucho enojo. -No le haga caso, es un pobre flojo.-Le dijo indigente el shaman.

-¡Tú eres el bocón!-Le señalo el espíritu.-Dale su regalo a Len y ya larguémonos. -Le dijo fastidiado.

-Que lastima, se van a perder de toda la comida y las bebidas.-Le dijo tranquilamente el shaman peli-castaño.

-¡¿Na-ni?!-Murmuro Tokageroh echando ojo al ambiente.

-Si, además quien quiere estar en esta fiesta tan aburrida cuando podrías estar en el panteón.-Le dijo picadamente Amidamaru acercándose a su amigo espíritu.

-Si, aquí solo hay muchas chicas bonitas, mucho saké, pastel, dulces, comida China, Japonesa, Inglesa y demás cosas.-Se acerco igual Bazón a Tokageroh aparentando no tener importancia de la fiesta.

-¿Todo eso aquí?-Miro todo.-Bien solo por hoy nos quedaremos un rato, solo por que no me gusta dejar solo a Ryou, por que moja el pañal al no verme cerca.-Dijo aparentando las ganas de la gran fiesta.

-…-Amidamaru y Bazón se dieron la mano ya que habían logrado con mucha falibilidad que el espíritu se quedara.

-Pues vete si quieres.-Le dijo Ryou.-¡PARTY!-Grito muy animado Ryu.-¡Esperen!-Se detuvo frente a Len.

-¿Qué pasa Ryu?-Le pregunto Len con intriga, pero Ryu le entrego algo que le coloco en frente y luego se marcho no sin antes darle un abrazo.

-Cuidado con Ryu…-Le susurro suavemente a Len, Horo con una mirada de desconfianza asía Ryu.

-Eso mismo pienso de ti…-Le susurro Len de igual manera.

-¡Hey!-Se sobresalto molesto el Ainu.

-¡Que bonito!-Sonrió Yoh pasando sus manos por los cuellos de su koi. Y amigo al ver el obsequio de Ryu.

-Ábrelo.-Le dijo Yoh a su chico con algo de curiosidad.-Tengo ganas de ver que te pudo regalar Ryu.-Le dijo con emoción.

-_"Eso precisamente temo, Yoh-Kun"_-Pensó con algo de miedo.

-_"De seguro le regalo, una porno gay, o una consola de motor"_-Pensó con picardía y diversión Horokeu.-Miedoso ábrela, de seguro no es nada malo.-Le dijo con curiosidad.

-Si, a de ser algo que a ti no te importa.-Le miro feo al chico de hielo.-Lo abriré, solo por que mi koi. Quiere ver que me regalaron, por ti, no me gustan los fisgones entrometidos.-Le dijo al Ainu.

Con cuidado fue desatando la changa del obsequio que Benitokage-Ryu, le obsequio con tanta amabilidad. Tanto los 3 shamanes se quedaron sorprendidos por ver el regalo del chico peli-negro el cual pareció caerles con mucha diversión, sacándoles una sonrisa a cada chico.

-Esta muy linda.-Dijo viendo la bonita cajita de música que el hombre del fleco le regalo.-Tú nunca me regalaras algo así.-Miro a Horo con malicia.

-¡Es lógico, yo no soy un afeminado!-Se sonrojo Horokeu por el comentario del Tao menor. -Pues, no quiero que llores cuando veas mi regalo.-Dijo con malicia.

-Cuando un regalo tuyo me saque lagrimas, solo será si trae ganchos que me puyen los ojos.-Le dijo el Tao chisteando.

-Ji-ji-ji; yo lo decía son buenos amigos.-Sonreía Yoh y eso no les gusto a ambos chicos.

-El golpe te afecta.-Le dijo Len tomando a Yoh por el brazo.-Vamos a tomar algo, quieres tengo un poco de sed. -Empezó a caminar junto con su koibito.

-Pesado.-Susurro celoso Horo al ver como Len se salía con la suya con salir con el shaman de ojos tranquilos.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¡A que no aguantas!-Retaba Ryu a su amigo Horokeu-Usui a beber verdadero saké.

-No me provoques que me encuentras.-Le dijo con malicia. ¡Venga!-Sonrió con maldad Horo.

Todos/as shamanes con ganas de beber se encontraban en una mesa con botellas y bocadillos, para darle el ultimo aliento a la noche que ya marchaba el reloj como las 11:09 pm. Algunos seguían bailando o siguiendo su gusto, por otra parte Kanna y Silver ya se habían marchado a su casa ya que el pequeño Keiji ya se había dormido después de tanta cosa.

-¿Qué tal un trago?-Le ofrecía Horo a Yoh con sus mejillas ya algo sonrojadas sintiendo el néctar en su boca y sangre.

-…-Yoh miro a Len quien estaba sentado cerca tomándose un poco de gaseosa en un vaso de vidrio.

-Oye, Len…-Se acerco al Chinito y jugando con nerviosismo con dos de sus dedos, para poder pedirle permiso a su chico, para poder tomar un trago, o dos.

-¿Qué pasa, Yoh-Kun?-Le pregunto el Chinito viéndolo con suma tranquilidad.

-Bueno…-Se rasco la cabeza.-Veras…-Prosiguió a seguir con lo que iba a decir pero el Horokeu lo interrumpió de instante.

-¡Vamos Yoh, no le hagas caso y ven a tomar un traguito con nosotros!-Le medio-grito el Ainu con diversión.

-…-Eso hizo estremecer el cuerpo de Yoh ya que eso si que lo asusto, y Len se le quedo viendo con desaprobación.

-Ni lo sueñes.-Le dijo cruzándose de brazos.-Acuérdate de la noche de la ultima fiesta.-Le dijo acordándole algunos hechos a su koi. Para que supiera que algo no era bueno el que él tomara en las fiestas.

-¿La fiesta ultima?-Se pregunto el shaman peli-castaño tratando de recordar algo.-¡Ha!-Murmuro comprendiendo.

-Lo ves ya recordaste el porque no te dejo que tomes.-Le dijo el Tao aliviado de no poderle seguir insistiendo al Asakura-menor sobre lo de la bebida.

-No es solo que no recuerdo nada.-Murmuro Yoh con suma tranquilidad y eso hizo que Len cayera de una manera graciosa.

-¡Por si no lo sabes, para ese entonces tú…!-Se puso muy rojo el Chinito al comprar de su furia y pena que le daba decirle eso a Yoh.

…_Flash-Black de Len-Tao__…_

Era una Buena noche de fiesta en la pensión Asakura-Tao, no había nada que celebrar mas que toda la felicidad que compartían entre ambos habitantes de la casa; Todos gozaban en familia y la pareja de Yoh y Len no era la eseccion. Horokeu, Jun y Hao también disfrutaban de esa noche, juntos a los demás espíritus.

Cada quien compartía su buena noche; Yoh y Len estaban tomando un poco en compañía de Horo-Horo, quien bebía con acompañamiento de Yoh, cosa a lo que a Len no le paresia.

-Un poco de saké, no le hace daño a nadie, además somos ya hombres, no niñitos de mami.-Decía Horo-Horo con un baso llenito de saké.

-Es una buena bebida¿Dónde la compraste?-Le decía Yoh saboreando de la que para él, era una rica bebida.

-Esa cosa quema la garganta.-Susurro sin importancia Len, tomando una soda.-No es bueno que tomes eso Yoh-Kun.-Le dijo el Chinito a su chico con un mal presentimiento.

-¿Por qué, Len?-Le pregunto el shaman con algo de incredulidad.-¿No quieres?-Le dijo el chico peli-castaño con inocencia.

-Tonto…-Susurro Len ya dejando que Yoh hiciera lo que quisiera ya que él no quería seguir insistencia a pesar de su preocupación, algo presentía.

Luego de esas palabras, pasaron 27 minutos y Len no paresia muy contento que se dijera, viendo a su chico al cual amaba y adoraba…totalmente ebrio, por sus propias manos.

-Te dije que no tomaras…-Susurro preocupado Len tratando de acercarse a su koibito y poderlo ayudar.

-¿Tú eres mi amigo¿Verdad?...hip-Le decía Horokeu echándole el brazo a Yoh por el cuello, totalmente ebrio.

-Si, somos…hip…amigos…-Respondió el shaman con una sonrisa tonta y sus mejillas muy rojas, al igual que el Ainu.

-¿Tú me quieres…hip…mucho?-Le pregunto el Ainu con ternura, algo que si le afectaba también.

-¿En serio?-Decía Yoh con diversión.-Yo quiero…hip…mucho a Len.-Susurro el Asakura muy sabedor a pesar de estar ebrio, amaba mucho a Len, como para que eso le quitara el bonito sentimiento por el Chinito.

-¿Por qué?-Se arrincono el Ainu en una esquina, acurrucado, sollozando al oír lo que el peli-castaño le había dicho.

-…-

Yoh con la poco vista que visualizaba miraba como el Tao se acercaba a él; de una manera lenta y según el muy provocativa, cosa que lo incitaba y lo así pensar muchas cosa de ese sexy joven de cabellera azulada y de hermosos ojos amarillos.

-Yoh, eres un tonto…-Le decía el Tao acercándose a Yoh, y querer tomarlo por el hombro y llevarlo a recostarse para poderlo vigilar un poco y pasarla juntos el día de la fiesta.

-Len…-El Tao abrió sus ojos al ver sentir como Yoh le tomo la muñeca deteniendo sus acciones de querérselo llevar para otro lado.-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Len al ver lo que su koi. Pretendía deteniéndolo.

-¿Tú me…hip…amas?-Le pregunto con seriedad el Asakura al Chinito.-¿Dime que si?-Lo abrazo con infantilismo, cosa a lo que Len le dio mucha gracia.

-Claro que te amo.-Le dijo el Chinito sonriéndole amorosamente, mientras se dejaba abrazar.

-Hip…Ai Shitteru…-Levanto su rostro Yoh mostrando una mirada llena de malicia, asiendo sobresaltar al shaman de China.

-…-Poco pudo hacer Len para que Yoh no lo tumbara en el piso, con el encima besándolo con mucha pasión, queriéndole comer los labios con ferocidad, mientras que él se pataleaba queriéndose soltar ya que ellos no estaban de nada solos. Su rostro se puso poco a poco de color rojo, por la pena.

-¡Váyanse a una habitación, nada les cuesta!-Les decía Hao con diversión viendo la penosa situación de su cuñado.

-Pobre Len.-(¡u¡)-Decía la Tao viendo a su hermano quien se trataba de librar de la vergonzosa situación, hasta de que Yoh le hiciera de todo en frente de sus amigos.

-¡¡YA!!-Logro separar a Yoh de su lengua con mucha violencia, mientras respiraba con mucha agitación.

-¿Qué pasa?-Le pregunto Yoh extrañado.-¡Lo vez!-Se enojo.-Ya no te gusto…hip-Le sollozo el Asakura con grandes ojos kawakiis.

-…-Un tic apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Len viendo eso.-Ya te dije que si te quiero, pero…aquí no…-Le dijo poniéndose de pie cruzándose de brazos, pucheriando.

-…-(u)-Yoh se ilusiono mucho y su alegría le invadió como un lindo niño que le van a dar sus queridos dulces.

-¡Hey!-Se sobresalto Len abrazando a Yoh por el cuello ya que este lo cargo entre sus brazos como recién casados.

-Ahora si.-Sonrió con mucha torpeza Yoh, muy sonrojado y feliz, en cambio Len no pudo esconder una linda y sencilla sonrisa en el pecho de su moreno, dejándose querer por el chico, dejándose llevar donde el quisiera hacerle lo que quisiera.

Asakura empezó a llevar su chico en brazos hasta su divino futón donde lo aria su mas preciado y bello deseo de sentirlo suyo. Pero para Len algo no andaba muy bien con donde su koibito pensaba ir ya que no percibió subir algunos escalones por ningún lado. Hasta que oyó el sonido de algo como unas rocas. Así que le hice buena pregunta al shaman peli-castaño.

-Yoh¿Dónde vamos?-Le pregunto el Chinito echando ojo en donde iban ya.-¿Na-ni?-Se asusto al ver que se dirigían a la pequeña lagunita que estaba afuera de la casa junto al poso. -¡¿Espera¡¿NOOOOO?!-No logro detener a tiempo al shaman y ambos chicos cayeron a la lagunita mojándose por completo.

-¡¡YOH!!-Grito molesto Len con la ropa y cuerpo mojado, al igual que el peli-castaño.

-¿Eh?-Yoh parpadeaba sus ojos sin entender donde estaba.-¿Dónde estamos Len-Chan?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño con intriga la ver en donde estaban.-¿Por qué no me dijiste que querías bañarte?-Le pregunto el chico con una divertida sonrisa.

-¡¡HAAA!!-Se molesto Len dejándose ir de espaldas a la lagunita, por que sabía que no podía con el peli-castaño shaman.

-¿…?-Yoh no entendía nada de nada.-¿Qué te pasa?-Le pregunto Yoh con incredulidad, paresia que el agua le ayudo a borrar la borrachera.

-_"Nunca…nunca lo dejare volver a tomar; no señor¡JAMAS!"_-Pensó Len detenidamente.

…_Fin del Flash-Back de Len-Tao__…_

-¿Ahora si lo entiendes?-Le dijo con seguridad el peli-azul viendo a su koibito el cual al fin comprendió porque su tao no le dejaba beber mas que un baso de licor.

-Ji-ji-ji; ahora entiendo porque.-Sonrió el Asakura sentándose junto a su chico para beber un trago pero de soda, cosa que al Tao le saco una bonita sonrisa, ya que eso le asentaba muy buen, estar con el moreno de ojos tranquilos.

-…-

Horo-Horo y los demás que estaban en l a mesa de bebida compartían una conversación muy divertida entre amigos, cosa que los divertía mucho y asía un poco incomodar a Manta y a Lyserg, los cuales eran mucho mas calmados que ellos.

-Si, es cierto, si hablados de conocedores del buen gusto, yo les recomendarían que entrenen mucho con el amor.-Le decía Ryu a sus amigos ya completamente ebrio hablando cosas de locos.

-¡Jah! Mas lo que haces de lo que hablas, tú no sabes mas que yo.-Le dijo triunfador Horokeu a su amigo.

-Pero que cosas dices.-Le dijo Manta a su amigo el cual estaba muy cerca de el, al lado derecho.

-Ustedes necesitan ya dejar de tomar; eso no es bueno para la salud de ustedes.-Le dijo el Ingles tomando tercios de licor con súbita precaución.

-¡Bah!-Respondieron Horo y Ryu con desgane.

-Tú deberías de aprender un poco, sino Marion no te va ser caso, mírate;-Le dijo mofándose de lo poco que tomaba.

-¿Qué?-Le miro con una ceja levantada el joven de cabellos verdes-oscuros.-¿Qué tiene de malo? eso no me va a ayudar a conquistar a la chica que me atrae. -Le dijo con mucha seguridad y seriedad desaprobando la opinión de su amigo el Ainu.

-Ya vez, todo lo tomas con mucha tranquilidad,-Le dijo con seriedad.-¿Eso te a ayudado a conquistarla?-Le dijo con seriedad el joven de cabellos celestes con sus mejillas rojas por la ebriedad. -¡Soy tu amigo y te voy a ayudar!-Le dijo tomando un gran baso de licor y se lo coloco en frente al joven de la radiestesia

-Vamos, Lyserg eso te ayudara un poco.-Le animo el hombre del fleco.

-No les hagas caso, solo tratan de probarte.-Le dijo con resignación el joven de cabellos amarillos, el cual había crecido un poco, a pesar de tener 18, Manta tenia el porte de un chico de 15 años-(No hay muchas milagros para Manta, el crecer se le aleja).

-Lo se.-Suspiro resignado Lyserg.-Pero…-Miro la botella y luego miro a donde estaba Marion, y por su puesto la vio con Nichrom el cual la abrazaba por detrás ambos sentados por el sillón de la sala, eso izo que Lyserg se pusiera un poco desilusionado y decidido.

-¡¡WOW!!-Murmuraron todos los jóvenes al ver como Diethel-Lyserg tomo el bazo con una seriedad muy segura y se empino el baso tomándose el licor de un solo sorbo, que paso por su garganta como agua.

-…-Limpio con su manga de su camisa manga-larga, su boca después de que un hilito de licor recorrió su mentón.

-Eres un cipote muy raro.-Se asusto Horo. -Bienvenido al club.-Le hecho el brazo al Ingles.

-Ahora solo tienes que aprender a besar a una mujer con suavidad y luego con mucha pasión; no dejes que ese tonto te la arrebate.-Le dijo el Ainu a su compañero Ingles.

-Nunca e besado a una mujer…-Susurro apenado el Ingles, sintiéndose un poco afectado por la bebida, era como al vuelo de 12 bazos de licor lo que se había tomado.

-Oyeron eso¿no ha besado nunca a una mujer?-Chistio el Ainu.-Se incorporo y busco con la mirada a Matty y la encontró del otro lado de mesa igual de ebria que él y así la llamo.

-¿Qué quieres?-Le pregunto la chica de mal gusto. Horokeu-Usui le explico su plan.-¿Estas loco?-Le dijo la chica con mucha tranquilidad, sobre todo porque tambaleaba.

-Vamos…hip-Le dijo el Ainu ya eructando.-Yo seré tu esclavo por una semana, si ayudas a mi querido amigo, Lyserg.-Si de locuras se refería Horo las ganaba todas.

-¡Huh!-Se alegro al joven.-Te are limpiar mis zapatos con tu lengua.-Rió con maldad la chica.-Bien, que venga el chiquillo.-Dijo la joven con las mejillas rojas; no cabía duda que la platica de bolos era raras y ciertas.

-¿Con Matty?-Un tic apareció en el Ingles y la joven se molesto por esa ofensa y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.-¡Lo siento, no quise ofenderte!-Se disculpo el chico.-¿Esta de acuerdo con esto?-Le pregunto el Ingles con seguridad.

-Claro, ahora para bien la trompita y ven, quiero ver un beso bien puesto.-Le dijo la joven y Lyserg se paro frente a ella y Horo estaba tras de Matty viendo con determinación las acciones de su amigo. El Ingles se puso un poco nervioso, pero no sabia el porque se sentía con determinación quizás era por el alcohol es que lo impulsaba hacer eso tan atrevido; ¡si! Era buena idea si a Marion le interesaba esto de seguro la pondría un poco celosa, cosa a lo que él no se dedicaba mucho pero era un buen momento aunque después tendría que disculparse con la joven de cabellos naranjas.

-_"Bien, es ahora, o nunca. Con ternura y luego apasionado"_-Pensó en los consejos de su amigo, y prosiguió a hacer lo previsto, se puso muy cerca de la joven y con su mano toco el cabello de la joven y la miro con mucha serenidad, cosa a lo que Matty, reacciono, sonrojándose mucho mas ya que el estar tan cerca de Diethel la ponía un poco nerviosa, ya que esa mirada del chico le paresia muy sensual, mucho mas sensuales esos provocativos labios y esa forma tan masculina de su pecho, la hacia temblar y el deseo de un beso la derretía mucho.

-Y tú puedes…-Le animo la chica. El Ingles asintió mientras también era apoyado por el chico de cabellos celestes.

-Aquí voy…-Suavemente fue cerrando sus ojos el Ingles y fue acercándose al rostro de la joven y…

-…-Sintió unos suaves labios, que tenían un dulce sabor que se mezclaba con el sabor del saké; todo iba muy bien y sobre todo empezó a mover su boca de lento a ir suavemente aumentando su presión, pero algo no estaba del todo bien, ya que Matty no paresia corresponderle, pero estaba bien, sabia que la chica no tenia porque hacerlo, ni la forzaría en hacer nada fuera de lo social, y moralmente.

Horokeu-Usui estaba mas que sorprendido al ver que después de todo el peli-verde, si sabia besar bien ya que lo así tal y como el le había hecho pero había algo que sino estaba en su planes de un principio pero paresia que el estar ebrio no le daba mucho la cabeza.

-…-

-…-Len paresia reírse entre la bebida que tomaba y era de algo muy gracioso que se reía y eso lo noto muy bien el Asakura-menor.

-¿De que te ríes?-Le pregunto Yoh con intriga.

-Date la vuelta y ve.-Le dijo Len con una sonrisa de malicia y burla al ver el espectáculo que Horo-Horo daba.

-Mmmm…-Yoh giro asía atrás y sus ojos se abrieron de para en para al igual que su boca al ver a Lyserg besándose con Horo-Horo. -¡Sorprendente!-Exclamo Yoh viendo a sus amigos muy acaramelados.

-…-

-¡Lo hice!-Exclamo Lyserg al separarse de su victima-¿Hum?-Algo no andaba bien, a quien tenia en frente era a Horo y no a Matty la cual había caído desmayada al piso de lado izquierdo, ya no pudo dejar de tambalearse por el licor.

-Bonito…muy bonito.-Dijo con sarcasmo Horo con los cabellos alborotados y sus labios rojos por el beso. -Te pasaste…-Le dijo en medio de la ebriedad el Ainu tambaleando.

-¡Eras tú!...hip-Lyserg se estaba poniendo igual de mareado por el licor y empezó a ver con tranquilidad lo que había hecho de besar a Horo. -Creí que eras Matty…-Le señalo con un dedo.

-Sáquese.-Le aparto la mano al Ingles y se le tiro encima tomándolo del cuello para matarlo.

-¡Suéltalo!-Le decía con cascaditas en los ojos Ryu a su amigo Usui, tratando de quitarlo de Lyserg.

-…-

-¿Los detenemos?-Le pregunto al asakura a su koibito con algo de preocupación, ya que sabia que sus amigos se estaban pasando.

-Eso que les quede de lección, en no tomar, talvez al verse encunetados reaccionan.-Le dijo con seriedad el Chinito cruzándose brazos sin importancia.

-Je-je;-Se preocupo Yoh al ver de que eran capaces sus amigos.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Toda la fiesta había acabado eran las 12:30 de la media noche y todos estaban muy calmados durmiendo en los sillones, o en el suelo. De hecho algunos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones. Jun se encontraba recogiendo algunas de las cosa tiradas en el piso, antes de que hubiera un accidente.

-¡Ay!-Le dolió el vientre al quererse agachar de mas y al quererse poner de pie de nuevo, se fue para atrás.-¡Oh, no!-Exclamo sabiendo que podía lastimarse y perder al bebé.

-¿Estas bien?-Oyó una voz masculina muy cerca de ella de hecho la detuvo de caer.

-¿Hao!-Levanto su rostro y vio el moreno rostro inconfundible de su ex-novio.-¡Gracias!-Le dijo poniéndose bien de pie y safarse de los brazos del chico con mucha pena ya que estaban peleados y en cambio el chico le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

-¿Qué haces aquí tan noche?-Le pregunto con desaprobación el chico de cabellos castaños. -No es bueno para tu salud.-Le dijo el peli-castaño viéndola con seriedad.

-Solo la paso bien con mis amigos/as nada mas.-Le dijo la joven Taoista sin mirar de frente al joven moreno que tenia en frente.-Además, yo no te intereso¿lo olvidaste ya?-No quería verlo de frente, no podía algo se lo detenía.

-¿Aun estas enojada?-Jun pudo notar el porque de las palabras de su ex-chico; noto rápidamente como sus mejillas morenas estaban pintadas de un color rojo entre fuerte y débil, eso le trajo una sola cosa del comportamiento del Asakura-mayor.

-Podría ser…-Respondió la joven sabiendo que el chico se comportaba así por los efectos del alcohol.-¿Tú estas enojado aun conmigo?-Le pregunto la joven con mirada triste.

-Kimi wa daijoubu dataka…-Le respondió el chico deslizando una de sus manos por la mejilla de la chica de la cual caían cabellos verdes ya que Jun andaba el cabello suelto solo medio recogido por dos ganchos al lado izquierdo.

-¿Nan da to?-Pregunto la joven abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa.-_"¿Porque me sorprendo? Hao esta mas que ebrio, nunca me diría esto, si estuviera bien; esta enojado y ahora me ve con buenos ojos. ¡Kami-Sama¿Qué hago?"_-Pensó la joven Taoista barias beses.-_"Demo…"_-Pensó en una buena solución de estar con Hao por un rato aunque al día siguiente no lo recordara. -No importa, Hao-Kun.-Respondió la joven levantando el rostro para verlo de pies a cabeza tenia tanto tiempo de no verlo a la cara, a esa seriedad que tanto le gustaba.

-Ii wa…-Respondió el chico tomando la mano del chico.-¡Ai Shitteru!-Le murmuro el chico besándole la mano a la chica con mucho respeto.-Sabes que te e extrañado mucho, tu ausencia me carcome.-Le dijo empezando caminar con ella directo arriba de las escaleras.

-¿Na-ni?-Se sonrojo levemente la chica al escuchar eso.-Tú me haces mucha falta, pero…¡tú tuviste la culpa¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Sabes que yo nunca te traicionaría con nadie, solo te amo a ti, pero no pareces comprenderme en lo absoluto, creí que yo te gustaba…-Le dijo la chica descargando todo sus dolor.-En cambio, me dejas, y me rompes el corazón; eso si que duele.-Le dijo con mucha tristeza indiscutible.

-Esas son mis propias tonterías; sabes lo celoso que me pongo si algún chico de te de una manera cínica, eso no me gusta; pero creo que tienes razón, tuve toda la culpa en este asunto tan absurdo.-Le dijo analizando la situación.-Pero, todos mis locuras, las hago por ti; te amo y no pienso compartirte con ningún tonto.-Llegaron ala puerta de la habitación de Jun; se pararon frente a la puerta y la peli-verde hablo:

-Bueno si quieres, puedo ir a dejarte a tu habitación.-Le respondió la chica al peli-castaño con mucha pena.

-¿Qué?-Se mofo.-Yo no soy un chiquillo.-Le dijo con burla.-Tú me ves con esos ojos, pero recuerda que tengo mas de 500 años, soy mas mayor que tú, así que trátame como tal.-Le dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.-Pero si me haces el favor esta bien.-Le dijo extendiéndole la mano para que lo llevara a su habitación.-Bien, Jun-Dono; es tú oportunidad.-Le dijo y la Tao sonrió por esa forma tan burlona del chico.

-Claro, Hao-San.-Le respondió la joven sujetándolo del brazo; Hao era unos centímetros más lato que Jun, así que no había problema alguno con sus edades, pero para este caso, la menor era la Tao.

-Reencarnar 3 beses tiene sus ventajas.-Le dijo con orgullo el joven ala chica.

-¿Cómo cuales?-Le pregunto la chica.-Es porque sabes mucha mas que los demás; ser muy sabio es bueno.-Le dijo la chica con mucha intriga.

-Bueno, no me quejo.-Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¡Onegai!-Le dijo al oír como la chica le asía mucho chiste por sus comentarios.

-¡Perdón! Es solo que me pareció muy graciosa la forma en que lo dices.-Le confeso la joven con una bella sonrisa.

-…-Hao miro ese gesto con mucho interés y la joven lo noto rápidamente, al ver la insistente mirada del chico de piel moreno.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto al Taoista a su joven acompañante.-¿Me manche la cara con algo?-Se empezó tocar el rostro buscando algo extraño.

-Te ves hermosa, así riéndote tan bellamente.-La tomo con suavidad de las mejillas asiendo sonrojar a la joven con debilidad.-Me gusta verte sonreír.-Tomo su frente con la de la chica. -Extrañe estar contigo…-Le confeso suavemente con su mejillas fue recorriendo al mejilla de la chica asiendo estremecer a esta con ternura.

-Hao…quiero…decirte algo muy importante…-Le susurro al chica con los ojos cerrados solo sintiendo la morena y calida mejilla de su chico.

-Yo también quiero decirte ago…-Suavemente interrumpió a la chica dándole un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, mientras ella le correspondía de igual manera, lento, suave, y muy tierno.

-_"No es justo, quiero decirle que va ser padre; ¿Cómo se lo digo, si lo olvidara?"_-Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de la chica peli-verde.-¡Te amo Hao-Kun!-Se separo y abrazo al chico por su pecho y hundió su rostro en el; tratando de que el Asakura no la viera llorar. Los fuertes brazos la abrazaron, y con ello la cargaron para entrar a la habitación.

-¡Yo también te amo!-Le susurro dándole un pequeño beso en al mejilla.-Se mía de nuevo…-Le suplico.

-.+.+.+.+.-

-¿A donde me llevas?-Le preguntaba Len quien iba caminando con los ojos tapados por las manos de Yoh quien lo conducía a la habitación que compartían ambos chicos.

-Solo te llevo a la habitación, para que durmamos.-Le dijo el chico con unas suaves risitas, tenia algo planeado para su koi.

-¿Y porque me tapas los ojos?-Le dijo el chico sin entender.-Si que caigo, me las desquito con tu trasero.-Le dijo el chico tropezándose un poco.

-¡Aquí estamos!-Exclamo Yoh con tranquilidad en frente de la habitación abriendo la puerta, y soltándole los ojos al chico.

-¡HA!-La impresión le tomo de sorpresa al Chinito al ver muchos regalos en la habitación que compartía con el Asakura-menor.-¿Qué significa todo esto¿Dónde sacaste, todo ese dinero para comprar esto?-Le pregunto sorprendido el Tao-menor.

-Ji-ji-ji; solo digamos que lo que hice, lo hice por ti.-Le respondió echándolo el brazo por el hombro.-Conseguí un pequeño trabajo, alejando espíritus, y ya vez este es el resultado.-Le dijo con malicia el shaman orgulloso de sus esfuerzos al lograr hacerle la fiesta a su koibito.

-Yoh…-Los ojos de Len se pusieron algo llorosos viendo todo lo que su chico había hecho por él, nunca antes había experimentado nada así.

-Ji-ji-ji; no solo eso, mira este regalo es de Jun, este de Lyserg, aquel es de Manta, aquel otro es de Tamao, el de Horo y Pilika…-Le decía el chico peli-castaño a su chico viendo todos los regalos y enseñándoles al Chinito.

-Dime¿Cuál te gusta mas?-Le pregunto en medio de los regalos, mientras que se tropezaba con uno y callo de espaldas al piso, con listones y una gran chonga.

-Ja-ja-ja;-Rió el Tao acercándose a su koibito. -Pues este es el que mas me gusta.-Dijo sentándosele en la cadera Yoh, y acariciarle la mejilla, retirando algunos listones que tenia en su piel morena el chico peli-castaño. Yoh se sonrojo al oír las palabras de su querido shaman, sonrió igual pero algo le traía mucha intriga.

-Len-Chan, dime ¿Por qué no te acordabas que era tu cumpleaños?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-castaño acariciándole la espalda a su chico, casi metiendo su mano dentro de la camisa del chico.

-…-Esa pregunta hizo que Len se pusiera triste.-Perdóname Yoh, debí ser mas sincero contigo y contarte mas cosas de mi pasado, pero solo quería olvidarme de eso y vivir una vida tranquila junto a ti…-Le confeso, e Yoh solo escuchaba atento.-Siempre en esta fecha, me preguntaba que tenia de bueno nacer, sino sientes nada de tu propio destino; de tu corazón, en como tus sentimientos te bloquean la mente; en cambio yo creí que nacer era mi peor pecado, solo miraba morir a las personas mas cercanas a mi, mi padre mi inculco el odio, y yo lo adopte…-Una lagrima cayo en el pecho de Yoh.

-Len…-Limpio con su mano la mejilla donde había recorrido la lagrima del Chinito.

-Entonces cuando llegaba la fecha de mi cumpleaños, me ponía muy triste porque sabia que no tenia porque vivir, nada me importaba en lo absoluto; lloraba, y solo me negaba a aceptar que estaba vivo de milagro, de que yo hubiera tomado la mas vil y cobarde decisión de suicidarme…-Prosiguió el Tao a contar.-Jun era la única que me hacia sentir querido, así todo lo que estaba a su alcance para hacerme feliz, espesar de que ella sufría mis propias cadenas. -Relato.

-No lo sabia de esa manera…-Dijo seriamente Yoh con mucho dolor al oír eso de parte de su chico.

-Trate de olvidar el día de mi nacimiento, porque no lo merecía. Pensaba que mis padres eran los culpables por traerme a la vida, sin que yo pidiera vivir, si solo me veían como un esclavo al cual debían usar a su combeniensia. Odie, y jure que seria alguien, que desafiaría, a todos y a todas, con tal de librarme de mis cadenas, incluso prometí librarme de mi padre, y de su loca idea de seguir las exigencias de la Familia Tao.-Dicho esto Len puso una mirada muy fría.-Pero…-Su mirada cambio a una mas tierna.-Llegaste tú a mi vida, y cambiaste mi manera de ver el mundo, me hiciste fuerte, enseñándome que todo tiene solución, no lo creía, lo creí tonto; pero ahora mírame.-Tomo la mano de Yoh y la acaricio a su mejilla.

-¡Gracias, por contármelo!-Se sentó asiendo que Len se abrase a su cuello, aun sentado en su cadera.-Tú también, me lo demostraste el día de mi cumpleaños, y no tiene que ser una fecha en especial, todos los días me das tu calor que amo tanto.-Le beso la frente, una y otro vez, hasta acabar en un beso en sus labios.-Me haz cambiado, como no tienes idea,-Lo beso nuevamente.-Tú me salvaste de morir ese día con Fausto; me diste la oportunidad que tengo ahora de abrasarte.-Le sonrió abrazándose fuertemente y Len hizo lo mismo.

-Yo entrene desde niño y nunca tuve amigos que me entendieran; Manta fue mi primer amigo, Anna fue mi prometida; pero tú fuiste y serás mi primer amor.-Esta vez cargo a Len hasta el cercano futón y lo recostó ahí.

-Te prometo, que todo cambiara.-Le prometió Yoh a su koibito mientras lo miraba con mucha ternura, mientras suavemente bajaba su rostro, acercándose a los labios de Len y cerrar sus labios con un profundo beso, lleno de mucho amor.

-.+.+.+.+.-

Suavemente bajaba el cierre del bello vestido café-pálido que andaba puesto la chica Tao, para la ocasión de la joven portaba para la fiesta. Estaba la joven chica sentada en la cadera de Hao, mientras este solo portaba en pantalón, negro cubriéndole. Las morenas manos deslizaban con cuidado el bello vestido por la espalda y los delgados tirantes de sus hombros para mostrar la sutil piel blanca. Logro deslizarlo hasta la delgada cintura, casi hasta su ancha y bien formada cadera.

-¿Te siento diferente?-Dijo tocándole la espalda a su chica, la cual estaba solo con el sostén blanco cubriendo sus bien formados senos.

-Será porque ya se te olvido como es mi cuerpo…-Sonrió apenada la chica sabiendo del porque de su cambio en el cuerpo.

-Mmm…no lo se.-Le respondió.-Te amo tanto¿porque te alegas de mí¿Ya no me mas y saldrás con el presumido de tu amigo?-Le dijo sin quererse resignar por ninguna manera.

-Tonto…-Se agacho un poco y le beso los labios.-Si eso deseara, no estuviera contigo ahora mismo.-Le sonrió con amor.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió con ironía.-¿Quieres hacerlo conmigo?-Le pregunto como pidiéndole permiso a su joven pareja.

-Mas que nada en este mundo.-Le dijo acariciándole el pecho y luego depositar un beso. -Déjame ser yo quien te ame, por siempre…-Le dijo mientras que sentía una linda sensación de estar así con su chico al cual extrañaba con tanto dolor, lo amaba y por mucho que se enojara con él, no borraría ese hermoso sentir por el shaman del fuego.

Hao comprendió. A pesar de lo ebrio que estaba pudo sentir bien, lo que la chica le daba a entender, era cierto él sentía la misma culpa, de no estar con ella, siempre. Una tonta pelea podía hacer diferencia, y el maldito microbio de los celos atacaba demasiado.

-Tonta…-Le dijo girándola para quedar el sobre la chica, en el futón de su habitación.-No hay nadie en este mundo que me llena la vida como lo haces tú, si pudiera estar contigo en cada reencarnación, viviría y reencarnaría todas las beses que fueran necesarias con tal de estar en tus brazos, amándote cada día.-Le dijo con su mirada seria, sin nada de chistes, ni burlas.

-Hao-Kun…-Lo beso la joven con mucha pasión mientras lo acercaba a ella, posando su mano en el moreno cuello.

Delicadamente recostó su cuerpo en el frágil cuerpo de la chica y fue bajando por completo el estorboso vertido, por entre sus piernas mientras le daba pequeños roses y proseguía a darle pequeñas casias con su propia cadera a la intimidad de la joven la cual estaba protegida por su blanca ropa interior; entonces fue ahí donde Jun reacción.

-Espera…-Le susurro la chica y metió su mano en la bolsa trasera del pantalón del chico y le saco la cartera, buscando algo ahí mismo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Le pregunto el chico de las mejillas rojas con intriga al ver lo que su chica buscaba.

-Toma, ponte esto.-Le dijo ofreciéndole un sobrecito al chico.

-¿Y eso?-Le pregunto Hao con mucha intriga.-¿No me digas que es…?-Cayo en cuenta de que era en si, lo que su chica buscaba.

-Si, es un condón.-Le dijo la joven con alivio, sabia que si dejaba que Hao se lo hiciera así ebrio, podía afectar al bebé en su vientre y eso no lo permitiría, por más que Hao le renegara.

-Sabes que odio usar eso.-Frunció el seño.-Sabes que me gusta sentirte, me gusta carnal, no látex.-Le dijo con el seño fruncido.

-Tómalo, o déjalo.-Le dijo la joven más seria que el chico, Hao suspiro resignado, sabía que no podía ganarle a su chica.

-Ii wa.-Suspiro.-Tú ganas, Jun-Chan.-Le dijo abriéndose el pantalón y tratar de motar la bolsita que su chica le ofrecía para protegerse.

-Para asegurarme de que lo aras bien, yo te lo voy a poner.-Le dijo la chica para asegurarse de que la borrachera de Hao no le costara caro.

-Por mi no hay problema.-Sonrió Hao con picardía al oír lo que su chica decía.

-.+.+.+.+.-

_**°Y amo lo que atrapas lo que dejas°**_

_**Amo tu alegría y tus tristezas **_

_**Te amo en la carne y en el alma**_

_**Te amo en tus crisis y en tus calmas**_

Sus amarillos ojos solo se centraban en ver lo que su moreno chico así; suavemente le iba desabrochando uno a uno los botones de su camisa celeste-clara-manga-larga, con un dibujo de un tigre, su pantalón eran de color negro. Yoh se sentía bien, viendo a su chico respirando suavemente, complacido de las carisias que él le asía; después de mucho tiempo tendrían algo de tiempo para tomar un poco de impulso y disfrutar de su vida íntima como pareja.

-Tú eres todo lo que puedo desear…-Le dijo Yoh acercándose al rostro del Tao y darle un beso en al mejilla al Chinito.

-Tú lo dices porque estamos así…-Le sonrió el Chinito acariciándole el pecho igual desabrochándole los pocos botones que Yoh le abrochaba a su camisa de color blanca.

-¿Quieres otro de mis regalos?-Le dijo Yoh mientras le daba cortos besos en los labios a Len.

-No te lo negaría.-Le afirmo.-No podría desear mas de ti.-Le chisteo.-Es lo único que falta para cerrar con broche de oro, mi primer cumpleaños contigo.-Le dijo desabrochándole el cincho al shaman de su pantalón negro.

-Ji-ji-ji; ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de no hacerlo?-Le pregunto el moreno chico sonrojándose levemente.

-Mmmm…casi un mes.-Le respondió Yoh.-¿Sabes lo que eso significa¿No?-Le dijo el chico con seriedad.

-Que te va a doler un poquito…-Se rasco la cabeza apenado el shaman al saber que dejo de atender a su koi. Por mucho tiempo y ese tiempo le caería un poquito doloroso.

-Bueno no importa, se que tú harás lo posible por no hacerme mucho daño.-Suspiro con ánimos.-Ahora si, dame mi regalo.-Le dijo Len con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-No quiero lastimarte, sabes que eso no me gusta.-Le dijo preocupado.-Deseo estar contigo, pero sabiendo que te puedo lastimar me siento triste.-Le dijo preocupado el shaman peli-castaño.

-…-Len cerro sus ojos por un momento.-Recuerdas todo lo que hemos pasado, esto no es nada.-Le dijo Len con algo de enfado.-Kimi wa daijoubu dakata.-Le susurro.-Eso me enseñaste, después de tantas vivencias, tengo 5 años de conocerte y te conozco de lo mejor, talvez no pueda descifrar algunas cosa de ti, pero lo intento.-Le dijo dándole seguridad.

-Tienes razón…-Sonrió.-Hemos pasado por tanto, se que puedo demostrarte cuanto de amo y eso me ase feliz por que se que tú también sientes lo mismo por mi¿verdad?-Le desabrocho la camisa por completo y deposito unos suaves y débiles besos en el blanco pecho de su chico; llego a desnudar uno de sus pezones y le dio una pequeña mordidita.

-¡AY!-Se enojo el Tao por esa acción.-¡Idiota¡Ten cuidado¡Eso si me dolió!-Le renegó el shaman peli-azul con sus mejillas rojas.

-¡Perdón!-Se rasco la cabeza Yoh muy apenado, por no tener cuidado. Siguió su recorrido destapándole todo el pecho al chico y empezó a besarle el cuello, mientras que le acariciaba un muslo al chico tratando de tocar su privacidad.

-…-Len abrazaba a Yoh por la espalda mientras sentía todas las carisias de su moreno en su cuerpo; suspiraba entrecortadamente, mientras de ver en cuando abría sus ojos para ver el rostro del chico y embriagarse con un beso. No pudo quedarse así, por así; comenzó a mover sus manso por la espalda de Yoh, acariciándola con fervor y de vez al sentir los mordiscos de Yoh en su cuello, el le apretaba con fuerza la camisa al shaman de cabellos castaños. Sus blancas manos, bajaron más hasta llegar a la cadera del chico, en donde metido sus mano por la parte trasera del pantalón de su chico; deslizo su mano tocando el trasero del chico dándole un rose que le daba masaje.

-Veo que lo deseas al igual que yo.-Le sonrió Yoh sintiendo lo que su chico asía con precisión.

-¡Jah!-Murmuro el Tao siguiendo acariciando el trasero del chico; Yoh saco la mano de Len de sus pompis, y lentamente la paso a su lado de enfrente, metiéndosela dentro de su bóxer. Len se sonrojo pero entendió la indirecta del chico y le siguió la corriente, de hecho eso era lo que quería. Fue acariciando de arriba a bajo el miembro de Yoh entre los bóxer, mientras este asía un suave movimiento de su cadera de arriba a bajo, para sentir el placer deseado.

Pero no siguieron si por mucho tiempo ya que lo que deseaban era mucho más grande. El shaman de ojos negros, desabrocho el pantalón del Tao y se lo fue retirando con suavidad, con algo de desesperación que se le notaba en la mirada llena de deseo. Len solo lo miraba cayado y con su mirada muy tierna, con toques de seducción que asía sentir al shaman muy tenso. Deslizo el estorbazo bóxer gris del shaman peli-azul y se maravillo con el erecto miembro del chico que exigía por atención rápida, cosa a lo que Yoh no perdería tiempo alguno.

-¡YOH!-Se estremeció el Chinito al sentir la boca de Yoh tomarle la punta del miembro; su lengua fue esta vez la que probo el orgullo del menor de los Tao. Lamió de arriba a bajo el erecto miembro, mordiéndolo suave, un beso en la punta, hizo soltar un gemido en Len, mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, mientras se mordía la mano echa puño. Su cuerpo se estaba poniendo húmedo por el sudor, y el calor que emanaban ambos cuerpos. Las respiraciones se oían mezclarse entre ellos. Se incorporo sentándose en el futón, sintiéndose venir en la boca de Yoh, pero este se apresuro a sacar su boca. Un gran escalofrió le recorrió la espalda al shaman de China, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, y al fin, su esencia se derramo en su vientre y entre la mano del peli-castaño.

-¿Qué…hiciste?-Le pregunto entrecortadamente el shaman peli-azul, con respiración agitada y sus mejillas muy rojas por el placer y algo enojado porque el shaman no dejo que su esencia le llenara la boca.

-Solo deseaba verte…-Le dijo con mirada muy seductora, saboreándose los labios.-Te vez muy sexy.-Le dijo encimándosele y acostarlo de nuevo en el futón.-Te amo tanto¿Por qué me enamore asi de ti¡Claro! Porque eres lo que había buscado, siempre me mantuve despreocupado, pero ahora no puedo dormir sin que piense en los días en que no estés conmigo…-Le confeso quitándose el pantalón.

-Ahora lo veo…-Se sonrojo Len.-¿Y eso?-Un tic apareció en el ojo derecho del Tao al ver el bóxer negro del Yoh que tenia el dibujo de una tortuga y tenia unas palabras que decían: _"¡No seas lento!"_-Decía con tanta picardía, en el centro con una tortuguita con una sonrisa picara.

-Je-je; Hao me lo obsequio…-Le confeso con pena.

-Me ofende, así que tendré que quitártelo.-Yoh se le acerco de rodillas y dejo que Len posara sus manos en su cadera y le fuera quitando el bóxer, deslizándolo con algo de sensualidad. Se lo quito por completo tirándolo muy lejos y se dejo ir de espaldas así el futón.

-¡Te amo, Yoh-Kun! Sabes muy bien que te pertenezco, en cuerpo y en alma…-Se sonrojo abriendo sus propias piernas y dejar que el shaman peli-castaño, prosiguiera a hacerlo suyo, como siempre han hecho el amor, con mucho amor.

-Espero que me perdones, si hago algo malo…-Le susurro.-Todo estará bien.-Le sonrió. Metió dos de sus dedos a su boca y los humedeció un poco; dirigió el primer dedo al agujero del chico, no tardo mucho para que el chico apretara sus dientes entre sus labios al sentir la intromisión.

-_"¡Lo dessié tanto!"_-Pensó el shaman, mientras una sonrisa diminuta se dibujaba en su rostro.

-_"Se ve muy feliz"_-Miro Yoh con ternura, la hermosa sonrisa que se dibujo en el rostro del Chinito, borro esa sonrisa con un apasionado beso, mientras le introducía la lengua, asiendo que Len la saboree con la suya.

-¡Ah!-Se separo de Yoh para abrazarlo y dejar escapar un gemido al sentir, el segundo dedo en su interior, saliendo y entrando con arrebato.-Quiero sentirte…mió…-Le dijo Len mientras gemía entrecortadamente.

-Siempre lo e sido…-Le susurro, acariciándole los húmedos cabellos de la frente a su koibito, retirándoselos de la frente para darle un beso muy duradero.-Aquí voy…-Le aviso sacando sus dedos y bajar su rostro hasta los muslos de su Chinito, besando desde las rodillas, la piel del tao. El cual suspiraba débilmente; besitos cortos y muy tiernos, lamidas seguras, con succiones fuertes; carisias de unas morenas y tibias manos que le asían estremecerse.

-…-(ö))ö)-Abrió grande su boca y la tapo con su mano izquierda, mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos al sentir el miembro de Yoh entrar en él, con lentitud que lo asía gritar del placer y el dolor.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Respiraba con agitación Yoh con su rostro muy rojo. Dejando de introducir su orgullo en el ano de su koibito, para ver si todo estaba bien.-¿Si quieres…?-Trato de hacer que el Chinito dejara que se detuviera para que no sufriera mas.

-¡TONTO!-Le renegó.-¡¡NO ES NUESTRA PRIMERA VES, DEJA DE ESTUPIDESES Y HASLO YA, O LO HAGO YO!!-Le exclamo muy molesto Len dejando escapar todo eso en un fuerte grito, que le alivio el dolor y todo.

-…-Yoh asintió con la cabeza;-…-Tomo al Tao por su cintura y lo elevo un poco sentándolo en su miembro, penetrándolo por completo. Len se aferro a la espalda de Yoh y apretó sus dientes con sus labios, sonrojado; su mirada se suavizo y soltó un suspiro de alivio al sentir la rapidez en que se acostumbro al pene de Yoh; sobre todo por que sentía las suaves carisias que Yoh le daba en la espalda y trasero.

-Sigue…-Le aseguro el Tao con amor a su chico y empezó a ayudarle con los movimientos, moviendo su cadera de lado a lado, tratando de no lastimarse mucho e Yoh asía lo posible ayudándolo, le acaricio el rostro al peli-azul y lo tomo por las mejillas y le dio un fuerte y tronado beso, empezando a sentir el placer en sus cuerpos unidos.

-_"Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía el calor de su cuerpo pegado al mió"_-Pensó Len aferrandose mas al pecho de Yoh, sintiendo el placer recorrerle las entrañas, asiendo sentir barias sensaciones. Las embestidas se tornaros mas rápidas y mas profundas, el placer los había derrotado, solo por amarse y sentirse de nuevo, que le pertenecían al otro, en carne, en alma, en ser.

-¡Aaah!-Los gemidos no los escondían por ninguna manera deseaban que el otro supiera lo mucho que lo disfrutaba. Lo mucho que deseaban estar fundidos en esos arrebatados labios, en el beso mas sincero y en el abrazo más fuerte.

-¡YOH¡LEN!-Gritaron sus nombres al sentir un primer orgasmo que lo disfrutaron mucho, sintiéndose rendir en brazos del otro. Lens e dejo caer en el hombro de su chico respirando muy agitadamente, sonrojando. Yoh lo abrazo e igual respiraba de la misma manera.

-¡Ai shitteru!-Le susurro el Asakura en el oído a su chico, acariciándole la espalda donde tenia el tatuaje del Jin-Jang, hasta llegar a el trasero del Tao y acariciarlo con amor.

-¿Te gusta… mucho mi trasero?-Le susurro el shaman de China con mirada serena, tratando de recuperarse del gran orgasmo.-¡ARG!-Sintió los líquidos calidos de Yoh llenarle por completo y eso lo estremeció, sintiendo dolor, mezclado con placer en su estomago.

-Ji-ji-ji, no te lo niego Len, si me gusta mucho.-Sonrió Yoh apenado al ver que Len lo había descubierto.

-¿Tú crees que no lo notaria?-Le sonrió con malicia el Tao mirando a su chico peli-castaño.

-¿Creo que no¿Verdad?-Sonrió igual Yoh dándole un besito a Len en los labios. -…-Recostó al Tao en el futón saliendo de él con suavidad, tratando de no ser muy brusco, asiendo que Len gima un poco.

-¡Hums!-Suspiro el Asakura.-¿No se porque, me siento extraño?-Le murmuro Yoh a su chico mientras lo observaba de pies a cabeza, completamente expuesto a él.

-Nunca cambiaras…-Susurro Len con una suave sonrisa.-Tú siempre serás Asakura-Yoh y yo siempre seré Tao-Len.-Le acaricio la mejilla a su koi. Con serenidad, nunca hemos cambiado para nada.

-Tienes razón.-Sonrió Yoh de una manera muy diferente.

-…-Len pareció reaccionar con esa sonrisa que se le hizo muy conocida, que trajo muchos recuerdos a su mente.-_"Después de todo los humanos no son seres sucios. Ellos no son sucios, mas bien son aquellos corazones fríos y torcidos que no conocen la calidez humana"_-Sonrió con ironía el shaman peli-azul.

-Cuando te conocí…te odie…-Le confeso el Tao.-Todas mis maldiciones, eran por tú culpa.-Susurro.-La primera vez que te vi, en la pasada de la calle junto con manta.-Le dijo desviando la mirada semi-sonrojado.-Tú me sonreíste de una manera muy…-Amarro con sus dedos los cabellos de Yoh que colgaban de su frente.

-Muy linda…-Termino la frase Yoh sonriéndole con torpeza a su koi. Y lo beso en los labios acariciándole los muslos.

-No.-Lo corrigió.-Me sonreíste, muy tontamente como si algo viste en mi…-Lo miro a los ojos con ternura.-Eso hizo que mi ambición por derrotarte fuera mas grande de todas las metas que me había puesto; siempre me enseñabas y yo te ganaba…-Le dijo con seriedad.-_"Eres como el viento…el viento no se puede romper ni destruir"_-Pensó el Tao cerrando sus ojos.

-Ya veo.-Miro a Len con su mirada bastante tranquila.-Feliz cumpleaños, Len…-Suavemente acerco su boca a la del Chinito y lo beso profundamente. Su juego de carisias estaba tomando fuerza e impulso. Len pudo jugar a ver sentido como el miembro de Yoh se animaba de nuevo a querer ser para de él. Sintió como su entrada era acariciada por la mano del moreno que se movía tratando de darle placer nuevamente, hasta que se decidió e introdujo un solo dedo, el cual movió muy lentamente.

-¡Ah!-Soltó un suave murmullo el Tao con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, sintiendo mucho placer. Sintió aun mas placer cuando por fin, el Asakura, logro penetrarlo llenándolo de profundo placer, acompañado de suaves envestidas, con pequeñas fuerza que lo asían moverse un poco para arriba. Mas sensaciones, disfruto su cuerpo al sentir la tibia mano de su koi. En su erecto miembro, que el menor de los Asakura acariciaba según daba las arremetidas al Tao.

-…-

Len se aferro a la espalda de Yoh, no lo pudo evitar. El moreno sintió muy húmedo su hombro y eso lo extraño un poco, dejo las rápidas y fuertes envestidas, a unas suaves y tiernas, para mirar a su koibito de frente.

-Len… ¿Qué tienes?-Le pregunto muy infantilmente Yoh con preocupación al ver que Len lloraba, reprimiendo su llanto, pero se le así difícil.

-Perdóname…-Lo miro con mucha preocupación el Tao. -¿No se porque lloro?-Le confeso.-Siento que no merezco todo esto; tú hiciste toda esta gran fiesta para mi, y yo cuando tú cumpliste años, solo te di, un obsequio, disfrutando con Hao, Jun y Horo; no me lo merezco Yoh-Kun…-Sollozo confesándole tal cosa. -¡Es tú culpa, no me gusta que me vean llorar! Yo no soy así¿porque me pasa esto?-Lo abrazo con fuerza por la espalda.-No es justo…-Le dijo con sollozos, sin poderlo aceptar.

_**°Amo lo que pides y regalas°**_

_**Amo tus carisias, tus ofensas**_

_**Amo tus instantes y lo eterno**_

_**Te amo en tu cielo y en tu infierno**_

-No digas eso…-Lo separo mirándolo de frente.-Cuando un hombre lloro, lo hace por un motivo muy especial.-Recorrió el brazo del shaman de China, con lentitud.-Lo que mas me importa, es que siempre estés conmigo, ya lo sabes, te amo, me gustas, te deseo, y quiero protegerte pase lo que pase…-Llego hasta la mano blanca de Len y con suavidad entrelazo sus dedos con los del Tao.-¿Sabes? Entre más me prohíben amarte, mi corazón quiere hacerlo con más intensidad; porque no hay imposibles, cuando estas conmigo.-Apretó con fuerza la mano de Len.

-Eres el chico mas tonto que e conocido…-Lo abrazo y le beso la mejilla.-Quizás por eso, quiero estar contigo.-Le susurro en el oído. Lentamente fundieron sus bocas en una promesa de amor, con un tierno beso, finalizando la tan famosa fiesta de cumpleaños del shaman peli-azul.

-.+.+.+.+.-

…_A la mañana siguiente…_

Tao-Jun se estaba vistiendo, después de pasar una hermosa noche con el chico de cabellos castaños, al cual amaba mucho. La tristeza le llenaba por dentro, no podía dejar de ver aquel rostro moreno y varonil que la llenaba de alegría.

-¿Por qué todo tiene que acabar así?-Murmuro viendo al durmiente chico en el futón dormido con mucha profundidad. -…-Apretaba sus labios tratando de no llorar.

-¡No es justo!-Unas lagrimas se desbordaron de sus mejillas.-Hao…-Susurro con tristeza.

-Mírame…-Se toco su vientre.-Serás papa…-Lloro sin remedio.-Lo que anoche paso entre nosotros, no lo vas a saber…-Se acerco al chico el cual estaba acostado de lado derecho del futón.

-…-Jun le susurro algo a Hao en el oído, mientras le retiraba unos cuantos cabellos del rostro al moreno shaman, le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, cerca de su boca. Limpio sus lágrimas y prosiguió a salir de la habitación, en silencio, sin que su chico lo notara.

-Ai Shitteru…-Susurro yéndose de ahí, cerrando la puerta silenciosamente.

-.+.+.+.+.-

…_En otra habitación…_

Horokeu abrió sus negros ojos con pesadez, se incorporo en el futón, revolviéndose los cabellos celestes, ya que su banda no la tenia en su frente, para retenerle el cabello, al contrario lo tenia muy bien alborotado, dándole un aspecto sensual, acompañado de que su pecho estaba desnudo.

-¡Ha!-Tapo con su mano su boca bostezando con pereza.-¿Dónde estoy?-Se pregunto así mismo al no conocer nada en esa extraña habitación, que no era la de él.

-…-Tubo unas grandes ganas de levantarse e ir al baño, ya que sentía una humedad en su entrepierna.

Se incorporo solo andaba puesto un bóxer, sin importancia, camino en rumbo, fuera de la habitación extraña, pero sobre noto, iba tan sonámbulo que no noto que su bóxer, estaba mal puesto; lo de atrás para adelante.

-…-Tras sonar la puerta de la habitación, algo se empezó a moverse en el futon donde había estado durmiendo el joven Ainu.

-Mmmmm….-Unos cabellos verdes se dejaron ver en las sabanas mostrando un joven Ingles que se despertaba poco a poco.

-¿Qué paso?-Se pregunto sin incorporarse en al cama, solo permanecía acostado, con una mano en la frente, sintiendo los efecto de la goma.

-Ya veo.-Suspiro.-Estoy en mi habitación.-Esta vez si se incorporo, sintiendo por fin que estaba desnudo y con semen en sus piernas y vientre.

-¿Y esto?-Se quito la sabana.-De seguro, soñé con Mari…-Se sonrojo por eso.-¿No puedo creerlo?-Se dejo caer en el futòn con resignación.

No le tomo demasiada importancia y siguió durmiendo, pero sin saber que algo mas había pasado entre él y el joven peli-celeste. (NA: Pero esto quedara pendiente para unos capítulos mas adelante, no se preocupen. Ji-ji –vv-)

-.+.+.+.+.-

El bello sol, se reflejaba con su toque calido en la pequeña aviación que Yoh y Len compartían. El primero en despertar fue el Asakura.

-…-Sus ojos empezaron a visualizar al joven Chino, que dormía abrazado a su pecho, mientras su suave respiración le asía costillas en su piel morena.-Es tan lindo…-Sonrió Yoh viendo esa hermosa escena que de seguro nunca podría olvidar.

-Tendré que levantarme, le preparare un rico desayuno.-Susurro Yoh suavemente tratando de liberarse del Tao.

-Ni lo sueñes.-La voz de Len se oyó con superioridad, mientras se abrazaba más s su koibito, pero sin abrir los ojos.-Déjame sentir mas tu calor…-Le susurro.-No quiero un desayuno, solo te quiero a ti.-Abrió sus ojos dejando ver sus amarillos ojos muy encendidos.

-Pero Len…-Susurro Yoh aparentando preocupación por su alimento.

-A mi no me engañas…-Sonrió Len dándole un besito en la boca.-Ai Shitteru, gracias por estas conmigo, en otro día mas de vida.-Le dijo sonriéndole con amor.

-Ji-ji; lo mismo te digo yo a ti.-Le sonrió topando su frente con al del chico.-Sigamos durmiendo, si.-Lo abrazo de nuevo con ternura.

-Eso si me gusta.-Suavemente cerraron sus ojos, solo envolviéndose en los brazos del otro con tanto amor, y comprensión; por que era otro día, en el cual seguirían amándose mas…

_**°Y amo lo que amas yo te amo°**_

_**Te amo por amor sin doble filo**_

_**Te amo y si no pudiera amarte se que te amaría aun lo mismo**_

_**Y amo lo que amas yo te amo**_

_**Te amo por amor a dar lo mío**_

_**Te amo con orgullo de quererte porque para amarte yo he nacido…**_

_**::CONTINUARÁ??:: **_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció¿Cursi¿Muy largo¿Muy YohxLen? Jajajaja espero que les haya gustado el cumpleaños de mi querido Chinito, Yoh lo hizo muy bien, por eso lo quiero ji-ji, pobre Jun y Hao, aun no pueden estar juntos, y miren a Horo y a Lyserg quien lo diría, eso dice tomen mas ji-ji espero que les haga gustado tanto como a mi, mi imaginación es muy grande y ya lo vieron, así que el otro capitulo estará decisivo, se viene lo mas crucial de la historia, las demás parejas entrantes y la difícil separación, el amor no es color rosa, pero el dolor lo ase serse mas fuerte y regresa cuando menos lo esperen, en fin, dejar reviews y yo continuo con el fic, el otro capitulo no será tan largo ji.ji. Salú. Por cierto la canción se llama; Amo- de Alex Fernández. Me encanta mucho todas las noches esperaba para oírla y me acordaba de Yoh y Len, de lo mucho que llegaran a amarase de esta manera tan bella. _

_**::¡¡GRACIAS POR SU APOYO, ESTE FIC NO SE HUBIERA HECHO SIN SU AYUDA!!::**_


	5. Cita Fingida

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__ ¡Hola's! tiempos sin leerlos, ahora si, les traigo lo mas interesante del fic, bueno casi, bien, aquí comenzara la segunda confusión que ara que el amor tome un giro inesperado, para todos en la pensión Asakura, en especial con Yoh y Len, bueno bien, ahora lean y dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. _

_**::MI CORAZÖN DICE QUE NO::**_

_**. . .(HAOxJUN-YOHxLEN-YOHxHORO-LYSERGxLEN). . .**_

_**::CAP.Nº5: CITA FINGIDA::**_

-Ò.ó-_Un mes Después__-_Ò.ó Después de la gran fiesta del cumpleaños de Len, todo seguía su rumbo sin ningún cambio en lo absoluto, en cambio Yoh seguía mas feliz al lado de su Chinito, que igual estaba muy contento de estar con el chico de los auriculares naranjas. Y precisamente no perdían el tiempo en lo absoluto, se encontraban muy acaramelados compartiendo su amor, cerca del viejo posos de la pensión; Len estaba de pie e Yoh estaba sentado en la tapadera sobre el poso. Sus palabras casi eran nulas y sus besos eran tiernos y muy largos, llenándose de mucha pasión., mientras que sus amigos la pasaban bien en la pensión, ante algunas expectativas que embargaban a algunos, sobre todo a la Tao-mayor.

Jun se encontraba sentada en el borde de su cama, mientras observaba muy pensativa, un pequeño obsequio que le daría a su pequeño bebé al nacer, unos lindos calcetines de color amarillo, aun sin saber si el bebé seria niño, o niña. De verdad se sentía muy preocupada, su vientre estaba creciendo y eso la ponía feliz y a la vez muy triste ya que Hao aun no se daba cuenta de sus cambios y por lo visto paresia no importarle ya que había pasado un mes, y aun no se dirigían la palabra; pero sobre todo su amigo el cual conoció en la discoteca, se estaba interesando mucho en ella, pero la Taoista solo amaba a Hao y a él solo lo consideraba su amigo, solo eso y nada mas. Pero no pudo evitar aceptar una cita con el simpático chico, pero sabia perfectamente que ese dulce chico le quería confesar que la amaba. ¿Entonces que aria¿Como aria para no lastimarlo de una manera tan cruel?

-¡Eso es!-Exclamo la Tao al recordar algo muy importante, o mejor dicho a alguien muy importante que le ayudaría a cambia el rumbo de las cosas.

Hao se encontraba sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras se tomaba una taza de café, la cual emanaba un poco de humo por lo caliente que estaba. No sabía el porqué pero últimamente sentía la necesidad de tomar mucho café. Era extraño para él, como si un sentimiento lo impulsara cada vez que pensaba en la chica de cabellos verdes-oscuros.

-¡Hums!-Suspiro resignado y divertidamente se dibujo una sonrisa picara sonrisa en su rostro.-¡Fui un tonto!-Sonrió con mas ironía.

Dejo de darse cuenta de lo tonto que había sido con la chica de China, para dirigir su mirada a los dos chicos que se encontraban en la sala conversando mientras veían la televisión.

-¡Oye eso no es justo!-Decía Lyserg mientras se ponía la mano en la frente molesto.

-¡Te lo juro¡Matty me lo contó todo!-Le decía Horokeu a su amigo de Inglaterra.-Me contó que Nichrom se le declaro por fin a Marion y pues ella le dijo que si.-Le decía Horo a Lyserg con algo de preocupación por su amigo.

-¡Rayos!-Dijo molesto el chico de ojos-verdes.-Fui un tonto al no habérselo dicho antes.-Se debatía entre sus decisiones que no fueron muy correctas.

-Míralo por el lado bueno;-Le dijo Horo tratando de animarlo.-No duraran mucho, además, Marion es incapaz de entregársele a ese pesado, confía en mi; te estaré informando al pie de la letra lo que pase con ellos no te preocupes Lyserg, tenme fe.-Lo animaba el Ainu.

-¿Como sabes que ella no se entregara a Nichrom?-Le pregunto extrañado el peli-verde.-¿No me digas que…tú y Matty son…?-Le decía con mucha curiosidad Lyserg ya que Horo conversaba mucho con la peli-naranja.

-¡¿Qué yo que, con quien?!-Un tic aparecía en el ojo de Horo al oír las insinuaciones de su amigo.-¡¿ESTAS DEMENTE O QUE?!-Le aclaro el Ainu molesto y muy sonrojado.

-Solo decía, es que ustedes se la pasan conversando mucho¿Qué mas quieres que piense, Yoh piensa igual.-Le aclaro el peli-verde a su amigo peli-celeste.

-¡¿Eso te dijo Yoh?!-Le dijo muy preocupado el Ainu a su amigo esperando respuesta y Diethel solo asintió con la cabeza.

-_¡¿No puede ser?! Ahora Yoh pensara que me e ligado con Matty, y ahora no me prestara atención ¡rayos!"_-Apretó sus dientes el shaman del hielo, mientras pensaba en el peli-castaño de ojos tranquilos. Algo no le olía del todo bien con respecto a la insinuación de Lyserg, pero para su bien, todo estaba en seguir ocultando sus sentimientos por Yoh, aunque le doliera.

…_Al día siguiente…_

El peli-azul se encontraba esperando a su peli-castaño, sentado en una acera cerca de un faro; acababa de salir de la Universidad, y puesto que tocaban en distintos salones no había manera en la cual pudieran comunicarse mucho en clases, pero era misión de todos los días en esperarse en el mismo lugar, y pues Len siempre era el primero en salir; así esperaba a su koibito, con paciencia mientras miraba pasar a las personas.

-¿Porqué tanta tanto?-Suspiro mirando el cielo.

-Hi Len-Chan.-Sus ruegos fueron escuchados e Yoh se encontraba parado frente a él con una linda sonrisa en el rostro para alegría de ojos amarillos.

-Te tardaste…-Le respondió el Tao incorporándose.-Bien ahora regresemos a casa.-Empezó a caminar.

-Oye Len¿no vamos a esperar a Horokeu?-Le pregunto el peli-castaño a su novio ya que Horo-Horo había entrado a la Universidad junto con ellos, y para mas suerte el Ainu si era compañero de Yoh.

-Nunca.-Respondió sin importancia el Tao solo siguió caminando. -_"Jamás esperaría a un tonto como ese, eso jamás"_-Pensó Len al recordar el cariño y amor que Horo sentía por su novio.

-Pero Len…-Siguió Yoh a su chico, ya que no tenía opción, sabia que Len y Horo siempre discutían pero esto era mucho más que eso.

-¡¡Espérenme!!-Gritaba Horo corriendo tras sus amigos.-¿Dónde te habías metido? Cuando termino la clase saliste disparado, cielos Yoh.-Le reclamo el Ainu.-Creí que me esperarías.-Le dijo muy dolido con cascaditas de lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Gomen-nasaii.-Se disculpo Yoh rascándose la cabeza con pena.-Es que…-Miro a su koibito y Len quien iba adelante levanto una ceja al sentirse que su koi. Le echaba ojo.

-Ahora entiendo.-Analizo el Ainu.-¿Celoso Len?-Chisteo el Ainu y Len se paro escuchando.-¿Estas súper celosos que Yoh sea mi compañero y tú no?-Se burlo el Ainu echándole el brazo a Yoh por el cuello.-Somos buenos compañeros.-Sonrió divertido el Ainu.

-¿…?-Yoh solo parpadeaba sus ojos preguntándose que pasaba con Len y Horo-Horo y paresia que él esta en medio de todo este embrollo.

-¡Suéltalo!-Lo empujo de golpe el peli-azul tomando a Yoh por la mano y empezar a caminar mas rápido.

-¡Hey!-Se molesto el Usui siguiendo caminando junto a los dos chicos.-Amargado…-Se cruzo de brazos el peli-celeste.

-Más despacio, me caigo.-Sollozaba Yoh ya que Len lo llevaba muy apurado.

-Es un pesado idiota.-Renegaba por lo bajo Len muy molesto.

Caminaron por algún tiempo antes de llegar a la pensión Asakura-Tao donde Jun y Lyserg los esperarían. En cambio en peli-castaño mayor salía mucho mas temprano que los 3 shamanes de la Universidad, siendo alguien de 500 años de sabiduría no se le complicaba mucho resolver algunas preguntas de las clases y sobre todo los exámenes, pero no lo daba a conocer sino lo delatarían. En cambio el shaman del fuego si tocaba con el Tao-menor, así toso tenia sus compañeros.

-¡Bienvenidos amigos!-Salio la Tao en saludo para sus amigos quines llegaban a la humilde pensión.

-¡Sean bienvenidos amigos!-Saludo Lyserg de igual manera.-¿Cómo les fue?-Les pregunto al verlos desanimados.

-Bien.-Respondió Len.

-Igual que siempre.-Respondió despreocupadamente el peli-castaño.

-Eso estuvo muy aburrido. Le tiras un avioncito al maestro accidentalmente y el muy chillón ase un drama,-Se quejo el shaman del hielo.

-Ji-ji-ji, si te enviaron 3 beses fuera del salón a cargar cubetas de agua.-Chistio Yoh recordando lo que vio.

-Je-je, muy gracioso.-Pucherio el shaman.-_"De hecho te estaba viendo a ti dormido, y pues…me distraje mucho que no me fije hasta que vi el avioncito en el peluquín del maestro¡rayos!...pero es que te veías tan soñado Yoh"_-Pensó el Ainu como hablándole a Yoh tan solo en sus soñadores pensamientos.

-Pues por mi parte no había problema en que te patearan el trasero, por tarado.-Le dijo Len con superioridad.

-…-Pero el Usui estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que no escucho las burlas del Tao-menor.

-…-A Len le escurrió una gota por la cabeza al ver a un soñador y levemente sonrojado Horo suspirando.-¿Qué se traerá ahora?-Mascullo por lo bajo.

-Tuvieron un buen día.-Sonrió Lyserg.-Creo que me animare a ir con ustedes a la Universidad.-Les dijo con ánimos el Ingles.

-Seria una buena idea, Lyserg-Chan.-Le sonrió Yoh.

-No estaría mal tener una compañía mas en nuestro grupo escolar, me párese una buena idea.-Le dijo el Tao dejando el tema de Horo.

-Gracias.-Le agradeció el cumplido el shaman de la Radiestesia.

-…-

-Ahora cámbiense amigos, el almuerzo se enfriara, así que no perdamos tiempo.-Les dijo Jun de una manera muy suave y tierna.

-Esta bien.-Asintieron todos.

-¡Vamos Len!-Rápidamente Yoh tomo a Len de la mano y lo jalo corriendo escaleras arriba.

-¡¿YOH?!-Renegaba Len ya que Yoh le estaba devolviendo lo que el mismo le hizo de venida a la pensión.

-…-

-Sigo insistiendo en que ellos hacen una buena pareja.-Le murmuro Lyserg a los demás.

-Si, nunca vi tan feliz a Len.-Sonreía Jun comprendiendo la situación de su hermanito.-Le era muy difícil a Len expresarle sus sentimientos a alguien, pero Yoh lo hace ver tan fácil.-Comprendió.

-¡Jah!-Se mofo Horo.-Solo es suerte.-Dijo comenzando igual a subir las escaleras y buscar su habitación para cambiarse.

-…-Jun y Lyserg sabían de los sentimientos de Horo asía Yoh, pero a pesar de todo no intervenía en la relación de los chicos enamorados ya que sabia que eso estaba muy mal; solo esperaba que el destino lo guiara a algo exacto.

Hao se encontraba ensartando un tenedor en su comida estaba tan aburrido que ni la comida lo animaba en nada; ya había pasado un buen tiempo y Jun aun no lo perdonaba, talvez por el hecho de que aun no le a pedido perdón. ¿Qué hacer entonces? Claro que buscaría una manera en la cual aria ver a la Taoista que no era en vano su amor por ella, si lo estaba comprendiendo a la perfección; comprendía que de verdad había algo muy intenso en el amor que sentía por la Tao, un amor mas grande que haya conocido en sus otras vidas, este era distinto y experimentarlo lo asía sentirse de una manera muy extraña un cosquilleo irremediable e involuntario.

-¡Que patético!-Sonrió con sarcasmo el shaman de fuego.-Creo que la amo mucho mas de lo que pensaba…-Esta vez sonrió con ironía.

De pronto vio entrar a la Taoista con un delantal blanco de un dibujo de una cereza, eso asía resaltar su figuro mucho mas. Pero algo le intrigo mucho al shaman-Asakura, algo le extraño en el cuerpo de su ex-chica¿pero que era? No lo podía descifrar.

-…-Se sonrojo levemente bajando su rostro para que la chica no lo viera.-_"Se ve muy bonita"_-Pensó el shaman sonriendo levemente.

Jun estaba lavando un plato y sentía la insistente mirada del Asakura-mayor y eso la ponía nerviosa y sobre todo la asía sonrojar tan notoriamente, sin querer que el moreno se diera cuenta.

-_"Lo vez bebé, tú papi es un chico muy obstinado, pero aun así lo amo tanto"_-Pensó la chica como queriendo comunicarse con su pequeño ser.

-…-

El silencio siguió y cuando menos lo noto Hao ya se había terminado la comida que su chica había preparado. Jun por su parte había dejado el palto tan brillante de tanto restregarlo que ya paresia espejo. Ambos estaban sumidos en una atmósfera fantasiosa, pero les agradaba aunque las palabras ya no eran parte de sus hablas.

-Date prisa Yoh, tengo hambre.-Le decía Len a Yoh quien aun le faltaba ponerse la camisa.

-Estoy listo.-Sonrió Yoh.-Tenemos que apurarnos, Jun cocina tan rico como cositas tú, Len-Chan.-Le decía Yoh a su novio caminando fuera de la habitación.

-Lo se.-Dijo el shaman.-Jun es una buena cocinera, creo que aprendí de ella.-Chisteo.-Se que sufre mucho por la culpa de Hao, y hacer algunas cosas comunes en la casa la pone muy feliz ya que la distraen mucho de pensar en ese tonto.-Le dijo Len resentido.

-No te preocupes, Hao-San solo esta confundido y le cuesta demasiado aceptar que Jun es todo para él, desde que se acerco a ella.-Le dijo tranquilamente el shaman.

-Pues yo también estoy confundido.-Susurro.-Tanto que creo…-No siguió Len con lo que le iba a decir a su chico, ya que se tropezó en el último escalón de las gradas. -¿Huh?-Len sintió un gran abrazo.

-¿…?-Yoh alzo una ceja con intriga y algo incomodo al ver que Len había caído accidentalmente en brazos de Lyserg ya que este había cruzado en el camino y por instinto al sentir el impulso del cuerpo de Len, hizo lo normal en no dejarlo caer al piso.

-…-Len alzo su rostro y miro los verdes ojos de Len al igual que una intrigante sonrisa de confusión.-¡¿HAAA?!-Se sobresalto muy rojo Len alejándose del Diethel y abrazar a Yoh.-¡¿Por qué haces eso tonto?!-Se molesto Len muy apenado.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo Lyserg con ambos chicos.-Solo pasaba y me caíste de repente, lo único que hice fue no dejar que te cayeras al piso.-Se disculpo muy sonrojado y apenado.

-Esta bien Lyserg, solo fue un accidente.-Sonrió Yoh tranquilamente, pero por dentro eso le incomodo mucho.

-¡¡¿Pues hubiera preferido caer al piso que pasar por esta vergüenza?!!-Le reclamo Len.-¡¡BAKA!!-Se enojo.

-Perdón Len-San.-Se disculpo nuevamente.-Solo no quise verte lastimado.-Le dijo sinceramente.

-Hums¿con una caída al piso? Yo no soy débil como tú.-Frunció el seño molesto.

-Lo siento, no fueron mis intenciones, e Yoh lo sabe¿verdad?-Le dijo mientras miraba a Yoh.

-Él tiene razón Len; solo fue un accidente nada mas.-Le compenso lo dicho al shaman peli-verde.

-No te creo, pero bien si eso piensas tú.-Dijo seriamente el Chinito.-Date prisa, tengo hambre.-Dejo de lado la conversación e invito a Yoh a comer ya que aun no almorzaban.

-Como digas Len.-Sonrió Yoh también olvidándose de esa pequeñez.

-Je-je¿Quién lo diría? Tanto reclamar para nada.-Sonrió con nerviosismo Lyserg al ver que todo fue tan rápido.

Yoh, Horo-Horo, y Len comían en la pequeña mesa de la cocina; Yoh estaba junto a Len y Horokeu estaba sentado frente a ellos. Y para desagrado del Ainu, el Tao estaba dándole una lección de _"Yoh es mió y tú solo eres un metiche"_ Ya que el Chinito le estaba dando cucharadas de comida al peli-castaño en su prueba de cariño que le demostraba todos los días.

-Mmmm… ¡esta muy rico!-Exclamaba el peli-castaño comiendo de lo que Jun había cocinado.

-¿Enserio?-Le preguntaba Len con relajación.-¿Te gusta mas como cocina mi hermana de lo que puedo cocinar yo?-Le pregunto esta vez con intriga.

-La comida de Jun es mi buena, pero la comida que tú me preparas tiene un ingrediente muy especial que la ase súper diferente.-Le dijo el shaman.

-¿Qué es?-Le interrogo Yoh.

-¿Si que es?-Intervino Horo en la platica.

-Entrometido.-Susurro el peli-azul oyendo la intervención del Ainu.

-…-Horokeu solo ignoro al shaman de ojos amarillos.

-Tú lo sabes Len, y es el amor que le pones al empeño al preparar mis alimentos.-Le dio un beso en la mejilla al shaman.

-Yoh…-Un tono rojo pinto las blancas mejillas de Len.-_"¿Lo ves Horo-Horo? Yoh me ama a mi, date por vencido"_-Pensaba Len en el momento en que abrazaba a Yoh y miraba con maldad a Horo.

-¡Nauseas!-Se hizo Horo el que las intenciones del Tao no le parecían bien.-_"¡Maldito enano! No puedo aceptarlo, Yoh es demasiado gentil como para ser su pareja¡no puede ser!"_-Pensó resignado el Usui.

-…-

-Yoh-Chan¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?-Llego la Taoista a la cocina y miro al peli-castaño y nesecitaba hablar con el sobre una ayuda que nesecitaba con Toshy.

-Estamos almorzando.-Le respondió Len ya que quería pasar mas tiempo con su novio.

-Ja-ja-ja, no te preocupes Len, solo será por unos momentos.-Se incorporo Yoh soltándose de Len ay que sabia que Jun necesitaba de su ayuda y mucha.

-Pero…-Protesto Len.

-Onegai.-Le hizo un gesto muy tierno Jun, cosa que Len no podía negársele a una carita tierna.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo resignado Len.

-¡Gracias!-Le dio un abrazo la Tao.-No te preocupes te lo traeré rápido. -Corrió rápido la Tao tomando a Yoh por el brazo.

-…-Yoh nada podía hacer.

-…-

-…-Horo-horo se reía por lo bajo al ver que Len no se salio con la suya.-Ja-ja-ja-ja, tonto.-Se burlo el shaman de Hielo.

-¿De que te ríes?-Se molesto Len sacando su cuchilla.

-Al señorito lo dejaron bien plantado, ja-ja-ja.-Chisteo el shaman.

-Piérdete.-Se abalanzo contra Horo para pelear.

-Venga.-Saco su tablilla de madera el shaman peli-celeste.-Vamos Koloro, demostrémosle, al señorito, quien manda aquí.-Se apresuro a ir a pelear con el shaman de China en el pateo, ya que la última vez Hao los hizo reconstruir la casa ya que la hicieron pedazos.

_. . .-__En la habitación de Jun__-. . ._

-¿Qué ocurre Jun-Chan¿El bebé esta asiendo que te marees?-Le pregunto el shaman sentado en una silla frente a Jun quien estaba sentada en la cama.

-Bueno, si…el bebé me a causado algunos mareos y muchos antojos, pero no es eso por lo que te llame.-Le confeso.

-¿Ah, no? Entonces es por Hao¿verdad?-Le pregunto el Asakura menor a su cuñada.

-De hecho quiero que me ayudes con un favor.-Rogó la chica con suplico de que Yoh le ayudase.

-Claro que te ayudare, pero dime que tengo que hacer?-Le pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

-Hazte pasar por Hao, ante Toshy ya que me e dado cuenta de que se me quiere confesar, y pues…no quiero romperle el corazón al decirle que no. Y sabes que yo amo a Hao-Kun, pero ya no esta conmigo.-Le confeso finalmente.

-Pero¿Y sino me cree?-Le interrogo Yoh sabiendo que esto era algo muy complicado.-¿No crees que Hao se molestara?-Volvió a interrogar.

-Lose. Pero no se me ocurre nada mas.-Entristeció al punto de llorar.-Hao ya se olvido de mí¡ya no le importo¿Quizás ya se consiguió un reemplazo de mí¡Por favor Yoh, ayúdame! Tú eres mi única esperanza, no lo hagas por mi, sino por mi bebé.-Suplico.

-Esta bien.-Suspiro.-Pero no se lo bayas a decir a Len; sino me matara y no podré ayudarte.-Chisteo con resignación.

-Estoy consiente de eso.-Le dijo.-¡Gracias Yoh! Tu sobrino/a te lo agradecerá.-Sonrió limpiándose algunas lágrimas que se derramaron en sus mejillas.

-Ji-ji-ji, eso esta bien.-Sonrió oyendo lo mucho que Jun quería al bebé.-¿A que horas de sito Toshy?-Pregunto el chico de los auriculares naranjas.

-¡HA, lo había olvidado! Eso será en una hora y 40 minutos. ¡Oh, Kami-Sama!-Empezó a buscar sus cosas para logras cambiarse.-¡Tengo que ducharme, peinarme, maquillarme!-Decía la chica nerviosa.

-Eso esta bien, te espero haya abajo en una hora y 40 minutos¿de acuerdo?-Le dijo el peli-castaño serenamente.

-¡Espera Yoh!-Lo detuvo la chica de cabellos verdes.-Te compre esta ropa para la ocasión, pontela y te veras aun mejor.-Le dijo entregándole una cajita donde estaba un pantalón y una camisa.

-¿Eh?-Parpadeo.-Je-je, gracias; esta muy bonita.-Se rasco los cabellos viendo el obsequio.

-Ahora si. Te espero haya abajo para que cumplamos con el cometido.-Sonrió e Yoh también.

El shaman salio de la habitación y por sorpresa Len lo estaba esperando, semi-recostado en la pared, con sus brazos cruzados, y unos que otros raspones en su cuerpo, pero sobre todo se le quedo mirando al shaman de ojos tranquilos de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-Le pregunto Yoh acercándose a Len y tocar las raspaduras en una mejilla.

-No es nada que importe, -Le dijo sereno.-Y bien¿Qué se traen tanto, tú y mi hermana?-Lo señalo.

-Nada. ¿Porqué?-Pregunto el peli-castaño al ver que su chico estaba muy molesto.

-¡¿Nada¡Por favor! Tú y ella se la pasan encerrados en su habitación y eso no me agrada, yo no estoy pintado¿recuerdas quien es tu novio¿Verdad?-Lo miro muy serio reclamándole ya que estaba intrigado por tanta platica de Yoh y Jun y a él no le comentaban nada.

-No te preocupes, solo conversábamos, solo eso nada mas, no pienses mal de nosotros.-Le dijo muy relajado.

-¡¿Y dime porque te dio esa ropa?!-Reclamo.-Asakura, no mientas.-Sintió como Yoh deslizo sus manos en su cadera metiendo sus manos en la camisa.

-Len, te amo y no te podría traicionar. Tu hermana solo me invito a salir, solo para distraerse un poco y por eso me regalo la ropa, sabes que nesecita un poco de distracción por lo de Hao.-Le dijo dándole pequeños besitos en los raspones de la mejilla.

-No se si creerte; desde que Hao dejo a mi hermana, yo te e perdido a ti.-Desvió la mirada.

-Pero que dices Len eres mi novio y yo no te dejare, se que Jun me necesita, pero igual tú me necesitas. Prometo recompensarte todo el tiempo perdido.-Le dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, casi solo rozándolos.

-Mas te vale.-Sonrió resignado.-Te are una rica cena.-Le beso la mejilla con ternura.

-Eso me agrada mucho. ¿Me acompañas a la habitación, a ayudarme a ponerme todo esto?-Le pucherio.

-Tonto.-Lo tomo por la mano y lo condujo hasta la habitación.-En lo que yo te preparo todo, tú ve a darte un baño.-Le dijo el Tao.

El shaman asintió e hizo caso a su chico y se fue a duchar. En cambio con Horo igual estaba lastimado, después de una pelea más con el peli-azul, pero los interrumpió el Diethel.

-Vamos Horo, no te enojes.-Le chisteaba Lyserg a Horo mientras le ponía unas ventitas en los brazos.

-Eso tonto amargado, como me cae de mal.-Pucheriaba molesto el Usui.

-No es bueno que ustedes do se peleen, son amigos¿no'-Le dijo el peli-verde con intriga.

-Tú nunca lo entenderías.-Desvió la mirada Horo sabiendo que según él, Lyserg no sabia de su amor por Yoh.

-_"¿Huh? Le duele mucho ver a Len con Yoh"_-Pensó Yoh comprendiendo, pero unas palabras lo hicieron reaccionar.

-¿Miren a quien tenemos aquí? El niño mimado.-Sonreía burlón Hao apoyado en uno de los polines de la casa, con sus brazos cruzados.

-¡Hao!-Exclamo molesto Lyserg viendo la burla que el shaman del Fuego le asía.

-¿Qué ocurre Hao?-Le pregunto con aburriendo en shaman de cabellos celestes.

-A decir verdad, no me sorprende que este planeando hacer algo perverso.-Murmuro con seriedad el shaman de la Radiestesia.

-¿Y mira quien lo dice?-Sonrió con sarcasmo.-Intentaste matar a tus amigos¿y me llamas a mi perverso?-Se mofo.

-Maldito.-Rechino sus dientes el Diethel al oír las declaraciones del Asakura-mayor.

-¡¡Cállense ya!!-Apareció Len con mirada fría.-Sea lo que hayamos hecho, eso ya no importa, todo quedo en el pasado.-Les dijo.

-Aguafiestas.-Murmuro por lo bajo Horo-Horo.-El amargado tiene razón, lo que paso, ahí se queda.-Dijo sereno.

-¡Bah! De todos modos no me importan, son unos diminutos.-Se marcho el shaman del Fuego.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Murmuran Lyserg y Horokeu viéndose mutuamente y Len dijo:

-Es por mi hermana.-Sonrió con ironía.-Al muy tonto se le aumentaran los celos al ver a mi hermana con Yoh juntos.-Se resigno.

-¡¿NA.NI?!-Horo se sorprendió al oír eso¿que quería decir¿Acaso Yoh lo dejo por su hermana? Pero… ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquilo¿Acaso se resigno y dejo ganar a Jun?

-¿Ósea que Yoh ya no es tu novio?-Le pregunto el shaman peli-verde con intriga.

-¡No piensen mal!-Se exalto con su piquito de cabello crecido.-Yoh ayuda a mi hermana en sus momentos difíciles. -Les aclaro.

-¡Óyeme! Tú eres su hermano y ¿confía mas en su cuñado? eso no esta bien.-Le reclamo Horo.

-Buen punto.-Analizo Lyserg.-pero la entiendo, Hao era su novio y quien mas que Yoh para comprenderla.-Acepto el Tao-menor.

-Lo vez.-Miro a Horo.-Para que veas que "mi Yoh" ya no me quisiera ya me lo hubiera dicho.-Sonrió triunfador.

-¿No será por lastima que no te ha corrido?-Se mofo.-Además yo creo que tú serias el que lo traicionaría.-Le declaro.

-Repítelo, y te are pagar tus palabras¡baka!-Desafió al Usui nuevamente, quien igual no se dejaba.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Suspiro Lyserg viendo pelear de nuevo a sus dos amigos.

…_Con Asakura-Hao__…_

El shaman del Fuego se encontraba sentado en el árbol en la parte trasera cercano a la ventana de la habitación de la peli-verde. Por instinto se acerco a la ventana, ya que miraba la suave silueta de la joven Taoista que regresaba de darse una ducha ya que solo traía una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.

-_"¿Cómo pude perderte Jun?"_-Pensó con dolor el shaman al recordar que la Tao ya no era más su chica, y todo por un simple error, solo miraba como la chica se colocaba algo de ropa para cubrir su cuerpo purificado.

Arreglaba con cuidado la ropa en la cama para tenérsela lista a su novio, para que se la colocara para el paseo que daría con su hermana. Pero pensaba profundamente en ellos, no podía desconfiar de Yoh¿no? Nunca le mentía, siempre le era sincero; pero últimamente Yoh se mantenía mas con Jun que con él y eso le traía una mala corazonada, como que Asakura-Yoh y su hermana-mayor estuvieran teniendo algo referido la intimidad. ¡¿Qué cosas pensaba?! Se rió con ironía.

-Ya regrese.-Llegaba Yoh con solo una yukata puesta y su cuerpo goteaba agua.

-Siempre te he dicho que te seques bien. Mojas la casa y después no te gusta limpiar.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.-…-Len se acerco a él y empezó a secarle los cabellos y la cara. El Tao tomo unas cosas y prosiguió a caminar fuera de la habitación para dejar a su koibito cambiarse en paz.

-¿A dónde vas¿No me vas ayudar con la ropa?-Le alcanzo a decir el shaman deteniendo el paso del Chinito.

-Mmmm… ¿Pensé que no necesitarías mi ayuda?-Se dio media vuelta y prosiguió a llegar frente a su koi.

-¿Dime en que quieres que te ayude?-Le pregunto en el mismo momento en que Yoh lo recibía entre sus brazos.

-En realidad…-Le dio un beso profundo en los labios al shaman de cabellos azules.-Tengo mucho tiempo y pues…quiero aprovecharlo contigo koi.-Le acaricio el trasero al chico apegándolo mas a él.

-Tú, y tus cosas.-Le dijo resignado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.-¡No apretes tan fuerte!-Renegó Len muy sonrojado tomando la mano de Yoh que tenia en sus pompas.

El shaman de los ojos tranquilos y apariencia despreocupada, no le hizo caso a su chico, de hecho prosiguió a seguirlo besando, con fuerza y profundidad, sorprendiendo al Chinito, ya que Yoh paresia con ganar de amar. Poco a poco fue disfrutando de la sensación; con sus manos blancas, las fue metiendo en la yukata del shaman; empezó desde los muslos de Yoh hasta tocar su trasero casi levantándole la yukata, acariciando aquel trasero moreno que tanto le encantaba.

El menor de los Asakura, se separo un poco y le quito la camisa que andaba el peli-azul y la tiro muy lejos, lo volvió a abrazar y fue suavemente recorriendo el cuello de Len, dándole succiones y mordidas, hasta que llego al pequeño pezón del chico y empezó a lamerlo, besarlo, succionar la punta tan suavemente, mientras oía como Len reprimía sus gemidos como podía.

Pero mientras Len disfrutaba, dejo de sentir los besos de Yoh ya que dejo su labor.

-¿Qué ocurre…Yoh-Kun¿Ya… te arrepentiste?-Le pregunto Len con su respiración agitada y muy sonrojado.

-¿Sabes que?-Miro seriamente a Len y lo tomo de la mano conduciéndolo asía el futón y el se acostó ahí, dejando a Len encima de él y eso no le extraño mucho a Len, pero Yoh tenia otros planes.

-¿Sabes que¿Qué quieres hacerlo así¿Yo arriba y tú abajo?-Le pregunto extrañado el chico mientras que Yoh le abría el pantalón.

-Len-Chan, Quiero que tú seas el séme. Quiero que me hagas el amor.-Le respondió Yoh mientras recorría la espalda de Len y lo agachaba para darle un extenso beso en la boca.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Parpadeo el shaman.-¿Qué yo sea el séme?-Se sorprendió el chico ya que casi solo él era uke.

-Claro, eso me gustaría mucho ya que siempre soy yo el que te penetra, y siento que eso es muy injusto debo darte a ti también el deseo de la felicidad¿no? Además no será la primera vez que me lo haces, deseo tenerte dentro de mi, te amo tanto…-Le acaricio la mejilla y tomo la mano del Tao y se la poso en el nudo de la yukata.-Vamos Len…-Le ronroneo.

-Esta bien Yoh.-Le beso al mejilla.-_"Esto es el cielo"_-Pensó feliz el Chinito.-Cumpliré tu deseo.-Le desamarro el nudo de la yukata y se la abrió dejando ver todo el exquisito cuerpo del menor de los Asakura.

-Mmmm…te vez tan bien…-Se mordió los labios el Tao, al ver el perfecto cuerpo de su chico.-Hum, aquí voy.-Suspiro tomando iniciativa.

Empezó a besarlo con mucha pasión, sus lenguas recorrían la cavidad del otro, jugando con ellas. El Tao bajo de los labios de Yoh hasta llegar a su cuello, mientras que Yoh le acariciaba el miembro ya retirando el pantalón del Chinito solo dejándolo en bóxer. Apretando el miembro de Len entre la ropa interior y de vez en cuando le metía la mano.

-¡Ah!-Dejo escapar un gemido Yoh al sentir como su chico le lamía el pequeño pezón dándole coquetones besos y mordidas, hasta terminar en una succión de placer. Mientras acariciaba los muslos de Yoh, buscando el orificio que tenia que preparar para una penetración. Beso desde los pezones hasta el recorrido de la felicidad, besando el ombligo y por fin, besar los muslos.

-Eres tan bello, Len-Chan…-Recibió otro beso en sus labios Yoh al mismo tiempo que miraba como el Tao se quitaba la estorboso ropa interior.

-Ai Shitteru, koibito.-Le sonrió igual de sonrojado que Yoh y prosiguió a lo siguiente:-Creo que te me adelantaste.-Dijo viendo el miembro parado del chico que estaba esperando por mucha atención.

-Si, y veo que tú tampoco te quedas atrás.-Chistio Yoh ya que el miembro de Len estaba mas que listo gracias a los continuos masajes que él le propino.

-¡Baka!-Siguió con lo suyo y su lengua recorrió las rodillas de Yoh abriendo mas y mas las piernas del moreno, dejándole ver a la perfección su ano.

-…-Yoh apretó sus labios, al sentir un dedo del peli-azul en la punta de su miembro, y posteriormente una calida boca que emanaba humedad. Un rítmico movimiento asía Len para sacar y meter el miembro de su novio en su boca para luego, masturbar con cada jalón.

-¡Arg!-Yoh no pudo evitar correrse dentro de la boca de su koibito el cual trago el semen con deseo.

-¡Arg!-Len se éxito demasiado al ver a su chico respirando con agitación, sonrojado, su cuerpo lleno de saliva y algunas gotas de semen. Mojo uno de sus dedos y suavemente lo empezó a frotar en el ano de Yoh hasta que lo introdujo con suavidad, moviéndolo circularmente sin querer dañar a su novio.

-Mmmm…Len…-Yoh se mordía los labios tratando de no gemir, una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, el placer era muy grande. Sintió un segundo dedo y eso lo hizo pegar un buen gemido. Len se recostó sobre el cuerpo de Yoh listo par lo que se venia.

-¿Estas listo, Yoh…?-Le pregunto el chico mientras le tomaba la mano al chico y se la besaba con amor.

-No temas…yo soy tuyo y siempre lo seré.-Sonrió sonrojado Yoh dándole seguridad a su koibito para seguir.-Siempre estaré listo para ti, koi.-Le beso la frente.

-Todo estará bien, como tú me enseñaste…-Le dijo sinceramente Len, tomando su miembro y dirigirlo hasta la entrada de su novio.

-¡¿ARG?!-Un grito salio de la boca de Yoh, mientras unas lágrimas le recorrieron las mejillas.-…-Len igual pego un quejido ya que Yoh estaba un poco apretado.

-Koi…-Susurro Len dejando su labor preocupado por Yoh.

-No…te detengas… ¡ah!-Gimió Yoh tratando de acostumbrarse.-Estoy bien, sigue…-Su cuerpo estaba sudado y se aferraba a la espalda de Len y este tenia sus manos en la cadera del peli-castaño.

-Como digas…-Se empezó a mover en el interior de su novio, asiendo que el interior del Asakura se fuera estirando, poco a poco Yoh ya no sentía dolor mas solo placer. Sus gemidos eran dulces cánticos pare el otro, se besaban y tocaban como querían. Se pertenecían en cuerpo y en alma.

-¡¡LEN!!-Gimió Yoh al sentir otro orgasmo que Len le provocaba y que le recorría todo el cuerpo con exquisitez.

-Y-Yoh…-Len no pudo contenerse y al ver como el pene de Yoh explotaba en esencia, el mismo dejo la suya en las entrañas del menor de los Asakura.

-¡AHH!-Yoh sintió como toco se calma en sus interior y solo sentía la dulce calidez de su chico, intentando que todo aquello, no acabara nunca.

-¡Ah!-Len se dejo caer en el pecho de Yoh y este lo abrazo muy fuerte.-¿Te lastime mucho?-Dijo viendo un hilito de sangre que salía del agujero del shaman y que manchaba su blanco pene y eso lo preocupo. Empezó acariciarle el glúteo para mermar el dolor.

-No.-Respondió sin importancia.-Es bueno…que tú me lo hagas…somos pareja y no quiero ser como un hombre injusto queriendo hacer lo que a mi se me plazca…-Sonrió.-Lo hiciste muy bien…lo disfrute mucho Len-Chan…eres un experto…-Lo afamo.

-¡Te amo!-Sonrió besándole el pecho.

-Y yo…a ti…-Respondió con dificultad Yoh.-Tienes…que hacérmelo…mas seguido…-Le murmuro sonriente Yoh de haber disfrutado con su novio.

-Talvez…me gusta mas que tú me lo hagas…-Respondió el shaman de China.-Así que no te acostumbres a esto, ya que me gusta ser uke…-Le dijo sinceramente limpiándole las lagrimas a Yoh de las mejillas, por medio de besos.

-Ji-ji-ji, o sea que…-Suavemente se saco el pene de Len de su ano y prosiguió a introducir dos de sus dedos en el agujero del Tao dándole preparación.

-¡Ah!-Len dejo escapar un gemido, al mismo tiempo que Yoh invertía las cosas y dejaba a Len debajo de él.

-Te amo tanto, mi querido Tao-Len…-Empezó a besarlo y acariciarlo, solo oyendo los tentadores gemiditos del shaman de China quien sonreía feliz de sentir a su novio, basándole el miembro, pezones, sus piernas, y sobre todo sentir el rígido miembro de su novio en su interior en el preciso momento en que dejaba escapara un gemido con el nombre de su amado.

…_Con Tao-Jun_

La joven chica de cabellos verdes se encontraba frente al espejo de su habitación viendo que vestido le asentaba bien para la ocasión. Solo portaba su ropa interior de color blanca y sus verdes y largos cabellos totalmente sueltos. Eso provoco que Asakura-Hao no lo soportara más.

-¿Cuál vestido será bueno para esta ocasión¡Oh¿Qué caso tiene? Ninguno me queda bien.-Suspiro.

-Pues a mi me gusta ese traje que llevas puesto.-Jun se asusto y sobresalto al oír esa voz conocida y rápidamente giro su cuerpo para mirar.

-¡¿HAO?!-Trato de taparse con uno de sus vestidos, pero fue en vano ay que Hao la tomo por una de sus muñecas.

-¡Suéltame, abusivo!-Le exclamo molesta.-¡¿Cómo te atreves a meterte en mi habitación?!-Le exclamaba forcejeándose las manos del shaman.

-¡Escúchame Jun!-Le dijo molesto.-No quiero que salgas con Toshy, ni mucho menos con Yoh.-Le dijo muy serio.

-¡¿Quién te lo dijo?!-Se sorprendió.

-¡Tonta!-Se enojo.

-Así.-Con sarcasmo.-Tú no me das ordenes. No me detendrás, no eres nada para mí.-Le dijo.

-Deja de estupideces. Yo te amo Jun.-Serio. Pero la joven le dio una bofetada fuerte.

-No lo digas, jamás repitas eso. ¡Eres un tonto¿Cómo dices que me amas, si nunca creíste en mí? Me acusaste de traidora. No sabes cuanto duele que la persona que amas…no confié en ti.-Le dijo muy dolida la chica sollozando.

-¿Y que querías que pensara? Coqueteas mucho y no me hagas ser alguien que jamás seré.-Se molesto.

-Pues ya no me importa¡vete!-Trato de soltarse, pero Hao era más fuerte.

-Bien, pero te costara caro.-Tomo a la joven de su cuello y cintura, besándola en la boca con presión y arrebato. Jun se forcejeaba, mientras que Hao movía su boca aun ritmo apasionado, pero esta se defendió dándole un golpe; el shaman la soltó y la tiro bruscamente en la cama, donde la Taoista quedo con la respiración agitada y muy sonrojada.

-Que tonta fui al pensar que eras todo para mi.-Le murmuro amargamente la joven chica. -¡Ya no me busques mas¡Me iré a China!-Le dijo.

-¿No me digas¿Te llevaras a tu amiguito también?-Se burlo.

-Toshy solo es mi amigo; de hecho tengo a alguien mas para querer toda la vida.-Toco su vientre, sin que Hao se diera cuenta.

-Escúchame, tú eres mi mujer, y no permitiré esa tonta fantasía de querer a otro.-Se marcho dejando a la joven sola.

Al verse de nuevo sola la joven, se dio vuelta en la cama quedando boca abajo hundiendo en la almohada y empezó a llorar con dolor amargamente al saber que tendría que olvidarse de todo.

Hao rechinaba sus dientes mientras caminaba por la casa, sus puños se cerraban con enojo, sus ojos parecían llamas foraces.

-Bien Jun, no te molestare mas.-Dijo el joven saliendo de la casa junto a su Espíritu del Fuego.

¡Pero miren que tortolitos se ven!-Se burlaba Horo-Horo de la pareja.

-Je-je¿pero que dices?-Se rascaba la cabeza Yoh.-Solo vamos a dar un paseo.-Miro la cara de enojo del Chinito.

-Eso espero.-Le arreglo el cuello de la camisa a su chico.-Cuídala.-Le dijo el shaman de China a Yoh.

-No te preocupes Len, todo estará bien¿verdad Yoh?-Le sonrió la chica peli-verde.

-Si.-Respondió animadamente el shaman.-Len, te prometo traerte algo, mi koibito.-Se acerco al chico y tomándolo por el mentón suavemente, lo beso.

-Se cuidan mucho.-Les dijo el Diethel con una amable sonrisa

-No se preocupen, les compraremos algo.-Les dijo la Tao muy sonriente.

-¡Eso es genial! Quiero unos tamales pizques.-Sonrió picadamente el Ainu.

-Glotón.-Murmuro Len con el seño fruncido mirando con odio al peli-celeste.

-Entonces; hasta luego.-Se despidieron los dos jóvenes en rumbo al encuentro.

-…-

Al cerrar la puerta y ver que Yoh y Jun habían dado unos 20 pasos; Len llamo a su espíritu acompañante.

-¿Si que se le ofrece señorito?-Pregunto Bazón.

-Tenemos que seguir a Yoh y mi hermana.-Le dijo seriamente.

-¿No crees que a Yoh-Chan, le guste eso?-Dijo Lyserg viendo la situación.

-Eso no te incumbe; él puede decir muchas cosas, pero me asegurare.-Le dijo muy fríamente.

-Entonces, si vas, yo también iré.-Exclamo Horokeu en la puerta de salida.

-¡OYE!-Exclamaron todos yendo tras el Usui que ya iba muy adelantado detrás de la pareja.

-…-

Habían pasado 10 minutos en la caminata de Yoh y Jun; el peli-castaño abrió una pequeña conversación, tan suave que solo la joven le escuchara.

-Tú sonrisa no finge mucho, Jun.-Le dijo.-Se te nota que estas muy triste¿es de nuevo Hao?-Le pregunto.

-Nunca puedo engañarte.-Entristeció.-Me dijo que me amaba, que no permitiría que alguien mas me amara.-Le dijo.

-¡¿Esta demente?! No puede obligarte a algo que no quieres.-La cara de Yoh era muy seria.

-Pero él no entiende.-Dijo.-Por eso me iré un tiempo a China, ahí nacerá mi bebé.-Sonrió nostálgicamente.

-Entiendo. Solo esperaremos al que el bebé nazca.-Analizo el shaman.

-Gracias por entender.-Se sintió calmada de conversar con su cuñado.

…_30 Minutos después__…_

Era el momento de la verdad, Toshy estaba frente a Yoh y Jun, preguntándose ¿que pasaba?

-Él es mi novio: Asakura-Yoh.-Toshy quedo sorprendido e Yoh sonrojado y con gotas en su cabeza. Mientras que Horo y Lyserg quienes estaban escondidos, le daban viento a Len quien estaba en colapso de desmayo al oír eso.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy el novio de Jun.-Saludo.-Jun me a contado muchas cosas buenas de ti, te considera su amigo.-Tomo las blancas manos de Jun.

-¿Eh? Mucho gusto.-Tubo que deshacer su ilusión de conquistar a la Taoista.

-…-

-¡Yo lo presentía es un tonto!-Sollozaba Len en brazos de Lyserg.

-Vamos Len, a de ser una equivocación.-Lo consolaba el shaman peli-verde.

-…-Horo tampoco se lo creía esta en lo mejor de aguantarse las lagrimas.

-Equivocación fue creerle.-Se enfado.-¿Y ahora con que mas va a salir…?-No termino de hablar Len, cuando oyó todo lo que hizo que su mundo se partiera en miles de pedazos.

-Y estamos esperando un bebé; Jun esta embarazada.-Le decía Yoh al chico, mientras que le daba un pequeño besito a Jun en la mejilla.

-¡Noo!-Lagrimas empezaron a surgir de los ojos del Tao-menor al oír esa declaración, solo se le vinieron a la mente recuerdos triste y amargos de cuando Yoh le comento que le hubiera gustado tener un hijo. -_"Como quisiera…un hijo"_-Esas palabras le dolieron; él no podía darle un hijo¿y por eso lo consiguió con Jun?

-¿Pero que cosas dices?-La mirada de Horo-Horo era perdida, Lyserg con demasiada sorpresa y Len solo se incorporo tambaleando empezándose a irse, con el rostro sombrío y con gruesas lagrimas marcaban sus mejillas.

-¿Lo ves? Todo salio bien.-Le decía Yoh a su cuñada mientras la miraba comprar ropa para el bebé.

-Me siento aliviada¡Gracias Yoh-Chan!-Sonrió y siguió buscando la ropa para su bebito.

-Yo quisiera tener un hijo con Len-Chan.-Pucherio Yoh.-Aunque…será divertido tener a tu bebé a nuestro cuidado.-Sonrió.

-Y no lo dudo.-Rieron los dos jóvenes.-¿Ropa rosada, o amarilla?-Le preguntaba Jun al chico.

-¿Qué tal esta?-Le enseño una camisita blanca. Pero lo que no sabían era que habían causado una confusión, en el corazón de Len, que habían hecho creer a Lyserg y a Horo, de que ellos le vieron la cara al Chinito y a Hao. Todo se vendría en contra de Yoh, Jun y el futuro bebé. ¿Ahora que deparara el amor y el destino, para las almas que se aman y que por descuido, serán capaz de romper ese sentimiento?

_**::CONTINUARÀ??::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Más o menos…es algo que tenia que pasar, no me odien, pero esta confusión va para mas. Len podrá creerle a Yoh que lo que oyó era todo fingido y que el no embarazo a Jun¿Qué pensara Hao de esto? Todo será decidido en el próximo capitulo y si quieren que lo siga dejar reviews yo acepto de todo. Salú… _

_**::GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESTE CAPÍTULO NO SE HUBIERA HECHO SIN SU AYUDA, GRACIAS!!!:: **_


	6. Dolor en medio de un adios

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**__¡Hola`s! Shaman-King, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino que le pertenecen a su respectivo autor. En fin, aquí esta de nuevo mi fic adorado, ya que me gusta mucho y al fin me digne a continuarlo ya que consta de 23 capítulos y ya ven que faltas muchas cosas por pasar. Yoh se dará cuenta que Len los estuvo espiando y la confusión empezara, Jun tomo una decisión y todo se pone en un ambiente tenso. Ahora sheken y dejar reviews. _

_**::MI CORAZÖN DICE QUE NO::**_

_**::CÁP.N°6: DOLOR EN MEDIO DE UN ADIOS:: **_

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas por el sentimiento que se encontraba roto. Se lamentaba con todo el dolor que sentía; porque dolía como una daga en el corazón, que se lo destrozaba con cada palabra que escucho salir de la boca de su novio. ¿Acaso solo jugo con él? ¿Se divirtió a placer? y ahora lo botaría como una simple botana a la cual ya no gusta por una mordida. Por mas que queria no podía dejar de sentirse indignado ya que su propia hermana había sido capaz de relacionarse con su chico, eso le llenaba de ira, que se mezclaba con su inmenso dolor, como no llorar, cuando compartió tanto con el Asakura-menor, su todo se había manchado de tristeza, una a la cual nunca pensó llegar; era horrible pensarlo y le desagradaba demasiado. No; eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, lo amaba tanto como amaba a su vida, quizás aun más, después de tantos te amo que escucho, tantas palabras hermosas que siempre le daban un "todo va estar bien" se sentía humillado, traicionado, sobre todo destrozado. Incluso hasta pensó a creer en maldecir el día en que se enamoro del chico de ojos tranquilos, pero a pesar de que lo pensaba, esas palabras no querían salir de sus labios.

-¡¿Creí que yo te gustaba?!-Murmuro con gruesas lágrimas de dolor mientras hundía su rostro en la suave almohada que había compartido tantas veces con Yoh, en el mismo futón donde dormían.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación del Tao, sin que este se diera cuanta, ya que estaba muy hundido en su dolor, sin sentir aquella presencia que se acercaba a él, con suavidad.

-¿Len?-llamo una educada voz al Tao, asiendo que este se sobresalte, mientras levantaba su rostro para ver quien era.

-¿Li-Liserg? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Le interrogo el Tao molesto al ver al chico, sobre todo porque no le gustaba que vieran su debilidad.

-Perdón por entrar así, sin tu permiso, pero toque la puerta y tú no me escudabas así que me decidí en entrar.-Le dijo mientras lo miraba con preocupación, sabiendo que Len sufría bastante con lo que oyeron y vieron. -Te vi muy triste y me preocupe mucho por ti. Se que lo que vimos es muy doloroso, sobre todo porque esto trae consigo a un bebé; pero no se porque pero algo me dice que Yoh es inocente, él te ama, y se que no tiene nada que ver con Jun.-Le dijo pensando bastante en eso.

-Creo que si Yoh-kun me fue infiel…-No pudo contenerse y con sus manos tapo su cara al sentir que lagrimas de nuevo se descontrolaban de sus ojos.

Al ver eso el Ingles de cabellos verdes, no dudo ni un segundo en sentarse junto a Len para darle fuerzas en momentos mas difíciles. Lo que hizo, lo hizo por instinto; abrazo al Tao a su pecho, consolándolo. Sintiendo como el Chinito se aferraba a su pecho. Y a Len no le importaba si era Lyserg a quien abrazaba, solo queria sentir la compañía de un consuelo.

-¡De verdad lo amo mas que a nada!-Lloro abrazándose mas al joven de ojos verdes.

-Lo sé. Jun no pudo haberse entregado a otro que no fuera Asakura-Hao; ella nunca aria sufrir a su hermano-menor.

-Pero lo hizo...-Apretó con mucha fuerza la camisa de Lyserg mientras fruncía su seño.-Ella…ella va…tener un bebé…de Yoh.-Apretó sus labios.

-Eso lo tengo bien claro, porque lo escuchamos, pero no me cómbense.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Eres tonto, o que?-Se soltó de los brazos de Diethel.-¡Tú lo viste! ¡Lo escuchaste! ¡Solo falto que se besaran en los labios para culminar todo!-Jamaqueo al peli-verde con enojo.-No sabes cuanto me duele…-Desvió la mirada.

-¡No te enfades! Yo solo trataba de hacer algo por ti.-Lo siento, Len.-Se incorporo para irse; camino unos cuantos centímetros, hasta que oyó unos murmullos del Tao.

-Espera…no te bayas…-Le susurro el Tao.

-…-Entonces el shaman Ingles regreso de nuevo con Len sentándose de nuevo junto al chico, para oír lo que el chico le diría.

-Bueno, aquí estoy.-Le medio sonrió. El shaman de ojos amarillos-gatunos se acostó de nuevo en la cama, con sus ojos cansados de tanto llanto.

-Yo se que duele, pero se fuerte; todo este asunto se solucionara y volverás con Yoh.-Le dijo.

-Tú y tus cosas.-Le dijo.-Como…como hubiera deseado por cumplir el sueño de Yoh…-Se lamento.

-¿Lo de darle un hijo?-Le respondió el Diethel y el Chinito asintió con la cabeza.-Pero tú no puedes…-

-¡No me lo recuerdes!-Se puso de lado, dándole la espalda al peli-verde.-No se…no se que aria sin él…-Negó barias veces con la cabeza.

.+.+.+.

El joven de cabellos celeste se encontraba igual de deprimido debajo de un pequeño árbol en el patio de la pensión. No podía creer lo que había descubierto; eso era tan confuso para él. Sobre todo porque si ya tenía que soportar ver a Yoh con Len, ahora tenía que afrontar algo mayor como lo era un bebé, con la chica que menos pensó que aria algo como una traición, sobre todo cuando fue novia de Hao. Eso si que lo torturaba. ¿Qué aria ahora? Era triste pensar en que estaba muy lejos del corazón de Yoh; que ese amor desde un principio fue mas que imposible, y alguien le gano la partida desde ya barios años. Ahora Yoh cuidaría de Jun. Que cruel se oía eso, después de amara a Len, se decidió por la hermana mayor de este.

-¡¿Qué cosas pienso?!-Negó con enojo.-Yoh no aria eso, él no es así…-Eso pensaba Horo, que eso que vio solo se trataba de una confusión, que debía aclararse y precisamente vio llegar a la pareja muy contenta a la pensión.

-¡¿Yoh?! ¡¿Jun?!-Llamo el peli-celeste a la pareja.

-Horo-Horo…-Salieron rumbo donde se encontraba el chico de cabellos-celestes.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Horokeu?-Murmuraron ambos jóvenes.

-…-El Ainu miro la ropa de bebé que traían en unas bolsas.-¿Es para tu bebé, Yoh?-Le dijo con preocupación.

-¿Mi hijo?-Respondió confundido el peli-castaño.-Dirás, que esta ropa es para mi sobrinito. ¿Ya sabias del bebé?-Cayo en cuanta en shaman respondiéndole las preguntas al Ainu.

-¿Na-ni?-Parpadeo.-¿O sea que?-De verdad todo era confuso para el shaman sobre todo por las palabras que le decía su amigo.

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta? ¿No lo sabe Hao?-Preguntaba preocupada la Taoista por que su ex­-novio se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-No. De hecho no esta en la pensión.-Decía un poco aturdido Horo.-Perdónanos Yoh. Yo, Lyserg y Len, los fuimos a espiar y nos dimos cuenta del embarazo de Jun.-Le confeso.

-¡AY, NO! ¡¿Entonces Len ya sabe de nuestros planes?!-Dijo con sorpresa y angustia la Tao.

-¿Eh? ¿De que planes hablas? El bebé es de Yoh, ¿cierto?-Pregunto ya loco el shaman del norte.

-Pues veras, el bebé que espera Jun no es mió, sino de Hao. Solo fingíamos ser novios ante Alam, para que dejara en paz a Jun, sin lastimarlo mucho. -Le respondió las preguntas.

-Explícamelo todo.-Le dijo seriamente el peli-celeste, queriendo saber pronto de todo el rollo que tenían.

…_Ratos después…_

-¡Baya quien lo diría!-Exclamo ya mas calmado el peli-celeste al oír toda la explicación que le daban sus amigos.-Casi me engañan.-Suspiro.

-¿Dónde esta, Len-chan?-Pregunto el peli-castaño al no ver por ningún lado a su novio.

-¡Ah, es verdad! ¡Ve con él, pronto! Al igual que yo esta confundido por lo que vimos y esta deprimido en su habitación.-Le dijo rápidamente.

-¡¿Na-ni?-Tanto Yoh como se sorprendieron mucho al escuchar eso.-¡Len! ¡No!-Corrió sin mas esperar tras el chico que amaba.

-¡Es mi culpa!-Sollozo Jun viéndolo los problemas que había causado.

.+.+.+.

El moreno corrió como puso, hasta donde estaba Tao-Len, toda una aflicción se torno en su mente, en sus sentidos, nunca había sentido algo así de preocupante. Lo angustiaba y deseaba estar de una vez con su chico. Subió las escaleras, recorrió el corredor y por fin había llegado a ese lugar que compartía con su novio.

-¡¡LEN!!-Abrió de golpe la puerta y encontrándose con la sorpresa de ver a Len en brazos de Lyserg quien lo abrazaba consolándolo.

-¡Yoh!-Se alegro Lyserg al ver a su amigo.-Len, mira quien llego.-Le hablo al chico que abrazaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto el shaman confundido. El Tao abrió con pesadez sus amarillos ojos y separo al peli-verde para ver a su novio.

-…-Se incorporo alejándose del chico Ingles.

-…-Yoh hizo un paso asía atrás al ver la mirada fría que Len le dedicaba; asía mucho que no veía esa fría mirada por parte del peli-azul y eso lo preocupo, angustiándolo mucho.

-¿Len?-Menciono el nombre del chico.

-¿A que vienes?-Pregunto con tono frió y dolido.

-Len.-Se sorprendió por esas palabras.-¿Qué tienes?-Se desespero tratando de acercarse a su chico. -¿Por qué te comportas así?-Le pregunto.

-¿Por qué?-Con ironía.-Asakura-Yoh…-Bajo la cabeza.-Creí en ti, cuando me decías que nada pasaba contigo y mi hermana. Me mentiste…-Lagrimas débiles empezaron a caer en el piso.

-Créeme. ¡Yo no te mentí!-Le aclaro.

-Perverso…-

Un golpe se incrusto en la mejilla del chico de los cabellos castaños, asiendo que este quede en un profundo shock y que tome por sorpresa al Diethel.

-…-Len tomo la mano con que golpeo a Yoh y se limpio los ojos bañados en lagrimas.

El shaman sobo su mejilla sin creerlo. El Tao soltó mas lagrimas, sentía un inmenso dolor en su corazón, se sentía tan decepcionado, humillado y…usado.

-No…llores…-Le dijo con la mirada preocupada Yoh abrazando a Len.-No me hagas esto Len-chan…yo te amo…-Lo abrazo efusivamente sin quererlo soltar.

-¡Déjame!-Se forcejeaba de los brazos de Yoh.-¡Aléjate de mi! ¡Eres un tonto! Fue un total desperdicio vivir con tigo… ¡me entregue a ti, como un arrastrado! ¡Te di mi vida! ¡Mi corazón! ¡¿Y así es como me pagas?! ¡¿Teniendo un hijo con mi propia hermana?!-Lo separo furioso.-¡¡So eso querías, no debiste jugar conmigo, maldito!!-Se desespero.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Escúchame!-Le suplico el shaman ya que Len no queria escucharle. -¡Yo no amo a Jun! ¡Ella quiere a Hao, no a mi!-Le aclaro con sinceridad.

-¡Él dice la verdad!-Defendió Lyserg a su amigo el peli-castaño.

-¡Es la verdad!-Suplico Yoh, pero Len le dio la espalda, agachando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Tú…Lyserg, vete de aquí…esto es entre mi novio y yo.-Le dijo el shaman de China. Lyserg entendió que no tenía que entrometerse n los problemas de amor de sus amigos, pero eso le preocupaba. Miro a Yoh por última vez y se marcho lejos de la habitación dejando a la pareja sola.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-Sollozo el Chinito.-Creí en ti…y me fallaste…-Se giro molesto acercándose al shaman y tomarlo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Por favor! ¡¿CREEME?!-Trato de hacerlo caer en cuentas. -¡¡El bebé es de Hao, no mió!! Hazme cazo, ¡Jun no tiene la culpa! Solo es mi culpa por no decírtelo…-Una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla del shaman.

-Ya no te creo.-Lo soltó, esa lagrima le impacto el corazón. -Solo son excusas…eras mi novio compartíamos todo, sentimientos, cuerpo y alma. No fuiste sincero. Nunca…nunca te lo perdonare.-Se abrazo a si mismo.

-No…-Yoh movió su cabeza en forma de negación y esta vez mas lagrimas le acompañaban en sus ojos.

-Ya…no quiero…estar contigo…-Sus labios temblaron y tubo valor y coraje para decir esa frías palabras que le estaban partiendo el corazón y que le nublaban la mente.

-…-Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron a mas no poder, esas palabras era las que siempre había temido.-No…-Lloro.-¡No me dejes!-Abrazo de nuevo a Len con fuerza.-¿Qué quieres que haga sin ti?-Le pregunto llorando apretándolo a su pecho.

-No lo se…-Se dejo abrazar ya sin saber lo que asía.-Vete…-Le susurro.

-¡No lo are! ¡YO TE AMO!-No quiso soltarlo Yoh, era perder todo lo que había formado con el chico que amaba, no queria que eso pasara.

-¡¿VETE?!-Le grito empujándolo violentamente lejos de él, asiendo que el shaman se impacte en la puerta.

El shaman no podía creerlo, sintió como su mundo se le iba de las manos, todo se asía pedazos y por culpa de una confusión. Se incorporo como pudo, sin siquiera darse cuenta su cuerpo lo condujo a abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir de ahí. El dolor era inmenso, que lo asía caminar tambalearse.

-Perdóname…no quise lastimarte, ni hacerte sufrir…pero esto solo ha sido una confusión. Te amo Len, y luchare por volver contigo…-Le dijo dándole la espalda, y camino fuera.

-…-El Chinito cayo de rodillas, mientras sus labios temblaban y sus ojos ardían.-¡¡¿Que haz hecho Yoh?!!-Lloro lo mas fuerte que pudo golpeando con ambas manos el piso.

.+.+.+.

Yoh caminaba sin sentido alguno, su mente se había perdido. Caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha; hasta que el pequeño impacto de chocar con alguien lo detuvo.

-¿Yoh? ¡¿Qué paso?!-Le pregunto un preocupado Horokeu.-¿Qué paso entre tú y Len?-Lo tomo por los hombros.

-Horo…Horo…-Levanto su cabeza, mostrando sus ojos bañados en lagrimas. Sin pensarlo dos beses abrazo al Ainu por el cuello, asiendo que este se sobresalte sonrojado. -¡Len, me dejo!-Sollozo.-Cree que el bebé de Jun es mió. No quiso creerme.-Lloro en el hombro del peli-celeste.

-Yoh…-La expresión de Horo cambio a una muy comprensiva.-Rrrg, ¡Len es un tonto!-Se enojo al oír que Len no le había creído a su chico.

-No lo culpo…snif…yo debí decirle la verdad.-Sollozo.-Temí…perderlo. Y ahora…lo he perdido…-Abrazo más fuerte al Ainu.

Horo-Horo se sentía mal. El joven que amaba estaba sufriendo por otro y eso le dolía a el también.

-No llores…-Lo condujo asía su habitación.-Aquí estaré contigo…-Le dijo invitándolo a pasara a desahogarse en compañía de él, que era su amigo. Tenia que ayudarlo a aclarar las cosas con el Tao-menor, pero por el momento, solo podía consolarlo al escuchar sus penas.

.+.+.+.

…_Al día siguiente…_

La decisión estaba hecha y no había vuelta atrás. Hao había regresado a la pensión, pero ignoraba por completo lo ocurrido entre Jun e Yoh, como para hacer que Len cortara con este. Todos guardaban silencio, por el bebé. Ya todo estaba hecho, y no había porque dudar. Sus maletas estaban hechas; ya no Quero estar en el mismo lugar conde estaba el shaman del fuego, no soportaría verlo, si lo amaba tanto y eso le causaba mucho dolor, y ya no queria ver mas sufrimiento por su culpa, por eso había tomado la única opción que le quedaba.

Yoh, Horo-Horo, Len y Lyserg despedían a la joven Taoista quien se miraba muy triste y resignada.

-Cuídate mucho. Onegai, no estés triste; intentare visitarte cuando pueda. Intentare de que Hao no se de cuenta aun.-Se despedía Yoh de la joven.

-¡Oh, Yoh!-Lo abrazo con pena y dolor por lo que le había causado.-Tú me has ayudado mucho; no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco…perdóname por hacerte sufrir…-

-¿Pero que dices?-Le respondió el abrazo.-Pase buenos momentos contigo. Todo estará bien.-Su sonrisa era pequeña.

-Espero verte en China cuando nazca tu sobrinito…-Se separo secándose unas lagrimas.

La Taoista se despidió igual de Horo y de Lyserg, solo faltaba su hermano…

Se paro frente al Tao-menor el cual tenia el rostro ensombrecido, eso hizo que bajara su rostro con tristeza y dolor, mientras lloraba, se sentía tan miserable.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Una mano se poso en su mentón y le levanto el rostro.

-Len…-Susurro la joven con sorpresa al ver la cara tranquila del chico.-…-Lagrimas volvieron a salir.

-Tú no tienes la culpa…-Le miro.-Cuídate mucho hermana.-La abrazo y le beso la frente.

-¡Perdóname Len!-Lo abrazo fuerte.-¡Ódiame si quieres, pero no dejes a Yoh! Onegai.-Sollozo la joven con sentimiento.

-No me pidas que te odie…-Su mirada se torno triste.-Aun no puedo volver con él…-Lagrimas se acumularon en sus amarillos ojos.

-Espero que no hagas lo mismo que yo de regresar a casa.-Se separo de él y le beso la mejilla.-Cuida de Hao por mi…dile que me olvide…-Le dijo dándole la espalda.

-…-El Tao menor se sorprendió.-¿No volverás?-Corrió al taxi donde Jun se dirigía.

-Lo dudo.-Respondió.-No quiero regresar al lugar donde me enamore de él…porque eso me mataría del dolor.-El Taxi empezó a avanzar dejando a Len mas que paralizado.

Los shamanes quedaron con un aire melancólico y el silencio invadió por completo el lugar. Unos ojos negros miraron a un chico de cabellos castaños que miraba a un chico de cabellos azules; eso lo preocupo bastante y no soportaba ver esa tristeza en el chico que queria, entonces se dispuso a hablar:

-Entremos, quiero hablar contigo.-Le dijo con seriedad.

-¿Dónde?-Pregunto el shaman al ver que Horo lo jalaba por la muñeca.

-En mi habitación.-Respondió Horo, cosa que hizo que Len torciera su boca molesto. Paso con molestia entre los 3 chicos entrando rápido a la casa.

-¿No crees que eso no le gusto a Len?-Hablo Lyserg desaprobando la conducta de Horo.

-Me odia…-Sollozo Yoh.-Ya no me quiere mas…-

Lyserg entristeció por las palabras del peli-castaño. Pero Len también le preocupaba mucho. La noche que estuvo con él en su habitación, pudo sentir el dolor que tenia al tenerlo en sus brazos.

-¡Iré a ver como esta!-Dijo rápidamente yendo tras el Chinito.

-No me agrada que Lyserg abraza a Len…-Susurro seriamente.-Duele tanto…-Poso una mano en su pecho.

-Lo comprendo.-Le reconforto Horo.-Cuando estar triste no sabes lo que haces, o a quien abrazas.-Se sonrojo recordando.

.+.+.+.

…_Con Len-Tao…_

Estaba en la habitación que compartió con su exchico; miraba por la ventana que estaba en el lugar tratando de ya no pensar en que había perdido a las dos personas que más amaba. Oyó que alguien tocaba con suavidad a la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-Pregunto el joven limpiándose los ojos que dejaron escapar copiosas lagrimas.

-Soy yo. Lyserg. ¿Puedo entrar?-Pregunto educadamente el joven de Inglaterra.

-Hazlo.-Le murmuro el Chinito sin importancia alguna, solo deseaba que aquella persona deseada llegara de nuevo a su morada.

-Te muy mal, así que vine a ver como estabas.-Le dijo con serenidad.

-Horo-Horo, ama a Yoh, y al oír que se reunirían en su habitación…me dolió mucho…-Le respondió.

-No sabia eso.-El Ingles bajo su rostro.-Te entiendo.-Levanto de nuevo la mirada.

-No. No lo entiendes pesar de lo ocurrido nunca logre odiar a mi hermana, por haberme arrebatado a mi amado chico. Talvez debí evitar desde un principio el enamorarme de Yoh; pero fue tan bueno conmigo desde que nos conocimos que no pudo evitar sentirme atraído por él…-Le comento.

-No digas eso.-Llego donde él y lo abrazo.-Solo hiciste lo que tu corazón te dijo.-Toco el pecho del chico.

-¡Pues me ordeno mal!-Entristeció.-Todo marchaba bien: besos, carisias, y palabras dulces susurradas en mí oído cada día al despertar.-Pero luego: _"Un hijo"_ ese día que Yoh me dijo que deseaba un hijo, me puse a llorar como nunca lo había hecho; él talvez no era feliz conmigo y yo me puse obsoleto.

-¡Tu cuerpo no puede cumplir tus ruegos, ni los de Yoh! ¡No te esfuerces en creer en algo que sabes que jamás llegara!-Le dijo Lyserg para que se quitara esa idea de la cabeza.

El Tao frunció el seño ofendido por lo que Diethel le decía, no queria que le recordara siempre su impotencia y su debilidad como ser humano, como hombre. Bruscamente se separo de su abrazo.

-¡Si hubiera podido darle hijos a Yoh, no le hubiera dado uno, sino muchos hijos a los cuales cuidar y querer!-Le aclaro.

-¡Pero no puedes!-El Ingles empezó a molestarse ya que Len no queria entender.

-¡Ya lo se!-Se mirada fría regreso.-¡Ahora puedes largarte de mi vida! ¡BAKA!-Lo insulto señalándole la puerta de salida.

-Creí que me necesitabas pero fui un tonto.-Frunció el seño y se marcho de la habitación del Tao.

-¡¡Yo no pedí tu ayuda!!-Exclamo Len muy ofendido.

.+.+.+.

…_Con Yoh &Horo-Horo…_

Los dos shamanes estaban sentados en el piso de la habitación del shaman del norte.

-Lastime mucho a Len, al mencionarle aquella noche que deseaba mucho tener un hijo.-Le contaba a Horo.

-Baya. Eso si que es grave. Por eso le ha dolido tanto al tonto engreído, el interpretar que alguien mas si podía tener el bebé que deseas.-Analizo el Ainu.

-Él, ya no me ama.-Sus lagrimas se hicieron gruesas y llenas de dolor.

-No creas eso. Ese tonto solo esta confundido, él si te ama.-Lo reconforto limpiándole las lagrimas.

-¿Dime que puedo hacer Horo?-Le suplico desesperado el shaman por recuperar a su chico.-No se que hacer sin él…-

El shaman peli-celeste estaba indeciso. NO queria verlo sufrir, pero la opción lo le favorecía. Sin pensarlo mucho abrazo al moreno por el cuello como él lo había hecho el día de ayer.

-Talvez él ya no te ame…-Le susurro en el oído, sonrojándose. Luego se separo para verlo de frente y le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Lo crees así?-Pregunto infantilmente el shaman sintiéndose morir.-Yo aun lo amo y mucho.-Sollozo.

-No digas eso.-Le seco nuevamente las lagrimas, pero esta vez con lentitud.-Yo si te quiero…-Le murmuro.

-Gracias…por ser tan bueno conmigo, eres un buen amigo, Horo-Horo.-Cerro sus ojos ya cansado de tanto llorar.

-Mmm…-Movió sus cabeza en forma de negación el peli-celeste.-¿Acaso no me entiendes? Yo siento algo muy intenso por ti…-Le confesaba.

-Somos buenos amigos, ¿no?-Respondió enchuecando una débil sonrisa.

Horo-Horo de nuevo movió su cabeza en forma de negación y abrazo esta vez más fuerte al shaman, recorriéndole la espalda, hasta posar sus manos en la cadera de este…

_**::CONTINUARÁ?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES::**__¿Qué tal? Mi pobre Yoh sufre mucho al igual que Len-chan, les digo que me dolió esto, pero así tiene que ser para que todo termine de la mejor manera posible. Por su parte Jun regresa a China, pero les digo que no ira sola. Muchas mas sorpresas y enredos se vienen en el otro capitulo, si quieren que lo continúe dejar reviews. Salù. _

_**-.+.-AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE-.+.-**_

_**-.+.-**__**KOSHUN, NAOKKO, FALLWN-TENSHI, PETOTE-SHAMAN73, MARYNES, KOHO-LUETREI, NATTO, MARNUS, YAKINOGREW, GURU, MARIA FERNANDA**__**.-+.-**_

_**.-+MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS. ESTE CAPITULO NO SE HUBIERA HECHO SIN SU AYUDA, ¡GRACIAS!.+.-**_


	7. Despecho sin rumbo

_**::NOTAS INICIALES::**____¡Hola´s! Regrese de nuevo y Shaman-King y sus personajes sigue sin pertenecerme, pero bien, pudo seguir con este fic, que me encanta, y que por eso decidí que seria este el primer capitulo siete, pero en total son 23 capítulos, llenos de mucha intriga y amores no correspondidos, pero bien espero que les guste este capitulo, ahora Sheken y dejar reviews. _

_**::MI CORAZÓN DICE QUE NO!::**_

_**::CÁP.N°7:: DESPECHO SIN RUMBO::**_

-…-

No podía sentir mas que sus mejillas completamente rojas y prácticamente se veía tierno, ante aquel chico que ternura frente suyo. Estaba lleno de confusión completa, solo podía atinar a sentir como sus suaves manos acariciaban su rostro.

-¿Qué haces, Horo-Horo?-Preguntaba un Yoh el cual bajo su rostro con confusión sin entender lo que de verdad temía.

-…-El chico peli-celeste solo lo abrazo a su hombro. Yoh apuño sus manos en el piso, a un lado de sus piernas, pero precisamente otras manos se posaron sobre ellas.

-Deseo todo lo que le envidie a Len.-Le susurro suave en el oído.

-¿Na-ni?-Atino a decir el joven peli-castaño, ya que su tristeza no lo dejaba pensar bien.

-Tus besos, tus abrazos, tus labios, y cuerpo y sobre todo…tus te amo.-Acerco peligrosamente sus labios a los del shaman de ojos adormilados.

No pudo detenerlo, solo pudo sentir el impacto de los labios de Horokeu impactara contra sus labios, cosa que le hizo abrir lo mas que pudo sus ojos en señal de sorpresa. No reaccionara, como hacerlo si el que creyó que era su amigo, le estaba confesando que lo amaba, y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué su amigo Horo-Horo, lo estaba besando? ¿Por qué no era capaz de alejarlo?

.+.+.+.+.

Len-Tao caminaba hasta la habitación de Asakura-Yoh. Había entendió un poco de que talvez Lyserg había tenia un poco de razón en sus palabras. El bebé no podía ser de su shaman; si así se tratara, el peli-castaño de seguro se hubiera ido con su hermana, ¿no? Si que se sentía tonto, hasta podría decirse que tenía la posibilidad de regresar con Yoh. Por que realmente lo amaba mucho y estar sin él, era un verdadero infierno.

Sabia que su chico estaba en la habitación de Horo, así que se fue directamente asía ese lugar.

.+.+.+.+.

De nuevo sentía la fuerza con que lo besaban. Estaba tan agotado de tanto llorar que no podía evitar nada.

.+.+.+.+.

El peli-azul miro la puerta a media abrir de la habitación del Usui , hecho un vistazo para ver si encontraba alguien dentro, no logro divisar a nada, siguió viendo lo mejor que pudo, observando a dos chicos.

-…-Sus ojos se abrió tan grandes y tan violentamente; su furia le empezó a ganar.

.+.+.+.+.

-¡¿QUÉ CREEN QUE HACEN?!-Grito Len estrellando la puerta y asiendo que Horo-Horo e Yoh se separaren.

-¡¿LEN?!-Se sorprendió mucho al ver al Chinito.-No es lo que tú piensas.-Le dijo nervioso por la situación en la que lo había encontrado.

-Solo eso te faltaba.-Le dijo furioso.-¡Fui un tonto al creer que podía creer en ti, que el bebé no podía ser tuyo y volver contigo; pero no! ¡¿Me estabas engañando con este tonto?!-

-¡No lo acuses! ¡Yo bese a Yoh, porque necesitaba un consuelo y…-Dejo de hablar ya que se sentía culpable por amar a su amigo.

-Pues yo no hice lo mismo con Lyserg. Él quería que volviera con Yoh, pero ya no mas.-Sollozo.

-¡¿No, Len no me digas eso?!-Yoh se desespero poniéndose de pie.-¡¡YO TE AMO!!-Pidió que no lo juzgaran.

-Yoh…-Empezó a hablar Horokeu con tristeza.-Yo también te amo, por eso te bese…-Le confeso de una vez, pero ese no era el momento, ni mucho menos el lugar y sobre todo frente a Len, el cual se sintió humillado y ofendido.

Yoh estaba mas que sorprendido por la confesión que le así su amigo, mientras miraba a Len con el rostro cabizbajo, no podía dejar que Horo-Horo lo viera sufrir por su culpa, no frente a él, pero por mas que quiso aquello dolía mucho, lagrimas empezaron a surcar sus blancas mejillas.

-¡Ya basta!-Susurro molesto.-Ya no me busques mas, Yoh; ya es tiempo que tú y yo nos separemos y que hagamos nuevas vidas por separado. Quédate con ese tonto enamorado, ya no me importa; talvez el pueda amarte mejor que yo.-Salio corriendo de ahí, después de desahogar sus sentimientos.

-¡¿LEN?!-Se apresuro a ir tras Len. Horo-Horo no pudo detenerlo, él era ahora el culpable de lo que estaba sucediendo; pensó que sus sentimientos pudieron ser correspondido, pero sus sentimientos hicieron agravar mas la situación; era duro pensar que Yoh no lo amaba, que el único para él, era el Tao-Len.

.+.+.+.+.

Len corría lo mas que podía por el pasillo del segundo piso, el corazón se le había destrozado, su mundo se derrumbaba, cuando al fin había encontrado su pequeña familia, un error lo hizo perder todo en un solo instante, sin poder hacer nada.

(Odio) : Odio a Horokeu-Usui por el beso, odio a Lyserg-Diethel por sus insulto, odio a Yoh-Asakura por haber conocido su amor y no poder conservarlo.

Ya en el ultimo escalón de las escaleras para bajara al primer piso; se tropezó de golpe, cayendo en los brazos de alguien quien evito su caída.

-No llores….-Se oyó una voz preocupada de un chico, el cual lo abrazaba con protección.

-Ly-Lyserg.-Miro los ojos verdes de un shaman Ingles quien lo miraba directo a sus amarillentos ojos.

-¿Porqué lloras? ¿Qué te a hecho llorar?-Le pregunto el peli-verde.

-¿Por qué siempre me encuentro contigo?-Sollozo molesto el peli-azul jamaqueando a Lyserg por la camisa, pero de pronto se detuvo llorando en el pecho de este.-Horo…beso a Yoh, y el tonto no hizo nada para evitarlo.

-…-El Diethel se sorprendió.-¡No puedo creerlo! Yoh no es así.-Le dijo.

-¡Ya no quiero volverlo a ver!-Sin previo aviso Len tomo a Lyserg por la nuca y lo atrajo a su rostro, apretó sus labios con fuerza, besando al peli-verde sin previo aviso, tomando por sorpresa a este quien no pudo corresponderle a Len ya que estaba mas que confundido, ya que no se esperaba eso de Len, quien siempre le contaba lo feliz que era con Yoh, pero ahora todo se estaba destrozando.

-…-

El Asakura estaba en el balcón de los escalones, sus ojos estaban más que abiertos y estaba sin habla. Len estaba besando a Lyserg. En silencio absoluto empezó a dar media vuelta marchándose.

-…-

Lentamente reaccionado con la mirada perdida, se separo de la boca del Ingles, como preguntándose _'¿Qué había hecho?' _

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Len?-Le pregunto levemente sonrojado el Diethel sin poderlo asimilar.

-No…no lo se…-Desvió la mirada, también sonrojado, y sin poderlo ver de frente por la vergüenza que le causo hacer eso.

-¿No lo sabes?-Alzo una ceja el peli-verde.-¿Te sientes muy mal?-Le pregunto.

-…-Len solo movió su cabeza en forma de afirmación y lentamente se empezó a marchar sin decirle nada mas.

-De nuevo te alejas de mi.-Le susurro Lyserg asiendo que Len se detenga en el tercer escalón.

-Nunca me han gustado las personas como tú, eres muy molesto.-Esta vez lo miro con una mirada tan llena de frialdad.

El shaman de los cabellos verdes, dejando ir al Chinito, el cual no queria seguir mostrando su fragilidad con alguien como el Ingles, y para mas dolor, lo había besaba por impulso como un desquite que no creyó hacer, pero lo hizo sin pensar.

-…-

Se dejo caer en sofá mas cercano, echando su cabeza asía atrás y poner su mano en la frente suspirando con resignación. Miro el techo y sus mejillas se empezaron a tonar de rojo, con sus dedos toco sus labios, los relamió saboreando el sabor de los labios de Len-Tao; era extraño, hasta se creía que le había agradado.

-Besa muy bien…-Susurro.-Que cosas digo.-Movió sus cabeza en forma de negación.-Solo lo hizo por despecho.-Sonrió con ironía.

+.+.+.+.

Horokeu se sentía muy mal por lo sucedido, le había impedido a Yoh la oportunidad de regresar con la persona amada y él, se los trunco todo, baya que se sentía morir, como un tonto; pero de verdad estaba enamorado del peli-castaño y tenia que perderle un perdón que talvez no conseguiría.

-Tendré que disculparme con Yoh, por mi culpa esta pasando esto.-Se entristeció.-Por que tubo que enamorarse de Len, y no de mi.-Con determinación el peli-celeste limpio algunas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas y se fue a buscar al peli-castaño para enmendar su error.

+.+.+.+.

_**-.+.-**__**Con Jun**__**-.+.-**_

La joven de cabellos verdes-oscuros. Viajaba de regreso a su hogar. Por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento, como algo no marchaba bien. Era dolorosa la citación por la que pasaba de verdad estaba en un mal estado de animo, pero tenia que controlarse por el bien del pequeño ser que dormía en su vientre esperando el día en que viera el mundo. Pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Hao, sobre todo por que no sabia que ella se dirigía a China, ya que hicieron su partida lo suficiente silenciosa como para que el Asakura-mayor no pudiera darse cuenta de su embarazo, pero como se los explicaría a sus padres, de verdad le esperaba unos meses no muy buenos.

-…-Sintió ganas de vomitar, los efectos de su embrazo la estaban dominando, poso su mano en su vientre y se apresuro a buscar un baño donde poder vomitar.

_**-.+.-**__**Con Haö**__**-.+.-**_

El shaman de cabellos castaños largos, reposaba en la espalda de su rojizo espíritu, volando por los aires tras un tren en el cual había visto a su ex –chica. No la dejaría ir tan fácil, le pareció muy sospechoso el que haya decidido viajar a China. Todo era confuso, el comportamiento de Jun lo estaba volviendo loco, ya que nadie le daba respuesta de lo que ocurría.

A pesar de poder leer mentes, por alguna razón no podía leer la de Jun, y era porque esta se lo había prohibido, y sin querer él obedecía a pesar de todo, como se arrepentía de su error, cuando de verdad moría por ella, y no permitiría que alguien mas le arrebatar el amor de la Taoista.

Nadie había podido decirle a Hao sobre la situación que pasaban, del error y la confusión por la que pasaban, de cómo un ser tan pequeñito, provocaba un problema tan grande, como lo era cometer la separación, pero también provocaría tarde o temprano una reconciliación seguro, o ¿Cómo reaccionaria el Asakura-mayor?

-Será divertido. Iré a visitar a los suegros.-Sonrió con picardía.

+.+.+.+.

Yoh se encontraba encerrado en su habitación junto con Amidamaru, el cual le brindaba su compañía. Se lamentaba de su situación con Len, todo se había perdido; Len jamás lo perdonaría. La tristeza se hizo dura y fuerte, al recordar que Len también beso a otro, no lo creía, no queria creerlo.

-Amo Yoh, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Le pregunto el Samurai a su amo con preocupación.

-No…-Respondió casi ausentemente sin siquiera mirar a su compañero espíritu, solo atino a hundir su rostro en la almohada, apretándola con sus manos; dos besos lo habían lastimado mucho.

-¿Por qué?-Sollozo.-Por que mencione de querer tener un bebé, sabiendo que no podíamos.-Se lamento de sus palabras.

…_.Toc-Toc…._

De pronto oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta; Amidamaru miro la puerta y luego miro a su amo.

-Amo Yoh, alguien toca a la puerta.-Le dijo el espíritu.

-No quiero hablar con nadie…-Murmuro el shaman sin poder ser capaz de recibir a nadie.

Todo estaba perdido, una buena relación se había hundido por confusiones que no debieron pasar, de sentimientos prohibidos que nunca debieron de ser conocidos, de nuevas sensaciones que recorrer el alma y hacen nacer el amor, como por arte de magia.

_**::CONTINUARÁ?::**_

_**::NOTAS FINALES:: **__¿Qué les pareció? Me quedo corto, pero así van las cosas y debo decir que los siguientes capítulos que se vienen son decisivos para las parejas, en especial para Hao y Jun, ya que el bebé se empezara a manifestar, como podrá reaccionar el shaman del espíritu del fuego? Además de que Yoh y Len experimentaran los cambios de amor, ¿pero podrá eso esfumar su amor por completo? Bueno no digo mas si quieren saber que pasa dejar reviews si quieren el otro capitulo. En fin, espero que les haya gustado, Salú. _

_**-.+MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS**__**.+.-**_


End file.
